UchiwaFire
by Lolipopse
Summary: Lorsqu'il est entré dans ma vie, je ne savais rien de Sasuke Uchiwa sinon qu'il exerçait sur moi une attraction violente, si intense que j'en fus ébranlé. J'ignorais encore tout de sa force et de ses failles, de ce besoin qu'il avait de posséder et de dominer, de l'abîme au bord duquel il oscillait. Je ne mesurais pas encore la profondeur de l'amour qui allait nous unir.
1. Chapter 1

Avant toutes choses je tiens à préciser que cette fiction est une réadaptation de la célèbre série

« Crossfire » écrite par Sylvia Day. Les droits d'auteurs lui reviennent. Je ne me considère en aucuns cas comme l'auteur. Je ne fais que modifier certains passages et changer le nom des personnages pour qu'ils puissent coller à la version NaruSasu.

* * *

- Il faut aller fêter ça !

Cette suggestion ne me surprit pas. Kiba Inuzuka, mon colocataire, cherchait toujours le moindre prétexte pour faire la fête, c'est ce qui faisait son charme.

- Boire la veille de mon premier jour de travail n'est pas une bonne idée, objectai-je.

- Allez, Naruto...

Assis en tailleur sur le parquet du séjour, au milieu d'une demi-douzaine de cartons de déménagement, il me gratifia de son sourire le plus charmeur. Nous venions de passer quelques jours à trimer mais, à le voir, on ne s'en serait pas douté. Grand, cheveux de jais aux yeux marrons, Kiba était le genre d'homme qui demeure séduisant en toutes circonstances. Si je n'avais pas eu autant d'affection pour lui, je lui en aurais certainement voulu.

- Je ne te propose pas de prendre une cuite, insista-t-il. Juste un verre ou deux. On se pointe pour le happy hour et on sera de retour ici à 20 heures au plus tard, promis juré.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être rentré à 20 heures. Une fois que j'aurai chronométré le temps qu'il me faut pour me rendre au boulot à pied, je compte faire un tour au club de gym.

- Marche vite et fais du sport encore plus vite, me conseilla-t-il en arquant si parfaitement un sourcil que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

Un jour, ce visage ferait la une des magazines du monde entier, j'en étais convaincu.

- Que dirais-tu de demain après le boulot ? Tentai-je de négocier. Si je survis à ma première journée de travail, ça nous fera deux trucs à fêter au lieu d'un.

- Vendu. Du coups, je vais pouvoir étrenner notre nouvelle cuisine dès ce soir.

- Heu... super.

Cuisiner est l'un des grands plaisirs de Kiba, mais cela ne fait malheureusement pas partie de ses talents.

- Les plus grands chefs tueraient pour avoir une cuisine pareille, assura-t-il. Impossible de rater quoi que ce soit avec ce matos.

J'étais plus que dubitatif, mais je n'avais pas le temps de me lancer dans une conversation culinaire et j'adressai un signe de la main à Kiba avant de filer.

À peine franchi la porte du grand hall surmontée de sa marquise de verre ultramoderne, les bruits et les odeurs de Manhattan m'assaillirent, attisant mon envie d'explorer la ville. J'avais traversé tout le pays depuis San Diego, et je me retrouvais projeté dans un autre monde.

San Diego, New York. Deux grandes métropoles : la première, éternellement ensoleillée et nonchalante, la seconde, pleine d'énergie frénétique. Quand je rêvais de New York, je m'imaginais vivre dans l'un de ces immeubles à perron de pierre si caractéristiques de Brooklyn. En bon fils obéissant, j'avais atterri dans l'Upper West Side. Si Kiba n'avait pas emménagé avec moi, je me serais retrouvé tout seul dans cet immense appartement dont le loyer mensuel dépassait le revenu annuel de la majorité des Américains.

- Souhaitez-vous un taxi, monsieur Uzumaki ? S'enquit le portier.

- Non, merci, Kakashi. Je vais marcher.

- Le temps s'est un peu rafraîchi. Ça devrait être agréable.

- On m'a conseillé de profiter de la douceur de juin avant la canicule.

- Un conseil judicieux, monsieur.

Je jouis un instant du calme relatif de ma rue bordée d'arbres avant de plonger dans l'effervescence de Broadway. Bientôt, espérais-je, je me fondrais complètement dans le décor. Pour l'heure, je ne me sentais pas encore dans la peau d'un New-Yorkais. J'avais l'adresse et le job, mais je me méfiais encore du métro, et ma technique pour héler un taxi laissait à désirer. Je m'efforçais de ne pas promener au tour de moi des yeux ronds de touriste. Ce n'était pas facile. Il y avait tant à voir et à découvrir.

Mes sens étaient en permanence sollicités – gaz de pots d'échappement se mêlant aux effluves de nourriture des street cars stationnant sur les trottoirs, cris des vendeurs ambulants répondant à la musique des artistes de rue, infinie variété des physionomies, des styles vestimentaires, des accents et des merveilles architecturales. Quant à la circulation automobile... je n'avais jamais vu un flux aussi dense.

Il se trouvait toujours une ambulance, un camion de pompiers ou une voiture de patrouille pour fendre, toutes sirènes hurlantes, ce vibrant serpent métallique. L'aisance avec laquelle les camions de ramassage des ordures brinquebalants et les camionnettes de livraison naviguaient dans les étroites ruelles me laissait béat d'admiration.

Les New-Yorkais traversaient ces flots tumultueux avec une facilité déconcertante. Les nuages de vapeur qui s'échappaient des bouches d'incendie et des soupiraux au ras du trottoir n'éveillaient plus chez eux le moindre frisson romantique, et la vibration du bitume au passage du métro souterrain ne leur tirait pas un battement de cils, alors que je souriais comme un idiot.

Au cours du trajet jusqu'à l'immeuble où j'allais travailler, je m'appliquai donc à adopter une attitude décontracté. Côté boulot, du moins, j'avais mené ma barque comme je l'entendais. Je tenais à gagner ma vie sans bénéficier d'un quelconque coup de pouce, ce qui signifiait commencer tout en bas de l'échelle. À partir du lendemain matin, je serais l'assistant de Neji Hyuga chez Waters, Field & Leaman, l'une des agences de pub les plus prometteuses du pays. Mon beau-père , la magnat de la finance Iruka Umino, n'avait pas caché sa déception quand j'avais accepté ce poste. Si j'avais été un peu moins fier, avait-il déclaré, j'aurais pu travailler pour un de ses amis et en récolter les bénéfices.

- Tu es aussi entêté que ton père ! S'était-il exclamé. Avec son salaire de flic, il va lui falloir des années pour rembourser l'emprunt qui lui a permis de financer tes études.

Il faisait allusion à une bataille familiale historique au terme de laquelle mon père n'avait pas cédé d'un pouce.

- Personne d'autre que moi ne paiera les études de mon fils, avait tonné Minato Namikaze lorsqu'Iruka le lui avait proposé.

J'avais trouvé l'attitude de mon père parfaitement respectable, et je crois qu'elle inspirait le même respect à Iruka – même si ce dernier ne le reconnaîtrait jamais. Je comprenais le point de vue de l'un et de l'autre parce que je m'étais battu pour payer seul mes études... et que j'avais dû m'avouer vaincu. Il s'agissait d'une question d'honneur pour mon père. Ma mère avait refusé de l'épouser, pourtant il n'avait jamais manqué à aucun de ses devoirs vis-à-vis de moi.

Sachant d'expérience que remâcher de vieilles frustrations ne servait à rien, je me concentrai sur le minutage de mon trajet. J'avais délibérément choisi de le faire un lundi à l'heure de pointe, je fus donc satisfait d'atteindre l'Uchiwa Building, qui abritait les bureaux de Waters, Field & Leaman, en moins de trente minutes.

Je me dévissait la tête pour caresser du regard la ligne élégante de l'édifice jusqu'au mince ruban de ciel qui le surmontait. L'UchiwaFire était impressionnant ; une flèche étincelante couleur saphir qui transperçait les nuages. Je savais qu'au-delà de l'immense porte à tambour sertie de cuivre le hall, avec son sol et ses murs de marbre veiné d'or, son imposant comptoir d'accueil et ses tourniquets d'aluminium brossé, était tout aussi impressionnant.

Un instant plus tard, je sortais mon badge flambant neuf de ma poche et le présentais aux deux agents de sécurité plantés devant le comptoir. Ils prirent le temps de l'examiner, sans doute à cause de ma tenue de sport, puis me firent signe de passer. Une fois que j'aurais accompli le trajet en ascenseur jusqu'au vingtième étage, je disposerais d'une estimation précise de mon temps de trajet.

Je me dirigeai vers la rangée d'ascenseurs quand l'anse du sac à main d'une élégante femme se coinça dans le tourniquet. Le contenu de son sac se déversa sur le sol dans un déluge de pièces de monnaie qui s'égaillèrent joyeusement dans toutes les directions. Personne cependant ne prit la peine de s'arrêter. Compatissant, je m'accroupis pour l'aider à ramasser les pièces, imité par l'un des agents de sécurité.

- Merci, murmura la femme en me jetant un coup d'œil soucieux.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondis-je avec un sourire. Ça m'est déjà arrivé.

J'avançais pour récupérer une pièce quand je me retrouvai soudain bloqué dans ma progression par une paire de luxueux mocassins Oxford noirs. Je m'immobilisai le temps que le propriétaire desdits mocassins se déplace. Comme il n'en faisait rien, je levai la tête. Le costume trois pièces que je découvris alors me fit un indéniable effet, mais ce ne fut rien comparé au corps à la fois svelte et puissant dont il était le faire-valoir. Pourtant, si impressionnante que fût cette virilité, ce ne fut que lorsque mon regard atteignit le visage du propriétaire de ce corps que je crus recevoir un coup dans le plexus.

L'homme s'accroupit devant moi. Cette superbe masculinité à hauteur des yeux me prit tellement de court que je le dévisageai. Sidéré.

Un phénomène étrange se produisit soudain.

Alors qu'il m'étudiait à son tour, son regard se modifia... distillant une énergie qui me coupa littéralement le souffle. Le magnétisme qui exsudait de toute sa personne s'intensifia, créant comme un champ de force presque palpable autour de lui.

Instinctivement, j'amorçai un mouvement de recul et me retrouvai les quatre fers en l'air.

Mes coudes heurtèrent violemment le marbre, mais j'enregistrai à peine la douleur ; j'étais bien trop occupé à fixer l'homme qui me faisait face. Cheveux noir encadrant un visage d'une beauté saisissante, dont l'ossature aurait tiré des sanglots de bonheur à un sculpteur. Bouche au dessin affirmé, nez droit, et des yeux noir... Des yeux qui s'étrécirent imperceptiblement tandis que l'expression demeurait impassible.

Son regard acéré plongea en moi comme pour me jauger. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent et mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour s'adapter au rythme accru de ma respiration. Le parfum qui émanait de ce type était entêtant. Ce n'était pas celui d'une eau de toilette. Un gel douche, peut-être. Ou du shampoing. Quel qu'il fût, il était aussi attirant que son physique.

Il me tendit la main, révélant des boutons de manchettes en onyx ainsi qu'une montre de luxe.

J'aspirai à grand-peine une bouffée d'air avant de s'emparer de sa main. Mon pouls s'emballa quand il affermit son étreinte. Le contact fut électrique. L'inconnu demeura un instant immobile tandis qu'un pli vertical se creusait entre ses sourcils à l'arc arrogant.

- Tout va bien ?

Sa voix à l'accent cultivé était très légèrement grave et suscita en moi des images carrément érotiques. Cet homme aurait été capable de me mener à l'orgasme rien qu'en parlant.

J'humectai mes lèvres subitement desséchées avant de répondre :

- Oui, tout va bien.

Il se redressa avec grâce, m'entraînant dans son mouvement. Nos regards demeurèrent verrouillés – j'étais tout bonnement incapable de détacher mes yeux des siens. Il était plus jeune que je ne l'avais d'abord cru. Moins de trente ans, estimai-je. C'était son regard – dur et incisif – qui le faisait paraître plus âgé.

Je me sentis attiré vers lui comme s'il tirait lentement, inexorablement, sur une corde attachée à ma taille.

Dans un battement de cils, j'émergeai de ce brouillard dans lequel j'étais plongé et lui lâchai la main. Il n'était pas seulement beau, il était... ensorcelant. Le genre d'homme qui donne envie à une femme – et à un homme – de lui arracher sa chemise et d'en regarder les boutons voler dans les airs en même temps que ses inhibitions. Tandis que je l'observais, vêtu de ce costume qui devait coûter les yeux de la tête, des pensées crues jaillirent dans mon esprit.

Il se pencha pour ramasser le badge que j'ignorais avoir laissé tomber, me libérant ainsi de ce regard envoûtant. Mon cerveau se remit en branle tel un moteur poussif qui redémarre avec un hoquet.

Je m'en voulais de me sentir aussi gauche alors qu'il était si maître de lui. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que je m'étais laissé éblouir – sans doute était-il hétérosexuel...

Il leva les yeux vers moi et sa posture – il était quasiment agenouillé à mes pieds – perturba de nouveau mon équilibre. Son regard ne dévia pas du mien tandis qu'il se redressait.

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Insista-t-il. Vous devriez vous asseoir un instant.

Mon visage devint brûlant. Apparaître aussi empoté en présence de l'homme le plus sûr de lui, le plus séduisant qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, n'était pas des plus flatteurs.

- J'ai juste perdu l'équilibre. Tout va bien.

Je détournai les yeux et aperçus la jolie brune dont le sac s'était vidé. Ayant remercié l'agent de sécurité qui était venu à son secours, elle pivota vers moi en s'excusant. Je lui tendis la poignée de pièces qui lui appartenait, mais son regard s'était posé sur le dieu en costume griffé, et elle oublia aussitôt ma présence.

Je laissait passer une seconde, puis déversai la monnaie dans son sac à main. Je risquai ensuite un coup d'œil du côté de l'homme en noir et découvris qu'il me fixait toujours, alors même que la brune bégayait des remerciements en le dévorant du regard comme si c'était lui qui l'avait aidé.

- Je peux récupérer mon badge, je vous prie ? Demandai-je, haussant la voix pour couvrir celle de la bègue.

Il me le tendit et j'eus beau veiller à ne pas lui toucher la main, ses doigts frôlèrent les miens, déclenchant la même réaction physique que la première fois.

- Merci, marmonnai-je avant de franchir la porte à tambour.

Une fois sur le trottoir, je m'immobilisai, le temps d'inspirer une grande bouffée d'air chargé de mille vapeurs, bonnes et toxiques. J'aperçus mon reflet dans les vitres teintées d'un SUV Bentley noir garé devant l'immeuble. J'étais hagard et mon regard brillait d'un éclat fiévreux. J'avais déjà vu cette expression sur mon visage – dans le miroir de la salle de bains, juste avant de rejoindre un homme au lit. J'avais cette tête-là, quand je me savais sur le point d'assouvir un puissant besoin sexuel, et cette tête-là n'avait rien à faire sur mes épaules ce jour-là.

« Ressaisis-toi », m'exhortai-je.

Cinq minutes en présence de M. Noir Danger et j'étais en proie à une excitation violente. L'attraction était encore là, si forte que je ressentais le besoin inexplicable de le rejoindre. J'aurais pu raconter qu'il fallait que je retourne achever ce pour quoi j'étais venu, mais je savais que je m'en voudrais affreusement si je cédais à cette impulsion. Je m'étais assez ridiculisé comme ça.

- Ça suffit, déclarai-je à mi-voix. En route !

Un taxi qui cherchait à en dépasser un autre freina in extremis pour laisser passer les piétons quand le feu passa au rouge, déclenchant un concert de klaxons, d'injures et de gestes orduriers qui n'illustraient qu'une colère de façade. Quelques secondes plus tard, les parties prenantes de ce minuscule incident l'auraient évidemment oublié.

Tandis que je me mêlais à la foule pour rejoindre le club de gym, un sourire flotta sur mes lèvres. « New York, New York ! » pensai-je en ayant l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mes marques.

J'avais eu l'intention de m'échauffer sur un tapis de course, puis de m'entraîner sur quelques machines mais, quand je découvris qu'un cours de kick-boxing pour débutants était sur le point de commencer, je suivis le groupe d'élèves dans la salle. Le cours terminée, j'eus le sentiment d'être de nouveau moi-même. Mes muscles tremblaient d'une saine fatigue et je savais que je m'endormirais dès que ma tête aurait touché l'oreiller.

- Tu t'es débrouillé comme un chef.

Je tamponnai mon visage luisant de sueur avec ma serviette avant de me tourner vers celui qui venait de m'adresser la parole. Jeune, longiligne et musclé, il avait un regard brun amical, le teint café au lait, des cils épais, et le crâne entièrement rasé.

- Merci, répondis-je. Ça se voyait tant que ça que c'était mon premier cours ?

Il eut un grand sourire et me tendit la main.

- Arthur Smith.

- Naruto Uzumaki.

- Tu possèdes une aisance naturelle, Naruto. Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu feras un malheur. Dans une ville comme New York, savoir se défendre est indispensable.

Il indiqua un panneau de liège accroché au mur, couvert de cartes de visite et de flyers, détacha une bande prédécoupée d'une feuille de papier vert fluo et me la tendit.

- Tu as déjà entendu parler du krav maga ?

- Seulement dans un film avec Jennifer Lopez.

- J'enseigne cette discipline. Et je serais heureux de t'avoir comme élève. Il y a mon site et le téléphone de la salle.

J'appréciai son approche, aussi directe que son regard, et son sourire authentique. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander s'il cherchait à me draguer, mais il était tellement sympa que c'était difficile à dire.

Arthur croisa les bras, faisant saillir ses biceps. Il portait un tee-shirt noir sans manches et un short long. Ses Converse étaient confortablement usées et des tatouages tribaux dépassaient de son encolure.

- Les horaires des cours sont sur le site. Tu devrais venir faire un tour, histoire de voir si ça te plaît.

- J'y penserai, promis.

- À bientôt, j'espère, conclut-il en échangeant avec moi une poignée d'une main ferme.

Une délicieuse odeur flottait dans l'appartement, et la voix mélodieuse d'Adele s'échappait des enceintes judicieusement disposées. Dans la cuisine ouverte, Kiba ondulait en rythme tout en remuant quelque chose dans une casserole. Une bouteille de vin trônait sur le comptoir à côté de deux verres à pied, l'un d'eux à moitié plein.

- Salut ! Lançai-je en m'approchant. Qu'est-ce que tu nous mijotes de bon ? J'ai le temps de prendre une douche avant le dîner ?

Il remplit l'autre verre de vin et le fit glisser vers moi d'un geste sûr et élégant. À le voir, personne n'aurait soupçonné qu'il avait passé son enfance ballotté entre une mère toxicomane et des foyers d'adoption, et que son adolescence s'était déroulée dans des centres de détention et de désintoxication.

- Spaghettis bolognaise. Et pour la douche, tu attendras, le dîner est prêt. Tu t'es bien amusé ?

- Au gymnase ? Comme un fou.

Je me juchai sur l'un des tabourets en teck du comptoir et lui racontait mon cours de kick-boxing et ma rencontre avec Arthur Smith.

- Ça te dirait de venir avec moi ?

- Krav maga ? Trop hard pour moi. Je serais couvert de bleus et je ne pourrais plus bosser. Par contre, je veux bien t'accompagner, juste pour vérifier que ce type n'est pas un tordu.

Je le regardai égoutter les spaghettis.

- Un tordu ?

Mon père m'avait appris à jauger les mecs – les meufs principalement, mais je ne suis pas attiré par elles, ses conseils marchent donc aussi bien chez les femmes que chez les hommes, je suppose. C'était grâce à son enseignement que j'avais catalogué d'emblée le dieu en costume griffé de l'Uchiwa Building comme dangereux. Tout être normal qui apporte son aide à un inconnu le gratifie d'un sourire, histoire d'établir un contact. Ce type-là ne l'avait pas fait.

Cela dit, moi non plus, je n'avais pas souri.

- Tu es un jeune homme beau et sexy, expliqua Kiba en sortant des assiettes creuses d'un placard. Je défie n'importe quel homme normalement constitué de résister à la tentation de te draguer quand il te voit pour la première fois – hétéro ou pas.

Je me contentai de plisser le nez en guise de réponse.

Il déposa devant moi une assiette de spaghettis surmontés d'une généreuse portion de sauce tomate agrémentée de viande hachée.

- Je sens que quelque chose te tracasse, reprit-il. Tu veux en parler ?

J'attrapai ma fourchette et décidai de ne faire aucun commentaire sur la nourriture.

- Je crois bien avoir croisé aujourd'hui le plus bel homme du monde, lâchai-je.

- Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était moi. Raconte.

Kiba était resté de l'autre côté du comptoir, préférant manger debout. J'attendis qu'il ait goûté ses pâtes avant de me risquer à l'imiter.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter. Je me suis retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air dans le hall de l'Uchiwafire et il m'a aidé à me relever.

- Petit ou grand ? Blond ou brun ? Baraqué ou svelte ? Les yeux de quelle couleur ?

- Grand, noir barraqué et svelte. Les yeux noir. Bourré de fric à en juger par son costume et ses accessoires. Et hypersexy, un truc de malade ! Tu sais comment c'est – il y a des mecs très beaux qui n'ont aucun effet sur tes hormones et des types quelconques qui te mettent les sens en ébullition. Lui, il a bon partout !

Le simple fait de dresser le portrait de M. Noir Danger me fait bander. Son visage surgit dans mon esprit avec une netteté affolante. Il devrait y avoir une loi interdisant à un homme d'avoir un physique pareil, songeai-je. La vision de celui-ci m'avait valu un court-circuit cérébral dont je ne m'étais toujours pas remis.

Kiba cala le coude sur le comptoir et se pencha vers moi, une mèche retombant sur son œil.

- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Rien, répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Rien ?

- Je suis parti.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas flirté avec lui ?

Je pris une autre bouchée de spaghettis. Ce n'était pas si mauvais, au fond. Ou peut-être que j'étais juste affamé.

- Ce type n'est pas du genre à flirter, Kiba.

- Ce genre-là n'existe pas. Même les hommes mariés et heureux en amour ne sont pas contre un petit flirt inoffensif de temps à autre.

- Celui-là n'a rien d'inoffensif, crois-moi, rétorquai-je.

- Je vois, fit-il en hochant la tête. Les bad boys peuvent être fun... à condition de garder ses distances.

Kiba comprenait, évidemment – hommes et femmes rampaient à ses pieds. Cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de s'enticher systématiquement du mauvais partenaire. Il était sorti avec des dépendants affectifs, des infidèles invétérés ou occasionnels, des abonnés au chantage, au suicide... La liste était sans fin.

- Ce type-là n'a rien de fun, assurai-je. Trop intense. En revanche, je parie que c'est le super coup garanti.

- Ah, les affaires reprennent ! Mon conseil : oublie ce type et contente-toi de l'utiliser dans tes fantasmes.

Je préférai carrément chasser le type en question de mes pensées et changeai de sujet.

- Tu as prévu des rendez-vous pour demain ?

Kiba me débita son planning complet, qui incluait une pub pour des jeans, un auto-bronzant, des sous-vêtements et une eau de toilette.

Il était de plus en plus demandé par les photographes de pub et s'était bâti une réputation de sérieux et de professionnalisme des plus solides. J'étais heureux pour lui, et fière de son succès. Il revenait de loin.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois le dîner achevé que je remarquai deux gros paquets enrubannés, posés derrière le canapé d'angle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Ça, répondit-il en me rejoignant, c'est le top du top !

Je sus immédiatement qu'ils venaient d'Iruka et de ma mère. L'argent avait toujours été la condition sine qua non du bonheur de ma mère, et j'étais ravis pour elle qu'Iruka, son troisième mari, pourvoie à ce bonheur et à bien d'autres encore. J'aurais souhaité que les choses restent là, mais ma mère avait du mal à comprendre que je ne partage pas son point de vue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore trouvé ?

Kiba, qui me dépassait d'une tête, passa le bras autour de mes épaules.

- Ne fais pas ton ingrat. Iruka aime ta mère. Il veut la gâter et elle adore te gâter. Ce n'est pas pour toi qu'il le fait, c'est pour elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je en soupirant.

- Des tenues ultrachics pour le dîner de bienfaisance de samedi. Smokings Brioni pour nous deux ! Il sait que tu seras mieux disposé si je t'accompagne.

- Bien vu de sa part. Par chance, il a au moins compris ça.

- Évidemment. Iruka ne serait pas multimillionnaire s'il ne comprenait pas certaines choses, répliqua Kiba avant de me pousser vers les paquets. Allez, jette un coup d'œil.

Le lendemain mati 50, je m'engouffrai dans la porte à tambour de l'Uchiwafire. Désireux de faire bonne impression, j'avais opté pour un jean simple, avec une chemise blanche et un blazer. Grâce à Kiba, mes cheveux étaient relevés, dégageant ainsi mon front. Contrairement à moi, il était capable de créer des coiffures des plus faciles aux plus complexes – de véritables chefs-d'œuvre d'élégance. Le collier que mon père m'avait offert pour ma remise de diplôme ornait mon cou, et j'avais sorti ma Rolex, cadeau d'Iruka et de ma mère.

Je m'étais dit que j'attachais peut-être trop d'importance à mon apparence, mais, en entrant dans le hall, je me revis affalé par terre en tenue de sport et me félicitai de ne plus rien avoir en commun avec ce garçon ridicule. Les deux agents de sécurité ne parurent pas me reconnaître quand je leur présentai mon badge.

Vingt étages plus tard, j'émergeai dans le hall de Waters, Field & Leaman. Une paroi de verre épais encadrait la double porte qui donnait sur l'accueil. La réceptionniste qui se tenait derrière le comptoir en demi-lune déclencha l'ouverture de la porte après que je lui eus présenté mon badge à travers la vitre.

- Bonjour, Sakura, la saluai-je.

Son épaisse chevelure rosa formait un carré à la Louise Brooks – plus court sur la nuque, deux pointes bien nettes encadrant le visage. Son regard vert était chaleureux, et ses lèvres pleines naturellement roses.

- Bonjour, Naruto. Neji n'est pas encore arrivé, mais tu connais le chemin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait.

Je m'engageai dans le couloir à gauche du comptoir, remontai jusqu'au bout, tournai de nouveau à gauche et me retrouvai dans un ancien open space qu'on avait divisé en box. L'un d'eux était mon espace de travail et je m'y dirigeai aussitôt.

J'allumai l'ordinateur. J'avais apporté deux accessoires pour personnaliser mon espace de travail et les sortis de ma sacoche. Un pêle-mêle contenant trois photos : Kiba et moi sur Coronado Beach, ma mère et Iruka devant leur yacht sur la côte d'Azur, mon père en uniforme au volant de sa voiture de patrouille à Oceanside, Californie. Et un bouquet de fleurs en verre coloré, cadeau de Kiba pour mon premier jour de travail. Je le plaçai à côté du cadre et m'assis pour juger de l'effet.

- Bonjour, Uzumaki.

Je me levai et pivotai vers mon patron.

- Bonjour, monsieur Hyuga. Appelez-moi Naruto.

- Fait de même avec moi. Appelle-moi Neji, je t'en prie. Et tout le monde se tutoie, ici. Tu m'accompagnes dans mon bureau ?

Je lui emboîtai le pas en me faisant de nouveau la réflexion que mon nouveau patron était plaisant à regarder, avec ses cheveux brun, ses yeux blanc. Il avait outre un sourire en coin plein de charme et affichait une assurance qui inspirait confiance et respect.

Il désigna un des deux sièges en face de son bureau en verre et métal, et attendit que je sois assis pour prendre place dans son fauteuil Aeron. Neji n'était en fait que chef de projet junior, et son bureau était un placard comparé à ceux des directeurs et des seniors, mais la vue sur les gratte-ciel dont il jouissait valait vraiment le coup d'œil.

Il s'adossa à son siège et me sourit.

- Tu as fini d'emménager dans ton nouvel appartement ?

Je fus surpris, et aussi touché, qu'il se souvienne de ce détail. Je l'avais rencontré au cours de mon second entretien d'embauche et le courant était tout de suite passé entre nous.

- Pratiquement, oui, répondis-je. Il ne reste plus que quelques cartons à déballer.

- Tu viens de San Diego, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une jolie ville, très différente de New York. Les palmiers ne te manquent pas trop ?

- Ce qui me manque le plus, c'est la sécheresse de l'air. Je ne suis pas encore accoutumé à l'humidité new-yorkaise.

- Attends un peu que la canicule arrive, me prévient-il. Bien... C'est ton premier jour de travail et tu es mon premier assistant, il va donc falloir qu'on s'organise. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de déléguer, mais je suis sûr que je m'y ferai très vite.

- J'ai hâte de commencer, répondis-je, me sentant aussitôt à l'aise.

- Ta présence à mes côtés représente une importante avancée dans ma carrière, Naruto. J'espère que tu te plairas ici. Est-ce que tu bois du café ?

- En quantité industrielle.

- Alors, nous allons nous entendre ! N'aie crainte, ajouta-t-il, je ne vais pas te demander d'aller me chercher un café. En fait, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques comment fonctionne la machine à dosettes qu'on vient d'installer dans la salle de repos.

- Pas de problème, répliquai-je avec un grand sourire.

- Pour l'instant, je ne vois rien d'autre à te demander, avoua-t-il en se massant la nuque d'un air penaud. Voilà ce que je te propose : je te montre les projets sur lesquels je travaille en ce moment et on avisera de la suite au fur et à mesure.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme dans un rêve. Neji reprit contact avec deux clients et eut une longue réunion avec le studio de création pour discuter de la campagne de promotion d'une école de commerce. Assister depuis les coulisses au montage d'une campagne publicitaire me fascina. Je me serais volontiers attardé pour mieux m'imprégner de l'atmosphère des différents services, mais mon téléphone sonna un peu avant 17 heures.

- Bureau de Neji Hyuga. Naruto Uzumaki, à l'appareil.

- Rapplique qu'on puisse aller boire ce verre que tu m'as promis hier soir !

Le ton faussement sévère de Kiba me fit sourire.

- D'accord, d'accord, j'arrive.

J'éteignis mon ordinateur et quittai le bureau. En arrivant devant la rangée d'ascenseurs, je sortis mon portable afin de prévenir Kiba que j'étais en route. Une sonnerie m'avertit de l'arrivée d'une cabine et je me plantai devant, puis tapai mon SMS. Je venais de l'expédier quand les portes coulissèrent. Je fis un pas en avant, levai les yeux de mon écran et croisai un incroyable regard noir. Mon souffle resta bloqué dans ma gorge.

M. Noir Danger était le seul occupant de la cabine.

* * *

Je continu ou pas?

Les chapitre seront posté tous les vendredi.


	2. Chapter 2

BONJOUR! Je sais, vous devez vous dire "mais on est que lundi". Hé bien j'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous! Je viens de terminer entièrement le tome1 donc, j'ai décidé de vous poster les chapitre le lundi et le vendredi. Sinon, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma fiction vous plaise autant ^_^ Il est un peux plus court que l'ancien chapitre, mais j'espère que vous allez quand même l'aimer.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Il portait une cravate gris argent et une chemise d'un blanc immaculé. Cette absence de couleur soulignait le noir de ses iris. Il se tenait là, tranquillement, la veste ouverte, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, et j'eus l'impression de me heurter à un mur.

Je m'immobilisai, le regard rivé sur cet homme qui était encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir. Je n'avais jamais vu des cheveux d'un noir aussi profond. Brillants, et un peu longs, il les avait relevé – comme Kiba me l'avait fait, et les pointes effleuraient le col de sa veste. Une longueur sexy grâce à laquelle le côté bad boy l'emportait sur le côté businessman, pourtant affirmé – la crème Chantilly couronnant un sundae chocolat-caramel. Une coupe de cheveux de pirate ou de libertin, aurait dit ma mère.

Je dus serrer les poings pour résister à l'envie de les toucher, histoire de vérifier s'ils étaient aussi soyeux qu'ils en avaient l'air.

Les portes commencèrent à se refermer. Il s'approcha du panneau de commande et appuya sur le bouton qui les maintenait ouverte.

- Il y a assez de place pour deux, Naruto.

Le son de cette voix aussi enveloppante qu'implacable me sortit de ma torpeur. Comment connaissait-il mon nom ?

Je me souvins alors qu'il avait ramassé mon badge dans le hall, la veille. L'espace d'un instant, je fus tenté de lui dire que j'attendais quelqu'un, mais la part rationnelle de mon esprit s'y refusa.

Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? De toute évidence, cet homme travaillait à l'Uchiwafire Building. Je ne pourrais pas l'éviter chaque fois que je l'apercevrais, et pourquoi le ferai-je, du reste ? Si je voulais être en mesure de poser les yeux sur lui sans risquer de m'évanouir, je devais accepter de le croiser assez souvent pour finir par le considérer comme un élément du décor.

Doux rêve !

Je pénétrai dans la cabine d'un pas résolu.

- Merci.

Il relâcha le bouton et recula. Les portes se refermèrent et l'ascenseur amorça sa descente.

Je regrettai instantanément ma décision. La conscience aiguë de sa présence déclencha en moi un irrépressible frisson. Dans cette espace clos, son énergie, son magnétisme étaient si palpables que ma respiration et les battements de mon cœur s'affolèrent. Je me mis à me dandiner sur place. J'étais de nouveau la proie de cette inexplicable attraction, comme si mon corps répondait instinctivement à un ordre silencieux qui émanait de lui.

- Cette première journée s'est bien passée ? S'enquit-il, m'arrachant un sursaut.

Comment savait-il que c'était ma première journée ?

- Oui, répondis-je d'un ton égal. Et la vôtre ?

Sentant son regard glisser sur mon profil, je maintins obstinément les yeux fixés sur les portes d'aluminium poli de la cabine. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. J'avais l'impression de perdre pied.

- Ce n'était pas la première, répliqua-t-il d'un ton légèrement amusé, mais elle fut productive. Et il semblerait que cela se confirme.

Je hochai la tête avec un sourire machinal alors que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que cela était censé signifier. La cabine s'arrêta au douzième étage et trois personnes qui discutaient avec animation y entrèrent. Afin de leur faire de la place, je battis en retraite dans l'angle le plus éloigné de M. Noir Danger. Hélas, celui-ci m'imita, si bien que nous nous retrouvâmes encore plus près l'un de l'autre.

Il ajusta le nœud pourtant impeccable de sa cravate, m'effleurant le bras au passage. Je pris une profonde inspiration, puis tâchai de l'ignorer en me concentrant sur la conversation qui se déroulait devant nous. Impossible. Sa présence était trop obsédante... J'eus beau faire, mes pensées m'échappèrent et je commençai à fantasmer sur la fermeté de son corps, la douceur de sa peau, les proportions de son sexe...

Quand l'ascenseur atteignit le rez-de-chaussée, je réprimai de justesse un gémissement de soulagement. J'attendis non sans impatience que les autres occupants de la cabine sortent, puis leur emboîtai le pas. J'avais à peine amorcé un mouvement qu'il posa la main au creux de mes reins et sortit à ma suite. Je ressentis ce contact avec une acuité inouïe.

Quand nous atteignîmes les tourniquets, sa main s'écarta, et j'éprouvais un étrange sentiment d'abandon. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Il me regardait, mais son visage demeurait impénétrable.

- Naru' !

La vision de Kiba, nonchalamment appuyé contre une colonne de marbre, fit tout basculer. Il portait un jean moulant et un ample pull marron clair assorti à la couleur de ses yeux. Il n'avait aucun effort à faire pour attirer l'attention des personnes qui traversaient le hall. Je ralentis le pas en arrivant à sa hauteur. M. Noir Danger nous dépassa, franchit la porte à tambour et se glissa sur la banquette arrière du SUV noir que j'avais vu la veille stationner devant la porte.

Kiba émit un long sifflement quand la Bentley démarra.

- Si je me fie à la façon dont tu le suis des yeux, c'est le type dont tu m'as parlé hier soir, pas vrai ?

- Oui, c'est lui.

- Tu bosses avec lui ? Demanda-t-il en glissant son bras sous le mien pour m'entraîner vers la sortie.

- Non, dis-je. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais il a voulu savoir si ma première journée s'était bien passée, alors je ferais bien de me renseigner.

- Je me demande comment on peut aller travailler à côté d'un type pareil, commenta-t-il. Rien que de le regarder passer, j'ai eu l'impression que mes neurones grillaient.

- Je crois qu'il produit cet effet-là sur tout le monde, déclarai-je. On y va ! J'ai besoin d'un verre.

••••••

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, une pulsation moqueuse à l'arrière du crâne me rappela douloureusement les quelques verres de trop avalés la veille. Pourtant, tandis que je m'élevais en direction du vingtième étage de l'Uchiwafire, je ne ressentis aucun remords. J'avais eu le choix entre une cuite modérée et une séance main/sexe, et il était hors de question que je jouisse en pensant à M. Noir Danger. Non pas qu'il y ait le moindre risque qu'il apprenne dans quel état il me mettait (ou qu'il s'en soucie, du reste). Non, si je m'y étais refusé, c'était uniquement pour résister au fantasme qu'il m'inspirait.

Je laissai tomber mes affaires dans le tiroir du bas de mon bureau et, quand je vis que Neji n'était pas encore arrivé, j'allai me chercher un café avant de me connecter à mon blog de pub préféré.

- Narutp !

Je sursautai quand il surgit près de moi, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

- Bonjour, Neji.

- Ce jour est plus que bon, Naruto. Je crois que tu me portes chance ! Viens dans mon bureau avec ta tablette. Tu peux rester plus tard, ce soir ?

J'attrapai ma tablette et lui emboîtai le pas, galvanisé par son excitation.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Tant mieux, lâcha-t-il en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

Je m'assis à mon tour et m'empressai d'ouvrir mon logiciel bloc-notes.

- Figure-toi que la vodka Jacksonsman a lancé un appel d'offres et qu'ils ont cité mon nom. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

- Félicitations !

- Merci, mais tu me féliciteras quand j'aurai décroché le contrat. Rien ne garantit que notre proposition soit retenue. Ils veulent me rencontrer demain soir.

- Les délais sont toujours aussi courts ?

- Non, normalement, on attend la fin de l'appel d'offres. Il se trouve qu' Uchiwa Industries vient tout juste d'acheter Jacksonsman et possède une ribambelle de filiales, dont des agences de pub. Si on trouve un accord rapidement, ça arrangera tout le monde. Ils le savent et veulent nous tester. Première étape : l'entretien individuel.

- Normalement, toute l'équipe devrait être convoquée, non ?

- Oui, mais ce sont des pros. Ils savent très bien qu'une équipe dirigée par un senior leur vendra un concept et qu'au bout du compte, ils se retrouveront en face d'un chef de projet junior dans mon genre – du coup, ils m'ont choisi et veulent me passer sur le gril. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'à ce stade des négociations, l'appelant fournit bien plus d'informations qu'il n'en demande en retour. C'est une simple formalité ; je ne peux pas leur reprocher de se montrer exigeants. Ils sont simplement prudents. C'est le cheminement logique quand on traite avec un groupe aussi puissant qu'Uchiwa Industries.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, trahissant sa nervosité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la vodka Jacksonsman ?

- Heu... Eh bien... pour être franc, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

Neji se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et s'esclaffa.

- Dieu merci ! Je craignais d'être le seul. Donc, si personne ne la connaît, l'avantage, c'est qu'elle ne souffre pas d'une mauvaise réputation. Pas d'image, bonne image.

- En quoi puis-je t'aider ? En plus de faire des recherches sur la vodka et de rester plus tard.

Il pinça les lèvres tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la question.

- Commence par noter ça...

Nous nous lançâmes à corps perdu dans le travail sans même nous interrompre pour déjeuner. Et nous y étions encore longtemps après que le bureau se fut vidé, passant en revue les informations communiquées par les stratèges de campagne. Un peu après 19 heures, la sonnerie du téléphone de Neji rompit si brusquement le silence que je sursautai.

Il activa le haut-parleur tout en continuant à travailler.

- Salut, toi, dit-il.

- As-tu seulement pensé à nourrir ce pauvre garçon ? S'enquit une chaleureuse voix masculine.

Neji leva les yeux et me jeta un coup d'œil à travers la paroi vitrée de son bureau.

- Heu... j'ai complètement oublié.

Je détournai le regard et me mordis la lèvre pour réprimer un sourire. Un ricanement s'éleva dans le haut-parleur.

- Ça ne fait que deux jours qu'il bosse et non content de l'exploiter, tu le laisses mourir de faim ! Il va te plaquer, tu sais.

- Merde, tu as raison, Dei, mon trésor...

- Il n'y a pas de « mon trésor » qui tienne. Est-ce qu'il aime la cuisine chinoise ?

Je levai les deux pouces.

- Il adore, répondit Neji

- Parfait. Je serai là dans vingt minutes. Préviens la sécurité de mon arrivée.

Vingt minutes plus tard exactement, j'actionnai l'ouverture de la porte vitrée depuis le comptoir de l'accueil pour laisser entrer Deidara. Vêtu d'un jean foncé et d'une chemise impeccablement repassée, il était chaussé de grosses bottes de travail. Blond, le regard gris rieur, il était très différent de son compagnon. Nous prîmes place tous les trois autour du bureau de Neji pour déguster du poulet kung pao et du bœuf aux brocolis accompagné de riz gluant.

J'appris que Deidara était entrepreneur, et que Neji et lui étaient en couple depuis l'université. Il était originaire d'Iwa tandis que son conjoint était de Konoha , au Japon. Dei avait décidé de poursuivre sa carrière ici, à New York, et Neji l'avait suivi. Leur façon d'être ensemble suscita en moi une admiration teintée d'envie. Leur relation semblait aller de soi si bien que c'était un bonheur de passer du temps en leur compagnie.

- Tu as un bel appétit, dis-moi, commenta le blond comme je me resservais pour la troisième fois. Où est-ce que tu mets tout ça ?

- Je l'emmène au gymnase avec moi, répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, intervint Neji. Il est simplement jaloux. Il surveille de très près sa silhouette de jeune fille.

- Je devrais l'emmener manger avec mes ouvriers. Je pourrais gagner gros en pariant sur les quantités de nourriture qu'il est capable d'ingurgiter.

- Ça pourrait être amusant, répondis-je.

- Je me doutais que tu avais un grain de folie. Je l'ai tout de suite perçu dans ton sourire.

Je me concentrai sur ma nourriture, refusant de laisser mes pensées dériver du côté des folies que j'avais pu commettre au cours de ma phase rebelle et autodestructrice. Neji vint à mon secours.

- Cesse de harceler mon assistant, Dei, lâcha-t-il. Que sais-tu du grain de folie des gens, de toute façon ?

- Je sais que certaines personnes apprécient la compagnie des homosexuels. Surtout les femmes je crois... elles aiment bien notre façon de voir les choses, répliqua Deidara. Et je sais deux ou trois choses aussi... Hé ! Pas la peine de prendre ces mines offusquées, vous deux. J'ai eu envie de vérifier si la réputation de la sexualité hétérosexuelle était justifiée, c'est tout.

Visiblement, Neji n'était pas au courant des incursions de son compagnon dans ce domaine mais, à en juger par son demi-sourire, il avait suffisamment confiance en Deidara pour s'en amuser.

-Vraiment ?

-Et qu'elle a été ta conclusion ? Demandai-je.

Deidara haussa les épaules.

- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle est surfaite parce que je n'en ai eu qu'un bref aperçu. Je suis toutefois en mesure d'affirmer que je peux très bien m'en passer.

- Étant donné ton mode de vie actuel, observa Neji en saisissant un bouquet de brocoli entre ses baguettes, je dirais que c'est une excellente chose.

-Ne te vexe surtout pas Naruto.

-Ne t'en fais pas Dei. Je suis moi aussi homosexuel, le rassurai-je.

Dei s'affaissa sur son fauteuil en soupirant de soulagement.

- Oh, dit Neji en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tu vois Nejinou, que j'avais raison d'être jaloux, décréta-t-il.

Une fois notre dînette achevée, il était plus de 20 heures et les employés chargés de l'entretien commençaient à investir les lieux.

- Tu veux que je vienne plus tôt demain matin ? Proposai-je à Neji.

Deidara donna un coup d'épaule à ce dernier.

- Toi, tu as dû faire quelque chose de vraiment bien dans ta vie antérieure pour avoir décroché une telle perle.

- Te supporter dans celle-ci suffit amplement, rétorqua Neji, pince-sans-rire.

- Hé ! S'insurgea Deidara. Je suis un garçon très bien élevé. Je veille toujours à baisser le siège des toilettes.

Neji me lança un coup d'œil faussement exaspéré, débordant visiblement d'affection pour son compagnon.

- Et tu peux m'expliquer en quoi c'est utile chez nous ?

Neji et moi passâmes toute la journée du jeudi à préparer son rendez-vous avec l'équipe de Jacksonsman, prévu à 16 heures. Nous mangeâmes sur le pouce en discutant avec deux créatifs qui participeraient au pitch le moment venu, puis passâmes en revue les sites et les réseaux sociaux mentionnant Jacksonsman.

À 15 h 30, je sentis la nervosité me gagner parce que je savais que la circulation serait infernale, mais Neji continua de travailler comme si de rien n'était après que je lui eus signalé que l'heure approchait. À 15 h 45, il émergea de son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres, tout en enfilant sa veste.

- Tu m'accompagnes, Narutp, annonça-t-il.

- Tu crois ? Répondis-je en battant des cils.

- Tu as travaillé dur pour m'aider à préparer cet entretien, non ? Tu n'es pas curieux de voir comment ça va se passer ?

- Si, bien sûr, répondis-je en me levant d'un bond. Merci, Neji.

Sachant l'importance que revêtait l'apparence dans ce genre d'entretien, je lissai mon pantalon crayon noire et tirai sur les poignets de ma chemise de soie écarlate. Par heureux hasard, celle-ci était assortie à la cravate de Neji.

Nous rejoignîmes l'ascenseur, et je fus pris de court en constatant que la cabine s'élevait au lieu de descendre. Au dernier étage, nous débouchâmes sur un palier autrement plus vaste que celui du vingtième. Des paniers suspendus garnis de lys et de fougères s'échappait un délicieux parfum, et sur la porte de verre fumé étaient gravés les mots UCHIWA INDUSTRIES.

Une fois le seuil franchi, on nous demanda de patienter un instant. Nous refusâmes l'un et l'autre les rafraîchissements qui nous furent proposés, et moins de cinq minutes après notre arrivée, une hôtesse nous escorta jusqu'à une salle de conférences.

Neji tourna vers moi un regard pétillant tandis que l'hôtesse refermait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Paré ?

- Paré, répondis-je.

La porte s'ouvrit et Neji s'effaça pour me laisser passer. Le sourire avenant que j'avais pris soin de plaquer sur mes lèvres se figea à la vue de l'homme qui venait de se lever pour nous accueillir.

Je m'étais immobilisé si brutalement que Neji me heurta, m'envoyant chanceler en avant. M. Noir Danger me saisit par la taille et m'attira contre lui. Mes poumons se vidèrent d'un coup, et le peu de bon sens que je possédais encore disparut dans la foulée. Sous mes paumes, ses biceps étaient d'une dureté minérale, son abdomen aussi rigide qu'une planche contre le mien. Il inspira, et les pointes de mes tétons durcirent, stimulées par le frottement de son torse.

Oh non ! J'étais maudit. Une suite d'image crépita dans mon esprit, illustrant les mille et une manières dont je pouvais tituber, trébucher, glisser, tomber, m'affaler et m'étaler devant ce dieu du sexe au fil des jours, des semaines et des mois à venir.

- Rebonjour, murmura-t-il, la vibration de sa voix se répercutant dans tout mon corps. C'est toujours un plaisir de tomber sur vous, Naruto.

Je rougis, partagé entre la honte et le désir, incapable de m'écarter de lui malgré la présence de deux autres personnes dans la salle. Le regard ouvertement sensuel dont il m'enveloppait ne m'aidait pas vraiment.

- Désolé pour cette entrée, monsieur Uchiwa, s'excusa Neji dans mon dos.

- Il n'y a pas lieu d'être désolé, monsieur Hyuga. C'était une entrée mémorable.

Je chancelai sur mes bexley quand Uchiwa s'écarta. Il portait un costume noir et une chemise et une cravate gris pâle. Et il était beaucoup trop séduisant, comme d'habitude.

Quel effet cela faisait-il de se savoir aussi spectaculairement beau ? Impossible d'aller où que ce fût sans causer une émeute.

Neji vint spontanément à la rescousse pour m'aider à retrouver l'équilibre.

Le regard d'Uchiwa demeura rivé sur la main que Neji avait glissée sous mon coude jusqu'à ce qu'il me lâche.

- Bien. Parfait, déclara mon chef en reprenant contenance. Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon assistant, Naruto Uzumaki.

Encore mal remis de mes émotions, je me tournai vers Neji en quête de soutien.

Uchiwa se pencha davantage vers moi.

- Asseyez-vous, Naruto, ordonna-t-il tranquillement.

Neji approuva un léger hochement de tête, mais j'étais en train de m'asseoir, mon corps ayant obéi d'instinct à l'ordre de l'Uchiwa avant même qu'il ait atteint mon esprit et que ce dernier ait le temps de se rebeller.

Au cours de l'heure qui suivit, alors que l'Uchiwa et les deux cadres de chez Jacksonsman bombardaient Neji de questions, je dus faire de gros efforts pour ne pas me tortiller sur mon siège. Les cadres en question étaient des femmes, deux belles blondes élégantes en tailleur pantalon. Celle en tailleur framboise semblait particulièrement désireuse d'attirer l'attention de l'Uchiwa tandis que sa collègue, en tailleur crème, se concentrait sur mon patron. Tous trois parurent impressionnées par l'habileté de Neji à leur démontrer que le travail fourni par l'agence accroîtrait significativement le prestige de la marque.

À l'évidence, Uchiwa dominait l'échange, et j'admirai le calme dont Neji fit preuve sous la pression que ce dernier exerçait sur lui.

- Bien joué, monsieur Hyuga, le félicita-t-il quand vint le moment de conclure. Je suis impatient de découvrir votre projet. Qu'est-ce qui vous inciterait à essayer la vodka Jacksonsman, Naruto?

Pris de court, je battis des paupières.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

L'intensité de son regard me transperça, et mon respect pour Neji, qui avait supporté le poids de ce regard braqué sur lui pendant plus d'une heure, s'en trouva accru.

L'Uchiwa avait fait pivoter son fauteuil de façon à me faire face. Son bras droit reposait sur le bois lisse du bureau que ses longs doigts élégants tapotaient en rythme. Pour une raison inexplicable, le ruban de peau doré, semé de poils mi-clairs mi-sombres, qu'on apercevait au ras de sa manche de chemise retint mon attention. Il était tellement... viril.

- Lequel des concepts suggérés par Neji préférez-vous ? S'enquit-il.

- Je pense qu'ils sont tous excellents.

- Je peux demander à tout le monde de quitter la pièce pour que vous me donniez une opinion sincère, s'il le faut, déclara-t-il en conservant une expression imperturbable.

Mes doigts se replièrent sur les accoudoirs de mon siège.

- Je viens de vous la donner, monsieur Uchiwa, mais, si cela vous intéresse, je suis persuadé qu'un produit symbolisant luxe et sensualité à moindre coût est susceptible de plaire au plus grand nombre. Cela dit, je n'ai pas les compét...

- Je suis d'accord, coupa-t-il en se levant. Vous voyez quelle direction creuser, monsieur Hyuga. Nous nous reverrons la semaine prochaine.

Je restai interdit face à cette accélération des événements, puis jetai un coup d'œil à Neji, qui semblait partagé entre joie et stupéfaction.

Je me levai à mon tour et me dirigeai vers la porte, conscient de la présence de l'Uchiwa à mes côtés. Sa façon de se mouvoir, cette grâce associée à une économie de mouvements m'excitaient, il fallait l'avouer. Il incarnait jusqu'au bout des ongles l'amant expert et exigeant. Il devait si bien s'y prendre que les femmes – et les hommes qui sait, devaient lui donner ce qu'il voulait avant même qu'il le leur demande.

Il nous accompagna jusqu'à la rangée d'ascenseurs tout en parlant vaguement de sport avec Neji, mais j'étais trop concentré sur la façon dont mon corps réagissait à sa proximité pour m'intéresser à la conversation. Quand l'ascenseur arriva enfin et que les portes coulissèrent, je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement et m'empressai de pénétrer dans la cabine en même temps que Neji.

- Un instant, Naruto, m'arrêta Uchiwa en m'attrapant par le coude. Il vous rejoint tout de suite, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Neji tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur le visage ahuri de mon patron.

L'Uchiwa demeura silencieux le temps que l'ascenseur amorce sa descente.

- Tu couches avec quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il en pressant de nouveau le bouton d'appel.

La question avait été posée avec une telle désinvolture que je mis un moment à comprendre et que je ne réalisai même pas qu'il m'avait tutoyé.

Je pris une brève inspiration.

- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ?

Il me fixa et je retrouvai dans son regard ce que j'y avais vu lors de notre première rencontre – puissance hors norme et contrôle d'acier. Je reculai involontairement. Comme la première fois. Cette fois, cependant, je ne tombai pas à la renverse – j'étais en progrès.

- Cela me regarde parce que j'ai envie de coucher avec toi, Naruto. J'ai besoin de savoir quels obstacles se dressent entre toi et moi, si tant est qu'il y en ait. Et le fait que je sois un homme n'en est évidemment pas un. Je sais que tu es gay.

La soudaine palpitation entre mes cuisses m'obligea à prendre appui contre le mur pour garder l'équilibre. Comment était-il au courant que j'étais gay ? Il tendit sa main, mais je l'arrêtai d'un geste.

- Peut-être que je ne suis pas intéressé, monsieur Uchiwa.

Une ombre de sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Seigneur, il pouvait être irrésistible...

J'étais dans un tel état de nerfs que la sonnerie annonçant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur me fit sursauter. De ma vie, je n'avais été à ce point excité, aussi brutalement attiré par un autre être humain, et je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi grossièrement insulté.

Je pénétrai dans la cabine et me retournai pour lui faire face.

Il sourit.

- À bientôt, Naruto.

Les portes se refermèrent et je me laissai aller contre la rampe de cuivre en m'efforçant de retrouver mes esprits. Je n'y étais toujours pas parvenu quand elles s'ouvrirent sur Neji, qui arpentait à grands pas le palier du vingtième étage.

- Neji, murmura-t-il en s'immobilisant, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Je poussai un long soupir. J'aurais aimé pouvoir raconter à Neji l'échange perturbant que je venais d'avoir avec l'Uchiwa, mais j'étais bien conscient que mon patron n'était pas l'exutoire idéal.

- Cela dit, quelle importance ? Ajoutai-je. Il a a été conquis par ta prestation, non ?

Un grand sourire éclaira ses traits.

- Je crois bien, oui.

- Comme dirait mon colocataire, il faut fêter ça. Veux-tu que je réserve une bonne table pour Ed et toi quelque part ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Pure Food and Wine à 19 heures, s'ils arrivent à nous trouver une place. Sinon, je te laisse carte blanche.

Nous venions à peine d'atteindre le bureau de Neji qu'Orochimaru, Tsunade, et Anko– respectivement P-DG, directrice exécutive et vice-président – déboulaient.

Je regagnai discrètement mon espace de travail pour appeler le restaurant et leur demander de me dénicher une table pour deux. Après avoir tant et tant supplié, l'hôtesse finit par céder.

Je laissai un message sur la boîte vocale de Neji : « C'est vraiment ton jour de chance. Tu as une table pour deux à Pure Food and Wine à 19 heures. Bonne soirée ! »

- Il a dit quoi ? S'exclama Kiba depuis l'autre bout du canapé, en élevant sa voix sur le dernier mot.

- Je sais, j'ai réagi comme toi, avouai-je avant d'avaler une gorgée du délicieux sauvignon dont j'avais fait l'emplette sur le chemin de retour. Et j'en suis encore à me demander si je n'ai pas imaginé cette conversation alors que j'étais bombardé par ses phéromones.

- Et alors ?

Je calai les pieds sous mes fesses et me blottis dans l'angle du canapé.

- Quoi, et alors ?

- Tu sais très bien quoi, Naru, répliqua-t-il.

Il récupéra son netbook sur la table basse et le posa sur ses jambes croisées.

- Tu vas conclure ou pas ?

- Je ne le connais pas ! M'insurgeai-je. Je ne connais même pas son prénom et il se permet de me balancer ça de but en blanc !

- Lui connaît le tien, me rappela-t-il tout en pianotant sur son clavier. Mais à quoi rime cette histoire de vodka ? Pourquoi avoir demandé ton patron ?

La main que je passais dans mes boucles s'immobilisa.

- Neji est très doué. Si Uchiwa a le moindre sens des affaires, il l'a remarqué et a décidé d'exploiter son talent.

- Je pense que son sens des affaires ne fait aucun doute, déclara Kiba en tournant l'écran de son netbook vers moi.

La page d'accueil d'Uchiwa Industries s'y étalait, illustrée par une superbe photo de l'Uchiwa Building.

- L'immeuble lui appartient, Naru. Sasuke Uchiwa en est le propriétaire.

Je fermai les yeux. Sasuke Uchiwa. Ce nom lui allait comme un gant.

- Il emploie des tas de gens parfaitement qualifiés pour gérer les campagnes de marketing de ses filiales. À mon avis, il n'a même pas l'embarras du choix.

- Tais-toi, Kiba.

- Il est beau, riche et bisexuel. Et il meurt d'envie de te prendre. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Sasuke... Uchiwa... Danger... est bisexuel.

- C'est affreusement gênant. Je vais être amené à le croiser sans arrêt. Je n'ai pas l'intention de plaquer mon job, ce que je fais me plaît vraiment et je m'entends très bien avec Neji. Il m'a complètement impliqué dans le développement de ce projet et j'ai déjà beaucoup appris avec lui.

- Tu te souviens de ce que disait le Dr Samuels à propos des risques calculés ? Quand ton psy te conseille de prendre un risque calculé, c'est que tu peux y aller. Tu sauras gérer, Naru. Vous êtes des adultes, Uchiwa et toi.

Il se concentra sur ses recherches Internet.

- Est-ce que tu savais qu'il n'a même pas trente ans ? Il en a vingt-huit, pour être précis. Il faut penser endurance sexuelle.

- Moi c'est plutôt à sa grossièreté que je pense. Je me suis senti insulté par ses avances. J'ai horreur d'être perçu comme une bite sur pattes.

Kiba m'adressa un regard compatissant.

- Désolé. Tu es tellement solide, tellement plus fort que moi que j'ai tendance à oublier que traînes un bagage aussi lourd que le mien.

- La plupart du temps, je l'oublie aussi, répondis-je en détournant les yeux – je n'étais pas d'humeur à évoquer nos épreuves passées. Je n'en suis pas à demander qu'il m'invite à sortir avec lui en bonne et due forme, mais il y a quand même d'autres façons de faire savoir à un homme qu'on a envie de lui.

- Tu as raison. C'est un goujat arrogant. Fais-le saliver jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Ça lui fera les pieds.

Je souris. Kiba a le don de me faire sourire en toutes circonstances.

- Je doute que quiconque soit jamais parvenu, pourtant c'est un fantasme qui a le mérite d'être amusant.

Il referma son netbook d'un claquement sec.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire, ce soir ?

- J'envisageais d'aller faire un tour dans cette salle de krav maga, à Brooklyn.

Je m'étais renseigné sur cette discipline depuis ma rencontre avec Arthur Smith, et l'idée de me libérer du stress en pratiquant un sport de combat intense avait fait son chemin dans mon esprit.

Je savais bien que ce ne serait jamais aussi intense que de m'envoyer en l'air avec Sasuke Uchiwa, mais j'estimais que ce serait autrement moins dangereux pour ma santé mentale.

* * *

Alors?

A vendredi =)


	3. Chapter 3

BONJOUR MES PETITS LOU! Alors voici le chapitre 3!

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à dire donc...

_BONNE LECTURE._

* * *

- Ta mère et Iruka n'accepteront jamais que tu viennes dans ce genre de quartier plusieurs soirs par semaine, observa Kiba en serrant sa veste en jean alors qu'il faisait à peine frais.

La salle d' Arthur Smith, un entrepôt en brique désaffecté, était située dans un ancien quartier industriel de Brooklyn qui peinait à s'embourgeoiser. L'espace était immense et, une fois la lourde porte métallique refermée, personne ne pouvait deviner ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Assis sur des gradins, nous regardions une demi-douzaine de combattants s'entraîner sur les tapis en contrebas.

- Aïe ! M'exclamai-je quand un type reçut un coup de pied dans le bas-ventre – même avec une coquille, ça ne devait pas être agréable. Comment Iruka le saura-t-il ? Enchaînai-je.

- Si tu te retrouves à l'hôpital, il le saura forcément, répliqua-t-il en me jetant un regard de biais. Je ne plaisante pas, Naruto. Le krav maga est un sport brutal ; c'est du full contact. Et même si tes bleus ne te trahissent pas, il finira par l'apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Comme toujours.

- C'est ma mère, elle lui répète tout. Je ne lui en parlerai pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle pensera que je cherche à me protéger à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé, elle se sentira coupable et en fera toute une histoire. Elle ne croira jamais qu'il s'agit juste de pratiquer un sport pour me détendre.

Je calai le menton au creux de ma main et regardai Arthur qui était occupé à expliquer des prises à une femme. C'était un bon prof. Patient, concentré, il utilisait des mots faciles à comprendre pour les non-initiés. Sa salle de cours était certes située dans un quartier mal famé, mais au fond, songeai-je, ce qu'il enseignait était on ne peut plus adapté à l'environnement. Ici, on était de plain-pied avec la brutalité du réel.

- Ce Arthur est vraiment pas mal, murmura Kiba.

- Je trouve aussi, mais il porte une alliance, je te signale.

- J'ai remarqué, oui. Les meilleurs ne restent malheureusement jamais longtemps sur le marché...

Une fois le cours terminé, Arthur nous rejoignit, l'œil brillant.

- Alors, Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

- Où est-ce que je peux m'inscrire ?

Arthur eut un sourire si adorable que Kiba s'empara de ma main et la serra très fort.

- Suis-moi.

Le vendredi commença merveilleusement bien. Neji m'expliqua comment réunir des informations pour élaborer un projet de campagne, ce qui l'amena à me parler d'Uchiwa Industries et de Sasuke Uchiwa, soulignant au passage que tous deux avaient le même âge.

- C'est une donnée que je ne dois pas perdre de vue, commenta-t-il. On oublie facilement qu'il est aussi jeune quand on l'a en face de soi.

- C'est vrai, acquiesçai-je, secrètement déçu à l'idée de ne pas revoir l'Uchiwa avant lundi.

J'avais beau me dire que c'était sans importance, envisager tout un week-end sans le croiser me chiffonnait. Sa présence déclenchait en moi une sacrée montée d'adrénaline et mon programme du week-end ne prévoyait rien d'aussi excitant.

J'étais en train de prendre des notes dans le bureau de Neji quand j'entendis le téléphone sonner dans mon box. Je m'excusai et m'empressai d'aller répondre.

- Bureau de Neji Hyuga...

- Naruto, mon garçon, comment vas-tu ?

Reconnaissant la voix de mon beau-père, je me laissai choir dans mon fauteuil. Iruka possédait ce timbre que j'avais toujours associé aux vieilles fortunes – raffiné, d'une assurance à la limite de l'arrogance.

- Iruka, murmurai-je. Tout va bien ? Maman va bien ?

- Oui. Tout va bien. Ta mère est merveilleuse, comme toujours.

Sa voix s'adoucissait toujours quand il parlait d'elle et je lui en étais reconnaissant. Je lui étais reconnaissant de bien de choses, en fait, mais il était parfois difficile de trouver l'équilibre entre cette reconnaissance et un sentiment de trahison vis-à-vis de mon père. Je n'ignorais pas que ce dernier vivait mal leur colossale différence de revenus.

- Tant mieux, dis-je. Maman et toi avez reçu mon message de remerciement pour mon smoking et celui de Kiba ?

- Oui, c'était très gentil de ta part, même si tu sais que nous n'attendons pas de remerciements pour de telles broutilles. Excuse-moi un instant.

Je l'entendis s'adresser à quelqu'un – sans doute sa secrétaire.

- Naruto, mon chéri, j'aimerais beaucoup que nous déjeunions ensemble aujourd'hui. J'enverrai Jiraiya te chercher.

- Aujourd'hui ? Mais on doit se voir demain soir. Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

- Je crains fort que non.

- Je ne dispose que d'une heure, tu sais ?

Je sentis une tape sur mon épaule et me retournai.

- Prends deux heures, murmura Neji. Tu l'as bien mérité.

Je soupirai et articulai un merci silencieux.

- À midi, ça te conviendrait, Iruka ?

- C'est parfait. Je suis impatient de te voir.

Je ressentais pour ma part aucune impatience à l'idée de déjeuner en tête à tête avec mon beau-père. Je quittai pourtant sagement mon bureau juste avant midi. Devant l'Uchiwafire, une limousine m'attendait et Jiraiya, qui faisait à la fois office de chauffeur et de garde du corps d'Iruka, m'ouvrit la portière tandis que je le saluais. Il se glissa derrière le volant et prit la direction du centre-ville. Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais assis à une table de conférences dans les bureaux d'Iruka devant un somptueux déjeuner pour deux visiblement commandé chez un traiteur de renom.

Il ne tarda guère à apparaître, aussi sémillant et distingué qu'à son habitude. Ses cheveux brun était relever en queue de cheval et, en dépit des marques du temps, son visage n'avait rien perdu de sa séduction. Dans son regard se lisait une intelligence aiguë. Sa silhouette demeurait athlétique, car il consacrait une part importante du peu de temps libre que lui laissaient ses affaires à se maintenir en forme, et ce, même avant d'épouser une femme plus jeune que lui dont il était follement épris – à savoir ma mère.

Je me levai à son approche et il déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

- Tu es ravissant, Naruto.

- Merci, Iruka.

Il prit place en bout de table, tout à fait conscient de l'arrière-plan prestigieux que constituait la ligne de gratte-ciel dans son dos.

- Mange, dit-il de ce ton autoritaire qui venait si aisément aux homme de pouvoir.

Des hommes comme Sasuke Uchiwa.

Iruka avait-il été aussi sexuellement entreprenant que Sasuke quand il avait son âge ?

Je m'emparai de ma fourchette et attaquai une salade de poulet aux airelles, noix de cajou et feta. Elle était parfaitement assaisonnée, et je mourrais de faim. Je ne fus pas mécontent qu'Iruka ne prenne pas tout de suite la parole, me permettant ainsi de profiter du repas. Malheureusement, ce répit fut de courte durée.

- Naruto, mon garçon, j'aimerais que nous discutions de ton subit intérêt pour le krav maga.

Je me figeai.

- Je te demande pardon ?

Iruka but une gorgée d'eau et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, la crispation de sa mâchoire m'indiquant que je n'allais pas apprécier ce qui allait suivre.

- Te savoir dans cette salle d'entraînement de Brooklyn a beaucoup perturbé ta mère, hier soir. Il m'a fallu du temps pour la calmer. J'ai dû lui assurer que je m'arrangerais avec toi pour que tu poursuives cette activité dans les meilleures conditions de sécurité possibles. Elle ne veut pas que...

- Attends, l'interrompis-je en reposant lentement ma fourchette, tout appétit m'ayant quitté. Comment a-t-elle su où j'étais ?

- Elle a fait placer un traceur sur ton portable.

- Non, soufflai-je avec l'impression de me dégonfler comme un ballon sur ma chaise.

La désinvolture avec laquelle il m'avait répondu, comme si c'était là la chose la plus naturelle du monde, me donna la nausée.

- C'est donc pour ça qu'elle a insisté pour que j'utilise un téléphone de ta société, dis-je d'une voix blanche. Et pas pour me faire réaliser des économies comme elle l'a prétendu.

- En partie, oui, bien sûr. Mais c'est surtout pour avoir l'esprit tranquille.

- Elle a besoin d'espionner son fils pour avoir l'esprit tranquille ? M'insurgeai-je. C'est malsain, Iruka. Tu dois t'en rendre compte. Elle est toujours suivie par le Dr Kotecha ?

Il eut la grâce de paraître mal à l'aise.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Il est au courant de ce qu'elle fait ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répliqua-t-il avec raideur. Je ne me mêle pas des histoires personnelles de Kushina.

Non, en effet. Il la cajolait, la choyait, la gâtait. Il permettait à son obsession à propos de ma sécurité de dépasser les limites du raisonnable.

- Elle doit lâcher prise. Moi, je l'ai fait.

- Tu étais innocent, Naruto. Elle se sent coupable de ne pas vous avoir protégé, toi et ta sœur. Sois un peu tolérant avec elle.

- Tolérant ? Elle empiète sur ma vie privée ! M'écriai-je, outré. Il faut qu'elle arrête !

Comment ma mère pouvait-elle faire une chose pareille ? Et pourquoi le faisait-elle ? Elle était en train de se rendre folle. Et moi avec.

- La question est très simple à régler, déclara Iruka. J'en ai parlé avec Jiraiya. Il se chargera de te conduire à Brooklyn quand tu le souhaiteras. Ce sera bien plus pratique pour toi.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu avais arrangé ça pour mon bien.

Les yeux me piquaient et la gorge me brûlait de larmes de frustration. Je ne supportais d'entendre Iruka évoquer Brooklyn comme s'il s'agissait d'un pays du tiers-monde.

- Je suis majeur. Je prends mes propres décisions. C'est la loi !

- N'adopte pas ce ton avec moi, Naruto. Je me contente de veiller sur ta mère. Et sur toi.

Je me levai de table.

- Tu la laisses faire. Tu l'entretiens dans sa maladie, et tu me rends malade, moi aussi.

- Assieds-toi. Il faut que tu manges. Kushina a peur que tu ne te nourrisses pas sainement.

- Elle a peur de tout, Iruka. C'est bien là le problème, rétorquai-je en jetant ma serviette sur la table. Je dois retourner travailler.

Je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers la porte au pas de charge. J'étais pressé de quitter les lieux. Je récupérai ma sacoche auprès de la secrétaire d'Iruka et laissai mon portable sur son bureau. Jiraiya, qui m'avait attendue dans le hall, m'emboîta le pas. Je ne cherchai pas à l'en empêcher, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne recevait d'ordres que d'Iruka.

Je passai le trajet de retour à fulminer sur la banquette arrière. Mais je pouvais pester tant que je voulais, je savais très bien qu'au bout du compte je ne valais pas mieux qu'Iruka. Je finirais par céder. Je m'inclinerais et je laisserais ma mère n'en faire qu'à sa tête parce que je ne supportais pas de la voir souffrir après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré. Elle était fragile – suite au décès de ma sœur, excessivement émotive, et m'aimait à la folie.

En arrivant a l'Uchiwafire, mon humeur était toujours aussi sombre. Lorsque Jiraiya m'eut déposé, je balayai la rue du regard, à la recherche d'un drugstore où acheter du chocolat ou d'une boutique de téléphones portables.

Je décidai de pousser jusqu'au coin de la rue pour acheter une demi-douzaine de barres chocolatées, puis regagnai l'UchiwaFire. Je ne m'étais absenté qu'une heure sur les deux que Neji m'avait accordées, pourtant je préférais retourner travailler. Ça me permettrait de disposer d'un peu plus de temps pour savourer le chocolat noir et le caramel fondant.

Les portes s'écartèrent, révélant Sasuke Uchiwa en train de discuter avec deux messieurs.

Comme à chaque fois, le simple fait de poser les yeux sur lui me coupa le souffle et ranima la colère que je m'efforçais d'étouffer. Pourquoi avait-il cet effet-là sur moi ? Quand donc serais-je enfin immunisé contre son charme ?

Il leva les yeux. Un lent, un irrésistible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres dès qu'il me vit.

C'était bien ma veine. J'étais devenu pour lui une sorte de défi.

Le sourire de Sasuke céda la place à un léger froncement de sourcils.

- Nous terminerons cette conversation plus tard, dit-il à ses collègues sans me quitter des yeux.

Il pénétra dans la cabine et tendit la main, paume en avant, pour les dissuader d'en faire autant. Ils cillèrent, surpris, et leurs regards firent un aller-retour entre Uchiwa et moi.

Je sortis de la cabine, estimant qu'il serait plus sage pour ma santé mentale de prendre un autre ascenseur.

- Pas si vite, Naruto, fit Tomlinson en m'attrapant par le coude pour me tirer en arrière.

Les portes se refermèrent et la cabine reprit son ascension silencieuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Aboyai-je.

Après mon entretien houleux avec Iruka, je n'étais pas d'humeur à me laisser malmener par un autre mâle dominateur.

Sasuke referma les mains sur mes bras et me scruta de son regard si noir.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, dit-il. Qu'est-ce donc ?

La décharge électrique désormais familière crépita entre nous, intensifiée par ma mauvaise humeur.

- Vous.

- Moi ?

Ses mains me caressaient les épaules. Il me lâcha soudain, sortit une clef de sa poche et pivota pour l'insérer dans le panneau de commande. Les lumières de tous les numéros d'étages s'éteignirent, à l'exception du dernier.

Il portait un costume noir à fines rayures grises. Le voir de dos fut une révélation. Quoique larges, ses épaules n'avaient rien de massif. Elles soulignaient l'étroitesse de ses hanches et la longueur de ses jambes. Je fus pris d'une envie d'attraper les mèches noir et de tirer dessus. Avec force. Histoire qu'il soit aussi énervé que moi. Je me sentais belliqueux à présent, et j'avais envie d'en découdre.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'entretenir avec vous, monsieur Uchiwa, lâchai-je.

Il regardait l'aiguille de cuivre de styles rétro indiquer les étages au-dessus des portes.

- Je peux m'arranger pour que cela change.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Pas de mensonges, Naruto. Jamais.

- Ce n'est pas un mensonge. D'accord, je vous trouve attirant. Et alors ? C'est le cas de la plupart des femmes et des hommes, j'imagine.

J'enveloppai ce qui restait de ma barre chocolatée dans son emballage et la rangeai dans ma sacoche. Lorsque Sasuke Uchiwa était dans les parages, je n'avais pas besoin de chocolat.

- Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller plus loin, martelai-je.

Lentement, il se retourna pour me faire face, affichant cette ombre de sourire qui adoucissait les contours de sa bouche à damner une sainte. Son aisance et sa nonchalance ne firent que m'irriter davantage.

- Parler d' « attirance » est un euphémisme lorsqu'il s'agit de définir ceci, observa-t-il en nous désignant.

- Vous allez peut-être me trouver fou, mais j'ai besoin d'apprécier un homme avant d'envisager de me déshabiller devant lui et de coucher avec lui.

- Je ne te trouve pas fou du tout, assura-t-il. En fait, je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie d'avoir une relation amoureuse.

- Tant mieux. Nous sommes deux dans le même cas. Je suis ravi que ce point soit éclairci.

Il se rapprocha, leva la main jusqu'à mon visage. Je me forçai à rester immobile pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de voir qu'il m'intimidait. Son pouce effleura le coin de mes lèvres, puis il le porta à sa bouche. Il le lécha et ronronna :

- Hmm. Chocolat et toi... Délicieux.

Un frisson me parcourut, aussitôt suivi par un début d'érection alors que je m'imaginais léchant du chocolat sur son corps mortellement sexy.

Son regard s'obscurcit, et il ajouta d'une voix sourde, terriblement intime :

- Le romantisme ne fait pas partie de mon répertoire, Naruto. En revanche, je saurai te faire jouir de mille et une façons. Laisse-moi te montrer.

La cabine ralentit et s'immobilisa. Il retira la clef du panneau de commande. Les portes coulissèrent.

Je reculai jusqu'au fond de la cabine et lui fis signe de s'éloigner d'un geste bref.

- Je ne suis absolument pas intéressé, m'entêtai-je.

- Nous en reparlerons.

Me saisissant le coude, il m'incita à sortir avec une douce fermeté.

Je le suivis parce que j'aimais l'effet que sa proximité avait sur moi, et parce que j'étais curieux d'entendre ce qu'il trouverait à dire une fois qu'il disposait de plus de cinq minutes de mon temps.

La double porte vitrée s'ouvrit instantanément à son approche, si bien qu'il n'eut pas besoin de ralentir l'allure. La blonde vénitienne à l'accueil s'empressa de se lever, s'apprêtant visiblement à lui communiquer une information, mais se ravisa lorsqu'il secoua impatiemment la tête. Elle referma la bouche et me fixa avec de grands yeux couleur jade quand nous passâmes devant elle en coup de vent.

Le trajet jusqu'au bureau de l'Uchiwa fut heureusement très court. Son secrétaire se leva, lui aussi, mais ne dit mot quand il découvrit qu'il était accompagné.

- Bloquez les appels, Suigetsu, ordonna Uchiwa en me faisant franchir la double porte vitrée de son bureau.

Mon irritation ne m'empêcha pas d'être impressionné par le centre de commande de Sasuke Uchiwa. Des baies vitrées surplombaient la ville sur deux côtés tandis qu'un mur de verre séparait le bureau du reste du plateau. Le seul mur opaque, qui faisait face à la grande table de travail, était recouvert d'écrans plats diffusant en continu des chaînes d'actualités du monde entier. Il y avait trois aires de travail distinctes, chacune d'elles plus spacieuse que le bureau de Neji, ainsi qu'un bar contenant des carafes en cristal coloré, seules touches de couleur dans cet espace qui se déclinait en noir, gris et blanc.

Uchiwa pressa un bouton sur son bureau pour refermer la porte, puis un autre qui dépolit instantanément la paroi de verre, nous isolant ainsi du regard de ses employés. Il se débarrassa de sa veste qu'il suspendit à un portemanteau chromé, puis revint vers moi. Je m'étais immobilisé à deux pas du seuil et n'en avais pas bougé.

- Envie de boire quelque chose, Naruto?

- Non, merci.

Il était encore plus appétissant en bras de chemise et gilet, dus-je admettre. Il avait un corps d'athlète, une jolie carrure, et le jeu de ses muscles était un régal pour les yeux.

Il désigna un canapé de cuir noir.

- Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

- Je dois retourner travailler.

- Et j'ai une réunion à 14 heures. Plus vite nous aurons réglé la question, plus vite nous retournerons à nos affaires. Assieds-toi.

- Et quelle question sommes-nous supposés régler ?

Il soupira, me souleva en me calant sur son épaule, et me porta jusqu'au canapé - sa force ne faisait à présent aucun doute. Il m'y laissa tomber sur les fesses, puis s'assit à côté de moi.

- Celle de tes objections. Il est temps de discuter des conditions qui me permettront de coucher avec toi.

- Il n'y en a qu'une : un miracle.

Il était désormais beaucoup trop près.

- Je trouve votre approche grossière et insultante, conclus-je sèchement.

Très excitante aussi, mais il était hors de question que je le lui avoue.

Il me dévisagea, les yeux plissés.

- C'est peut-être brutal, reconnut-il , mais cela a le mérite d'être honnête. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois sensible au baratin et à la flatterie.

- Je déteste être perçu comme un objet sexuel que l'on jette lorsqu'on n'est lassé.

Uchiwa haussa les sourcils.

- Au temps pour moi.

- Nous avons terminé ? Demandai-je en me levant.

Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de mon poignet et il me fit rasseoir illico.

- Nous venons à peine de commencer. Voici les points sur lesquels nous nous sommes entendus : nous ressentons une forte attirance sexuelle réciproque et nous ne cherchons ni l'un ni l'autre une histoire d'amour. Que veux-tu, au juste, Naruto? Tu as envie d'être séduit ?

Cette conversation m'horrifiait autant qu'elle me fascinait, pourtant je me sentis tenté par cette dernière proposition. Difficile de ne pas l'être face à un spécimen viril de ce calibre, déterminé à me mettre dans son lit qui plus est. Le désarroi l'emporta malgré tout.

- Planifier une relation sexuelle comme on planifie une transaction commerciale me réfrigère complètement, lâchai-je.

- Établir les paramètres dès le départ diminue le risque d'espérances et de déceptions, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

- Vous plaisantez ? M'exclamai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Écoutez-vous ! Pourquoi parler d'attirance sexuelle ? Soyez cohérent, appelez ça plutôt une émission séminale dans un orifice agréé !

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et s'esclaffa, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître mon irritation. Son rire me submergea telle une vague. La conscience aiguë que j'avais de sa présence grimpa de plusieurs crans, jusqu'à devenir douleur physique. Ce rire bon enfant faisait de lui un être de chair et de sang plus qu'un dieu du sexe. Il l'humanisait, le rendait réel.

Je me levai de nouveau et m'éloignai – hors de sa portée.

- Une aventure purement sexuelle se passe de fleurs et de roucoulades, déclarai-je. Elle n'en demeure pas moins une relation entre deux personnes. Une relation qui peut être amicale. Fondée, au minimum sur le respect mutuel.

Il cessa de sourire tandis qu'il se levait à son tour. Son regard s'assombrit.

- Mes relations intimes sont dépourvues d'ambiguïté. Tu voudrais que je brouille les frontières, Naruto. Je ne vois aucune bonne raison de le faire.

- Je ne veux strictement rien, si ce n'est de retourner travailler, ripostai-je avant de me diriger d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

Je marmonnai un juron quand la poignée refusa de tourner.

- Laissez-moi sortir, monsieur Uchiwa.

Je le sentis s'approcher de mon dos. Il posa les paumes sur la porte vitrée de part et d'autre de mes épaules, m'emprisonnant entre ses bras. J'étais incapable de penser à ma propre survie quand il était aussi près.

Il émanait de lui une volonté, une puissance presque palpables. Elles m'enveloppèrent comme il se rapprochait davantage. Le monde cessa d'exister à l'extérieur du champ magnétique qu'il avait créé autour de nous, et mon corps entier n'aspira plus qu'à ce tendre vers lui. Qu'il puisse déclencher en moi une sensation aussi profonde et viscérale après m'avoir fait une proposition aussi irritante me donna le vertige. Comment pouvais-je être à ce point excité par un homme dont les paroles auraient dû me faire l'effet d'une douche froide ?

- Retournes-toi, Naruto.

Son ton autoritaire ne fit qu'accroître mon excitation, et je fermai les yeux pour tenter d'y résister. Pour ne rien arranger, il sentait merveilleusement bon. Le désir qui émanait de lui enflammait mes sens, affolés par sa proximité. Une réponse incontrôlable, intensifiée par les vestiges de ma colère contre Iruka et celle, toute récente, contre l'Uchiwa.

J'avais envie de lui. À un point inimaginable. Pourtant, il était une menace pour moi. Et, franchement, je n'avais pas besoin de son aide pour me gâcher la vie ; je m'en sortais très bien tout seul.

J'appuyai mon front contre la vitre froide.

- Laissez tomber, Uchiwa.

- C'est ce que je fais. Tu es trop dangereux.

Ses lèvres me frôlèrent le cou, juste sous l'oreille. Il posa la main sur mon ventre, pour m'inciter à me presser contre lui. La rigidité de son sexe au creux de mes reins me confirma qu'il était aussi excité que moi.

- Retournes-toi et dis-moi au revoir.

Obéissant à contrecœur, je me laisser aller contre la porte pour rafraîchir mon dos brûlant. Il plaqua l'avant-bras contre le battant vitré afin de se rapprocher de moi. J'avais à peine assez d'espace pour respirer. Sa main s'était déplacée de mon ventre à ma hanche, et les légères contractions involontaires de ses doigts me rendaient fou. Il me dévisagea ; son regard était d'une intensité proche de l'incandescence.

- Embrasse-moi, ordonna-t-il. Donne-moi au moins ça.

Un peu haletant, j'humectai mes lèvres sèches. Un son étrange franchit les siennes, à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le gémissement, et sa bouche se referma sur la mienne. Je fus surpris par la douceur de ses lèvres et par la délicatesse de la pression qu'il exerçait. Je soupirai, et sa langue s'immisça dans ma bouche pour me savourer sensuellement. Il embrassait avec assurance et habileté, et une pointe d'agressivité qui m'affola.

J'enregistrai machinalement le bruit que fit ma sacoche en heurtant le sol. Mes mains s'égarèrent dans ses cheveux. Je tirai sur les mèches soyeuses pour orienter l'inclination de sa bouche. Il soupira et son baiser s'intensifia, sa langue caressant langoureusement la mienne. Les battements désordonnés de son cœur contre mon torse me prouvaient qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un fantasme né de mon imagination enfiévrée.

Soudain, il m'écarta de la porte, m'enlaça et me souleva de terre.

- J'ai envie de toi, Naruto. Dangereux ou pas, je suis incapable de m'arrêter.

Ainsi plaqué contre lui, j'étais douloureusement conscient de chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Je lui rendis son baiser comme si j'avais l'intention de le dévorer tout cru. Ma peau devint moite, j'avais les tétons qui s'étaient dressés, et mon érection ne cessait d'augmenter. Mon torse palpitait au rythme frénétique des battements de mon cœur.

J'eus vaguement conscience d'un mouvement, puis je sentis le canapé sous mon dos. L'Uchiwa était penché sur moi, un genou en appui sur l'assise du canapé. Son bras gauche supportait le poids de son torse tandis que sa main remontait le long de ma cuisse, ferme et possessive.

Sa respiration devint sifflante quand ses doigts s'arrêtèrent à mon entrejambe pour rencontrer mon érection. S'arrachant à la contemplation de mon visage, il baissa les yeux.

- Mon Dieu, Naruto, souffla-t-il en me débraguettant.

Seigneur, cette voix ! J'en frissonnais de la tête aux pieds. Je soulevai alors mes hanches pour lui faciliter la tâche de coulisser mon pantalon jusqu'à mes chevilles.

- Il va falloir que je fasse attention à ton patron, puisqu'il est lui aussi gay.

- Il est en couple, dis-je en haletant.

À travers une sorte de brouillard, je le vis s'allonger sur moi. Mes jambes s'écartèrent spontanément pour l'accueillir, et mes muscles se raidirent, pressé que j'étais d'aller à sa rencontre, de hâter l'instant de ce contact dont je rêvais depuis que j'avais posé les yeux sur lui pour la première fois dans le hall. Inclinant la tête, il captura de nouveau ma bouche, mais avec une voracité dépourvue de douceur.

Puis il interrompit brutalement notre baiser et se releva d'un bond.

Je restai là, pantelant et moite, éperdu de désir. Avant de comprendre ce qui l'avait incité à agir de la sorte.

Quelqu'un venait de parler derrière lui.

* * *

Alors?

A lundi


	4. Chapter 4

BONJOUR MES PETIT LOU! Alors voici le chapitre 4. Normalement, je ne devais pas le mettre aujourd'hui, car j'ai BEAUCOUP de devoir pour demain et en plus je dois apprendre une chanson par cœur, mais comme je suis un gentil petit garçon je vous la poste.

En parlant de garçon, beaucoup me prenne pour une fille. Voici un exemple d'une fan qui me dit « T'es une véritable sadique». Le problème c'est que je suis un GARÇON. Donc merci de laisser vos une ou autre terme féminin et utiliser des masculin ^-^.

On m'a fait la remarque qu'au début j'ai dit que c'était un NaruSasu et j'ai fait un SasuNaru donc je m'excuse pour ça (au pire temps qu'il y a Naruto et Sasuke tout le monde est content)

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

Mortifié par cette intrusion malvenue, je me redressai précipitamment.

- ... dez-vous de 14 heures est arrivé.

Je mis un certain temps à réaliser que nous étions toujours seuls dans la pièce et que la voix que j'avais entendue provenait d'un haut-parleur. Sasuke se tenait debout près de l'autre extrémité du canapé, le visage empourpré, l'air renfrogné, le souffle erratique. Sa cravate était desserrée et sa braguette était tendue par une érection.

Une vision cauchemardesque se forma dans ma tête. Quelle allure je devais avoir ! En plus, j'allais être en retard au travail !

- Bon sang, souffla-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. On est au beau milieu de la journée. Dans mon foutu bureau !

Je me levai et tâchai de remettre de l'ordre dans ma tenue.

- Attends, dit-il.

Il s'approcha de moi, et remonta mon pantalon.

Furieux à l'idée de ce que j'avais laisser se produire alors que j'étais censé être à mon poste de travail, je lui tapai sèchement sur les mains.

- Laisse-moi !

- Tais-toi, Naruto, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sévère en tirant sur le bas de ma chemise. Arrange tes cheveux.

Il alla récupérer sa veste, l'enfila et rajusta son nœud de cravate. Nous atteignîmes la porte en même temps. Il se baissa avant moi pour ramasser ma sacoche, me la tendit, puis me saisit le menton pour me forcer à le regarder.

- Ça va aller ? S'enquit-il doucement.

Ma gorge me brûlait. J'étais excité, furieux et affreusement gêné. De ma vie, je n'avais perdu ainsi la tête. Et je détestais que cela me soit arrivé avec lui, un homme qui avait une approche de l'intimité sexuelle tellement clinique que le simple fait d'y penser me déprimait.

Je détournai la tête.

- De quoi ai-je l'air ?

- Tu es très beau et très désirable. J'ai douloureusement envie de toi et je suis à deux doigts de te ramener sur ce canapé pour te faire jouir jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter.

- On ne peut pas t'accuser d'être hypocrite, marmonnai-je, conscient de n'être absolument pas choqué.

La brutalité de son désir agissait sur moi comme un véritable aphrodisiaque. J'agrippai fermement la bandoulière de ma sacoche et m'efforçai de réprimer le tremblement de mes jambes. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui au plus vite. Et une fois ma journée terminée, il me faudrait un grand verre de vin.

- Je vais me débrouiller pour finir à 17 heures, annonça-t-il. Je passerai te chercher.

- Certainement pas. Il n'y a strictement rien de changé entre nous.

- Pur mensonge, Naruto.

- Flagrant délit d'arrogance. J'ai perdu la tête un instant, mais je ne suis toujours pas intéressé.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la poignée de la porte.

- Si, tu l'es. Ce qui ne te plaît pas, c'est l'emballage. Je te promets de réviser ma copie.

Toujours ce vocabulaire d'homme d'affaires. Ce ton sec et sans appel.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne, tournai la poignée, puis me baissai pour passer sous son bras et franchir le seuil. Son secrétaire se leva précipitamment, aussi ébahi que la femme et les deux hommes qui attendaient Uchiwa.

- Suigetsu va vous installer dans mon bureau, leur dit Uchiwa derrière moi. Je reviens tout de suite.

Il me rattrapa devant le comptoir de l'accueil, glissa le bras autour de ma taille. Ne souhaitant pas faire de scène, j'attendis que nous ayons atteint le palier pour m'écarter de lui.

- À 17 heures, Naruto, dit-il en appelant l'ascenseur.

- Je ne suis pas libre.

- Demain, alors.

- Je suis pris tout le week-end.

Il se planta devant moi.

- Par qui ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Ça ne vous reg...

Sa main recouvrit ma bouche.

- Pas de vouvoiement. Aucun retour en arrière possible, Naruto. Dis-moi simplement quand. Et avant de dire jamais, regarde-moi bien : est-ce que je te donne l'impression de me laisser facilement éconduire ?

Son visage était dur, son regard farouche. Je frémis. Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir le dessus dans un bras de fer avec Sasuke Uchiwa.

Je déglutis et attendis qu'il écarte sa main de ma bouche.

- Je pense que nous avons tous deux besoin de laisser retomber la pression. De réfléchir un jour ou deux.

- Lundi après le travail, persista-t-il.

L'ascenseur arriva et je pénétrai dans la cabine.

- Lundi midi, répliquai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Nous ne disposerions que d'une heure – issue garantie.

Juste avant que les portes se ferment complètement, il lâcha :

- Nous y arriverons, Naruto.

Une déclaration qui ressemblait autant à une menace qu'à une promesse.

Quand je rejoignis mon bureau, il était presque 14 h 15.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto, me rassura Neji. J'ai déjeuné avec Leaman et je rentre à peine. Tu n'as rien raté.

- Merci, Neji.

Il avait beau dire, je me sentais affreusement coupable. Quand je pense que j'avais trouvé que la journée commençait divinement !

Nous travaillâmes sans interruption jusqu'à 17 heures sur un projet de fast-food qui nous amena à envisager des slogans dignes d'une chaîne d'épicerie bio.

- Antagonisme, choc, attraction, avait plaisanté Neji sans se douter que sa formule s'appliquait parfaitement à ma vie personnelle.

Je venais d'éteindre mon ordinateur et je me perchais pour récupérer ma sacoche dans mon tiroir quand le téléphone sonna. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule, constatai qu'il était 17 heures pile et envisageai de ne pas répondre, ma journée de travail étant officiellement terminée.

Comme je me sentais encore coupable d'avoir pris plus de deux heures pour déjeuner, je décidai que répondre à cet appel de dernière minute constituait une juste pénitence ;

-Bureau de Neji Hyuga, Nar...

-Naruto, mon trésor ! Iruka dit que tu as oublié ton portable sur le bureau de sa secrétaire.

Je me laissai aller contre le dossier de mon siège. Je croyais voir le mouchoir que ma mère serrait généralement dans sa main quand elle adoptait ce ton anxieux, ce qui eut le don de m'agacer, mais aussi de me fendre le cœur.

- Bonsoir, maman. Comment vas-tu ?

- Oh, je vais très bien, je te remercie ! Répondit ma mère d'une voix tout à la fois suave et juvénile, sorte de croisement entre celles de Marilyn Monroe et Scarlett Johanson. Jiraya a laissé ton portable au portier de ton immeuble. Tu ne devrais pas t'en séparer. On ne sait jamais quand on peut avoir besoin d'appeler quelqu'un...

J'envisageai de garder le téléphone et de me contenter de transférer les appels vers un nouveau numéro dont ma mère ignorerait l'existence, mais ce serait nier le problème.

- Que pense le Dr Kotecha du fait que tu surveilles mes déplacements grâce au portable que tu m'as donné ?

Le silence qui accueillit cette question fut bien plus éloquent que le faux-fuyant qui lui succéda.

- Le Dr Kotecha sait que je me fais du souci pour toi.

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez, puis déclarai :

- Je crois qu'il serait temps de prendre de nouveau un rendez-vous conjoint avec lui, maman.

- Oh... bien sûr. Il m'a justement dit qu'il aimerait te revoir.

« Probablement parce qu'il se doute que tu ne lui dis pas tout », faillis-je lui rétorquer. Je préférai changer de sujet.

- J'aime beaucoup mon nouveau travail.

- C'est merveilleux, Naruto ! Ton patron te traite-t-il correctement ?

- Oui, il est génial. Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux.

- Beau garçon ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ma famille avait plutôt bien pris mon homosexualité lorsque je leur avait annoncé, vers le milieu de mon adolescence.

- Oui, répondis-je. Et déjà pris.

- Zut alors ! Ils le sont toujours, commenta-t-elle en riant.

Mon sourire s'élargit. J'aimais que ma mère soit heureuse et j'aurai aimé l'entendre rire plus souvent.

- J'ai hâte de te voir au dîner de bienfaisance demain soir.

Kushina Uzumaki était d'autant plus dans son élément lors d'événement mondains que sa beauté lui avait toujours valu à bénéficier de l'attention masculine.

- Que dirais-tu de consacrer la journée à s'y préparer? Suggéra-t-elle d'un ton plein d'espoir. Toi, moi et Kiba. On se ferait bichonner au spa. Je suis sûre qu'un massage te ferait un bien fou après ta semaine de travail.

- Je me laisserais bien tenter, avouai-je. Et je sais que Kiba adorerait ça.

- Formidable ! J'enverrai une voiture vous chercher. Vers 11 heures, cela te conviendrait ?

- Nous serons prêts.

Après avoir raccroché, je poussai un long soupir et rêvai d'un bain chaud suivi d'un orgasme. Au fond, peu m'importait que Sasuke Uchiwa découvre, d'une façon ou d'une autre, que je m'étais masturbé en pensant à lui. La frustration sexuelle ne fait qu'affaiblir ma position, faiblesse dont je savais qu'il ne risquait pas de souffrir de son côté. Je lui faisais confiance pour dénicher un orifice agréé avant la fin de la journée.

J'étais en train de ranger mes affaires quand le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Ma mère ne perdait jamais très longtemps un objectif de vue. Les quelques minutes qui venaient de s'écouler lui avaient certainement suffi pour réaliser que la question de mon portable n'avait pas été réglée. Une fois de plus, j'hésitai à décrocher, puis décidai que je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi avec un problème en suspens. Je débitai ma formule rituelle d'un ton plat.

- Je pense toujours à toi, fit la voix de velours de l'Uchiwa.

J'éprouvai un tel soulagement que je réalisai que j'avais eu l'espoir de l'entendre de nouveau, avant de quitter le bureau.

Le désir qui me transperça était si aigu que je sus que Sasuke Uchiwa était devenu une drogue, ma source principale de sensations intenses.

- Je sens encore ton corps sous le mien, Naruto. J'ai la saveur de ta bouche sur la langue. Je n'ai pas débandé depuis ton départ, malgré deux réunions et une téléconférence. C'est toi qui commandes, tu peux exiger de moi ce que tu veux.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir, murmurai-je.

Je le fis volontairement attendre, souriant en me remémorant le conseil de Kiba : « Fais-le saliver jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus ».

- Mmm... Rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Permets-moi de te donner un conseil amical. Tu devrais passer un moment avec l'un de ces hommes qui rampent à tes pieds et te donnent l'impression d'être un dieu vivant. Le baiser jusqu'à ce que vous ne puissiez plus marcher ni l'un ni l'autre. Quand tu me reverras lundi, tu domineras tes envies et ta vie reprendra son cours obsessionnel compulsif habituel.

J'entendis un craquement à l'autre bout de la ligne et je l'imaginai en train de s'adosser à son fauteuil de direction.

- Naruto, je laisse passer pour cette fois mais, la prochaine fois que tu t'aviseras d'insulter mon intelligence, tu auras droit à une bonne fessée.

- Ce n'est pas mon truc.

Le ton sur lequel il m'avait mis en garde m'avait pourtant excité. Danger avait ce pouvoir-là sur moi.

- Nous en reparlerons. En attendant, dis-moi plutôt ce que tu aimes.

Je me levai.

- Tu as vraiment la voix qui convient pour faire l'amour par téléphone, mais je dois y aller. Mon pénis a rendez-vous avec ma main.

J'aurai dû raccrocher, histoire de lui clouer le bec en beauté. Pourtant, je fus incapable de résister à la tentation de vérifier si cette provocation avait produit l'effet escompté. Et puis, il fallait l'avouer, je m'amusais beaucoup.

- Naruto, ronronna Sasuke, sa voix prenant une inflexion troublante, tu as décidé de me faire languir, c'est ça ? Comment te convaincre de m'inclure à ce rendez-vous ?

J'ignorai ses deux questions et passai les bandoulières de ma sacoche sur mon épaule, heureux qu'il ne puisse voir ma main trembler. Je n'étais pas en train de parler plaisir solitaire avec Sasuke Uchiwa. Absolument pas. Je n'avais encore jamais discuté de masturbation avec un homme – même avec Kiba, alors un homme qui était pratiquement un inconnu...

- Une longue complicité s'unit entre les deux parties de mon anatomie auxquels j'ai fait allusion, déclarai-je. Chaque fois que nous nous séparons, nous savons très bien qui a été utilisé par l'autre. Et ce n'est pas moi. Bonne soirée, Sasuke.

Je raccrochai et décidai de descendre les vingt étages à pied, autant pour éviter de le croiser dans l'ascenseur que pour remplacer une séance de gymnase.

J'étais tellement content de rentrer chez moi que je franchis le seuil en dansant presque, de façon comédie musicale.

- Que c'est bon de retrouver sa maison ! M'exclamai-je en pivotant sur moi-même après avoir refermé la porte.

Ce cri du cœur fit tressaillir les deux personnes qui se trouvaient sur le canapé.

- Heu... Salut, soufflai-je, gêné.

Kiba et son invité n'étaient certes pas dans une position compromettante, mais ils étaient assis suffisamment près l'un de l'autre pour qu'on en déduise un certain degré d'intimité.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Sasuke, qui choisissait de dépouiller de toute intimité l'acte le plus intime qui soit. J'avais connu des aventures d'une nuit et il m'était arrivé d'entretenir des amitiés incluant des bénéfices annexes. Personne ne savait mieux que moi que baiser et faire l'amour sont deux choses différentes, cependant je doutais d'être un jour capable de considérer l'acte sexuel comme aussi anodin que l'Uchiwa voie les choses ainsi, même si ce n'était pas le genre d'homme susceptible d'inspirer de la pitié ou de la compassion.

- Salut, Naru, lança Kiba en se levant. J'espérais que tu rentrerais avant le départ de Shino.

- J'ai cours dans une heure, expliqua Shino en contournant la table basse tandis que je me débarrassais de mes affaires. Mais je suis content d'avoir l'occasion de te rencontrer avant de partir.

-Moi aussi, répondis-je en serrant la main qu'il me tendait.

Il devait avoir à peu près mon âge. Plutôt grand de taille, il avait des cheveux bruns , formant une « mini-banane » au-dessus de sa tête.

- Ça ne t'ennuie pas que je me serve un verre de vin ? Demandai-je. J'ai eu une journée assez chargée.

- Je t'en prie, répondit Shino.

- J'en prendrais bien un aussi, annonça Kiba en nous rejoignant devant le comptoir de la cuisine.

Il portait un jean noir taille basse et un pull noir dont l'encolure dégageait la naissance de ses épaules. Une tenue faussement négligée qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux brun ses yeux.

Je m'approchai de la cave à vin et en sortis une bouteille au hasard.

Les mains dans les poches, Shino se mit à bavarder à voix basse avec Kiba tandis que je débouchai la bouteille et remplissais deux verres.

Le téléphone sonna. Je décrochai le combiné mural.

- Allô ?

- Naruto ? C'est Arthur Smith.

- Bonsoir, Arthur, répondis-je. Comment ça va ?

- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. J'ai eu votre numéro par votre beau-père, Iruka Umino.

Moi qui croyais en avoir fini avec Iruka pour aujourd'hui !

- Pas du tout. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Franchement, j'avoue que je vis un rêve éveillé. Votre beau-père va financer quelques améliorations au niveau de la sécurité dans la salle ainsi que des travaux d'aménagement qui devenaient urgents. D'où mon appel. La salle sera fermée jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et les cours ne reprendront que lundi prochain.

Je fermai les yeux, m'efforçant de tenir en bride mon exaspération. Ce n'était pas la faute de Arthur si Iruka et ma mère étaient des monstres hyperprotecteurs qui voulaient tout contrôler. Apparemment, le ridicule de leur démarche leur avait échappé : ils cherchaient à me protéger dans un endroit rempli de gens qui pratiquaient des sports d'autodéfense.

- C'est noté. Je suis pressé de m'entraîner avec vous.

- Moi aussi, Naruto. Cela dit, je vais vous mener la vie dure, je vous préviens. Vos parents ne regretteront pas leur investissement.

Je déposai un verre devant Kiba et avalai une longue gorgée du mien. L'argent avait décidément le pouvoir d'acheter bien des choses, y compris la coopération. Voilà pourquoi il avait subitement décidé de me vouvoyer – j'étais le beau-fils de monsieur Umino. Mais encore une fois, je ne pouvais pas blâmer Arthur.

- Je ne me plaindrai pas, assurai-je.

- On s'y mettra dès lundi. J'ai donné les horaires de cours à votre chauffeur.

- Parfait. À lundi prochain, alors.

Comme je raccrochais, je surpris le regard dont Shino couvait Kiba, persuadé que ni lui ni mois ne le regardions. Un regard doux, empli de désir tendre, qui me rappela que mes problèmes pouvaient attendre.

- Désolé de te croiser sur le départ, Shino. Est-ce que tu aurais un peu de temps pour une pizza mercredi soir ? On en profiterait pour échanger autre chose qu'un bonjour-au revoir.

-Mercredi, j'ai cours, répondit-il à regret avant de lancer un regard de biais à Kiba. Jeudi, en revanche, je suis libre...

-Super, déclarai-je en souriant. On pourrait se faire livrer des pizzas et regarder des films, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-J'en dis que je trouve ça super.

Kiba me récompensa de mon initiative en se retournant vers moi pour m'envoyer un baiser tandis qu'il raccompagné Shino à la porte.

- Allez, vas-y, crache le morceau, fit-il en revenant dans la cuisine pour prendre son verre. Tu m'as l'air stressé.

- Je le suis, reconnus-je.

J'attrapai la bouteille et me dirigeai vers le salon.

- Sasuke Uchiwa en serait-il la cause ?

- Oh que oui ! Mais je n'ai pas envie de discuter de lui. Parlons plutôt de Shino et de toi. Où l'as-tu rencontré ?

- Sur un plateau. Il est assistant photographe à mi-temps. Il est sexy, non ? Demanda-t-il, le regard brillant, l'air heureux. Et c'est un vrai gentleman.

- J'ignorais qu'il en restait encore, marmonnai-je avant de terminer mon verre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton pincé.

- Rien. Excuse-moi, Kiba. Je l'ai trouvé très bien et tu lui plais visiblement beaucoup. Il étudie la photo ?

- Non, la médecine vétérinaire.

- La classe !

- Je trouve, oui. Bon, on oublie Shino deux minutes. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Raconte.

Je soupirai.

- Ma mère. Elle a découvert mon intérêt pour le krav maga et elle a complètement flippé.

- Quoi ? Comment l'a-t-elle appris ? Je te jure que j'en ai parlé à personne !

- Je sais, Kiba. Ça ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit, lui assurai-je en me resservant un verre. Tiens-toi bien, parce que c'est énorme : elle a fait mettre un traceur sur mon portable.

- Tu plaisantes ? S'exclama-t-il. Ça craint, non ?

- Un peu, oui. C'est ce que j'ai dit à Iruka. Évidemment, il ne veut rien entendre.

Il fourragea dans ses cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- M'acheter un nouveau portable et rencontrer le Dr Kotecha pour voir s'il peut faire entendre raison à ma mère.

- Bien joué, refile le bébé à son psy. Et ton boulot, alors, quoi de neuf ? Il te plaît toujours autant ?

- Je l'adore, répondis-je en rejetant la tête contre les coussins du canapé. En ce moment, je ne tiens le coup que grâce à toi et au boulot.

- Et qu'en est-il de ce jeune et séduisant milliardaire qui rêve de te sauter ? Allez, Naruto ! Tu sais que meurs de curiosité. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je lui racontai tout, évidemment. J'étais curieux d'avoir son point de vue. Une fois que j'eus terminé mon récit, il garda le silence. Intrigué, je relevai la tête et découvris qu'il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, l'œil brillant.

- Kiba, à quoi tu penses ?

- Je crois que ton histoire m'a émoustillé, lâcha-t-il, avant d'éclater de rire.

La chaleur de son rire balaya une bonne partie de mon irritation.

- Il ne doit plus rien y comprendre, reprit-il. J'aurais voulu voir sa tête quand tu lui as dit que les fessées, c'est pas ton truc.

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'il ait dit ça ! Tu crois que c'est un pervers ?

Au souvenir de la voix de Sasuke lorsqu'il avait proféré sa menace, mes mains devinrent si moites que de la buée se forma sur mon verre.

- En soi, les fessées n'ont rien de pervers, Naru. Et puis, il s'est allongé sur toi sur le canapé, preuve qu'il n'a rien contre les positions classiques.

Kiba s'étira, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu représentes un énorme défi aux yeux d'un homme qui ne vit apparemment que pour ça. Il est prêt à faire des concessions pour t'avoir alors que je suis sûr que ce n'est pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Il ne te reste plus qu'à lui dire ce que tu veux.

Je remplis de nouveau nos verres, vaguement ragaillardi par la chaleur de l'alcool. Qu'est-ce que je voulais de Sasuke Uchiwa, au juste ? En dehors de ce qui était évident, bien sûr.

- On est totalement incompatibles.

- C'est parce que vous êtes incompatibles que tu as atterri avec lui sur son canapé ?

- Du calme, Kiba, ne t'emballe pas. Ce type m'a aidé à me relever du hall, et ni une ni deux il m'a demandé de coucher avec lui. Voilà la vérité. Franchement, même quand je lève un type dans un bar, il y met davantage de formes. « Salut, comment tu t'appelles ? Tu viens souvent ici ? C'est qui le mec qui est avec toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? Tu danses ? Tu travailles dans le quartier? »

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, s'écria-t-il en reposant son verre sur la table basse. Allez, viens, on sort ! On va danser jusqu'à ce qu'on ne tienne plus sur nos jambes. Peut-être même qu'on croisera des types qui auront envie de faire causette avec toi...

- Ou au moins de me payer un verre.

- Je te rappelle qu'Uchiwa t'a offert à boire dans son bureau.

- C'est ça, oui, marmonnai-je en me levant. Laisse-moi le temps de prendre une douche et on y va.

Je me jetai à corps perdu dans une étourdissante tournée de night-clubs, comme si ceux-ci étaient voués à disparaître le lendemain. J'en écumai je ne sais combien entre Tribeca et East Village, claquant un fric démentiel en droits d'entrée et m'amusant comme un fou avec Kiba. Je dansai jusqu'à avoir l'impression que mes pieds allaient tomber en poussière, mais me forçai à continuer jusqu'à ce qua Kiba se plaigne de ses boots à talons.

Nous venions de quitter un club techno pop dans l'intention d'acheter des tongs dans un drugstore quand nous croisâmes un aboyeur vantant les mérites d'un bar longue situé à quelques rues de là.

- Super endroit pour se reposer les pieds, assura-t-il sans le sourire forcé ou le ton faussement branché qui caractérisent la plupart des aboyeurs.

Son jean et son col roulé noirs étaient d'une sobriété et d'une élégance inhabituelles, ce qui m'intrigua. Il ne distribuait ni flyers ni cartes postales. Il me tendit une carte de visite en papyrus imprimée en caractères dorés qui réfléchissaient la lumière. Kiba, qui avait quelques verres d'avance sur moi, fixa la carte en clignant des yeux.

- C'est flashy, en tout cas.

- Sur présentation de cette carte vous ne paierez rien à l'entrée, assura l'aboyeur.

- Sympa, commenta Kiba avant de glisser son bras sous le mien pour m'entraîner en direction dudit bar. Allons-y. Dans un endroit de ce genre, tu trouveras forcément un mec doré sur tranches.

Le temps qu'on trouve le lounge, mes pieds me faisaient mal à hurler. Je cessai de me plaindre quand je découvris la charmante porte d'entre. La file d'attente, conséquente, s'étirait jusqu'au coin de le rue. La voix chaude d'Amy Winehouse s'échappait de la porte ouverte qui livrait passage à une clientèle élégante affichant des sourires ravis.

Comme promis, la carte que l'aboyeur nous avait remise était un sésame qui nous valut une entré immédiate et gratuite. Un sublime agent d'accueil nous guida jusqu'au bar VIP, plus calme, qui surplombait la salle et le dance floor. Il nous conduisit à une table jouxtant la rambarde, flanquée de deux sofas de velours en forme de croissants de lune.

- Les consommations sont offertes par la maison, annonça-t-il en déposant la carte des boissons au centre de la table. Passez une bonne soirée.

- Bonne pioche, déclara Kiba après avoir laissé échapper un long sifflement.

- L'aboyeur a dû te reconnaître. Après tout, tu es une star de la pub désormais.

- Ça doit être ça. Vraiment, quelle super soirée ! Je sors avec mon meilleur ami et je viens de tomber amoureux de l'homme de ma vie.

- Oh ?

- Sérieux. J'aimerais vois jusqu'où ça ira avec Shino.

J'en fus heureux. J'avais l'impression d'attendre depuis une éternité que Kiba rencontre quelqu'un de bien.

- Il t'a proposé de sortir avec lui ?

- Non, mais je crois que ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque.

Il lissa son tee-shirt artistement déchiré. Avec son pantalon de cuir noir et ses bracelets de force cloutés, il était très sexy, dans le genre rebelle.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il se pose des questions sur notre relation, enchaîna-t-il. Il a haussé les sourcils quand je lui ai dit que je vivais avec un homme et que j'avais traversé le pays pour être avec lui. Il doit avoir peur que je ne sois secrètement amoureux de toi. C'est pour ça que je voulais qu'il te croise ce soir – pour qu'il puisse constater de visu la nature de notre relation.

- Je suis désolé. Je ferai de mon mieux pour le mettre à l'aise de ce côté-là.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ne t'inquiète pas, Naru, si ça doit marcher avec Shino, les choses se feront d'elles-mêmes.

Mais je n'étais pas convaincu. J'étais en train de me triturer les méninges pour trouver le moyen de lui venir en aide quand deux types s'arrêtèrent devant notre table.

- On peut se joindre à vous ? Demanda le plus grand.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Kiba, puis reportai le regard sur eux. Ils étaient séduisants et se ressemblaient comme des frères. Tous deux affichaient le même sourire confiant, la même attitude décontractée. Je m'apprêtais à leur répondre par l'affirmative quand une main se posa sur mon épaule et la pressa fermement.

- Celui-ci est pris.

En face de moi, Kiba regarda avec des yeux ronds Sasuke Uchiwa contourner le sofa et lui tendre la main.

- Inuzuka. Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Kiba Inuzuka, fit-il machinalement en lui serrant la main avec un sourire. Mais vous le saviez déjà. Content de vous rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

Je l'aurais tué. J'envisageai même très sérieusement de le faire.

- Heureux de l'apprendre, répondit Sasuke en s'installant à côté de moi. Ça signifie que j'ai peut-être encore mes chances.

Je me tournai vivement vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Chuchotai-je, furieux.

Il m'adressa un regard dur.

- N'importe quoi, pourvu que ça marche.

- Je vais danser, annonça Kiba en se levant. À tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Ignorant mon regard suppliant, mon meilleur ami me souffla un baiser et s'éloigna, suivi des deux hommes qui nous avaient abordés. Je les regardai partir le cœur battant. Au bout d'une minute, feindre d'ignorer la présence de Sasuke me parut aussi ridicule qu'impossible.

Je l'étudiai du coin de l'œil. En pantalon gris anthracite et pull noir à col V, il oscillait entre décontraction et sophistication. J'aimais son allure, j'étais séduit par la douceur nouvelle qu'elle lui conférait, même si je savais qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion. Cet homme était dur, à tous points de vue.

Je pris une profonde inspiration ; il me semblait que je devais faire un effort pour m'entretenir avec lui. Après tout, ne lui avais-je pas reproché de vouloir brûler les étapes ?

- Tu es...

Je m'interrompis. Fantastique, superbe, magnifique, terriblement sexy...

- J'aime bien ton look, achevai-je lamentablement.

Il arqua un sourcil.

- Enfin quelque chose que tu aimes chez moi. C'est l'ensemble qui te plaît ? Ou juste les vêtements ? Le pull, peut-être ? Ou alors le pantalon ?

Son ton me hérissa.

- Que ferais-tu si je répondais que c'est juste le pull ?

- J'en achèterais une douzaine pour porter le même tous les jours.

- Ce serait dommage.

- Mon pull ne te plaît pas ?

Il parlait vite, d'une voix sèche. De toute évidence, il était de mauvaise humeur.

- Si, beaucoup, mais j'aime aussi tes costumes.

Il m'étudia une minute, puis hocha la tête.

- Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous galant ?

Oh non ! Je détournai les yeux et me tortillai sur mon siège, mortifié. Il était bien plus facile de parler de masturbation au téléphone que sous ce regard perçant.

- Je ne parle jamais de mes histoires sentimentales.

Il effleura ma joue.

- Tu rougis, murmura-t-il.

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

Mon Dieu ! Comment avais-je pu proférer une telle platitude ?

Il posa la main sur l'une des miennes et replia les doigts au creux de ma paume.

- Quand c'est nécessaire.

Je me raidis, piqué par la jalousie. Je m'en voulus aussitôt, mais lui jetai un regard noir.

- Tu veux dire quand tu es en rut ?

Il éclata de rire si franc que j'en eus le souffle coupé.

- Quand de graves décisions s'imposent. Je suis propriétaire de ce club, Naruto.

Évidemment ! Quel idiot !

Une serveuse déposa devant nous deux verres carrés remplis d'un breuvage rose où flottaient des glaçons, puis tourna les yeux vers Sasuke, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

- Deux Stoli Elit à la canneberge. Désirez-vous autre chose, monsieur Uchiwa ?

- Ce sera tout pour l'instant. Merci.

Visiblement, cette fille ne demandait qu'à figurer sur la liste des orifices agréés de Sasuke Uchiwa et je me hérissai de nouveau, avant de reporter mon attention sur les verres qu'elle venait d'apporter. La Stolichnaya Elit au jus de canneberge était ma boisson préférée quand je passais la nuit en boîte – je n'avais d'ailleurs rien bu d'autre depuis le début de la soirée. Un frisson me parcourut. Je regardai Sasuke en prendre une gorgée, la savourer comme s'il s'agissait d'un grand cru, puis l'avaler. Le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam me troubla, mais ce trouble fut infime comparé à celui qui s'empara de moi tandis qu'il me fixait d'un regard intense.

- Pas mal, commenta-t-il. Dis-moi si nous le préparons comme tu l'aimes.

Il m'embrassa. Son mouvement avait été rapide, pourtant j'avais eu le temps de l'anticiper et je ne m'étais pas détourné. Sa bouche était fraîche, avec une délicieuse saveur de vodka fruitée. Les émotions chaotiques qui tourbillonnaient en moi devinrent soudain impossibles à contenir. Je plongeai la main dans ses cheveux et la refermai pour l'immobiliser afin de sucer sa langue à ma guise. Le gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres était le son le plus érotique que j'aie jamais entendu ; il déclencha une série de spasmes traîtres entre mes cuisses, qui me fit débuter une érection.

Choqué par la violence de ma réaction, je m'écartai, le souffle court.

Sasuke suivit le mouvement, son visage pressé contre ma joue, ses lèvres m'effleurant l'oreille. Lui aussi respirait vite, et le tintement des glaçons dans son verre attisa mes sens en feu.

- J'ai besoin d'être en toi, Naruto, chuchota-t-il. J'en meurs d'envie.

Mon regard tomba sur mon verre, et une ribambelle de pensées tournoyèrent dans ma tête, grappe incohérente d'impression de souvenirs et de confusion.

- Comment as-tu su ?

La point de sa langue traça le contour de mon oreille, m'arrachant un frisson. C'était comme si chaque cellule de mon corps se tendait vers lui. Tenter de lui résister consumait une telle quantité d'énergie que cela se révélait épuisant.

- Su quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ce que j'aime boire ? Le nom de Kiba ?

Il soupira profondément et reposa son verre. Du bout des doigts, il se mit à dessiner des cercles sur mon épaule.

- Ce soir, tu es passé dans d'autres clubs qui m'appartiennent. Ton nom est apparu sur le listing des paiements par carte bancaire ainsi que tes consommations. Et le nom de Kiba Inuzuka figure sur le bail de location de ton appartement.

La salle se mit à tourner autour de moi. Non...Mon téléphone portable. Ma carte de crédit. Mon appartement. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Entre ma mère et Sasuke, j'étouffais, je me sentais traqué.

- Naruto, tu es blanc comme un linge, s'inquiéta-t-il. Bois, ajouta-t-il, me glissant mon verre dans la main.

Je vidai le contenu d'une trait.

- Tu es aussi propriétaire de l'immeuble où j'habite ? Demandai-je d'une voix sans timbre.

- Par le plus grand des hasards, oui.

Il s'assit sur la table basse, en face de moi, les jambes de part et d'autre des miennes. Il me reprit mon verre, le posa de côté, puis serra mes mains glacées entre les siennes.

- Est-ce que tu es fou, Sasuke ?

Il pinça les lèvres.

- Tu me poses la question sérieusement ?

- Oui. Le plus sérieusement du monde. Ma mère aussi espionne chacun de mes faits et gestes, vois-tu. Et elle est suivie par un psy. Tu vois un psy ?

- Non. Je devrais peut-être l'envisager. Tu me rends dingue !

- Tu veux dire que tu ne te comportes pas ainsi habituellement ? Ou bien oui ?

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux pour remettre de l'ordre dans les mèches que j'avais décoiffées en l'embrassant.

- Je me suis contenté d'accéder à des informations que tu as mis à ma disposition.

- Pas à toi personnellement ! Pas pour en faire l'usage que tu en as fait ! Je suis sûr que c'est une atteinte à la vie privée passible de condamnation. Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ? Articulai-je en le fixant, plus perdu que jamais.

- Pour savoir qui tu étais, nom de Dieu !

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas demandé, tout simplement, Sasuke ? C'est donc si difficile ?

- Avec toi, oui, répliqua-t-il avant de récupérer son verre qu'il vida d'un trait. Je n'arrive pas à te voir seul plus de cinq minutes.

- Évidemment ! Quand tu m'adresses la parole c'est uniquement pour me demander ce qu'il faut que tu fasses pour coucher avec moi !

- Bon sang, Naruto ! Siffla-t-il en me serrant la main. Baisse le ton !

J'étudiai son visage avec attention. J'étais fascinée par ses traits. Je commençais à me dire que jamais je ne cesserais d'être ébloui par son physique.

Et je n'étais pas le seul ; j'avais vu la façon dont les personnes le dévisageaient. Sans compte qu'il était scandaleusement riche, ce qui suffit d'ordinaire à rendre séduisant un vieux type chauve et bedonnant. Rien d'étonnant dans ces conditions qu'il soit habitué à claquer des doigts quand l'envie lui prenait de s'envoyer en l'air.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? Voulut-il savoir.

- Je réfléchis.

- À quoi ? Et je te préviens, enchaîna-t-il, la mâchoire crispée, que si tu t'avises de me parler d'orifices agréés ou d'émissions séminales, je ne pourrai être tenu pour responsable de mes actes.

Je faillis sourire.

- J'aimerais comprendre quelques petites choses, parce qu'il se pourrait que je ne sois pas en mesure de t'apprécier à ta juste valeur.

- J'aimerais comprendre quelques petites choses, moi aussi, marmonna-t-il.

- J'imagine que ta technique d'approche pour le moins directe t'a valu de nombreux succès.

Son visage se transforma en un masque impassible totalement indéchiffrable.

- Je refuse de m'engager sur ce terrain-là, Naruto.

- D'accord. Tu m'as dit vouloir découvrir ce qu'il te faut faire pour coucher avec moi, continuai-je. Est-ce la raison de ta présence ici ce soir ? Et ne réponds pas ce que tu crois que j'ai envie d'entendre.

- Je suis ici à cause de toi, oui, reconnut-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai tout arrangé.

Voilà qui expliquait la tenue inhabituelle de l'aboyeur qui avait vanté ce bar. Kiba et moi avions tout simplement été repérés par un employé d'Uchiwa Industries chargé de nous aiguiller dans la bonne direction.

- Tu te figurais que m'attirer ici te permettrait de me baiser ?

Il réprima un sourire amusé.

- L'espoir fait vivre, mais je suis lucide. Je me doutais qu'une rencontre de hasard ne suffirait pas.

- Bien vu. Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu lundi midi, dans ce cas ?

- Parce que tu es en chasse. Je ne peux pas empêcher les rendez-vous entre ta queue et ta main, mais je peux t'empêcher de lever le premier imbécile venu. Je sais ce que tu cherches, Naruto. Et je suis là.

- Je ne suis pas en chasse, rétorquai-je. J'évacue la tension après une journée stressante.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, répondit-il en jouant avec mon collier. Ainsi, quand tu es tendu, tu bois et tu danses. Moi, je m'attaque au problème qui fait que je suis tendu.

Sa voix s'était adoucie, et je sentis un élan de désir alarmant prendre naissance au creux de mon ventre.

- C'est ce que je suis pour toi ? Un problème ?

- Absolument, répondit-il, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

Je savais que c'était pour cette raison que je l'attirais autant. Sasuke Uchiwa n'en serait pas où il en était à son âge s'il ne s'était pas battu comme un lion pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

- Pour toi, que signifie sortir avec quelqu'un ?

Un pli vertical se creusa entre ses sourcils.

- Du temps passé en société qui n'est pas consacré à baiser activement.

- Tu n'apprécies pas la compagnie des personnes ?

Entre ses sourcils, le pli s'accentua.

- Si, dès lors qu'elles ne sont pas d'attentes excessives quant au temps que je suis disposé à leur accorder. J'ai découvert que la meilleure façon d'éviter cet écueil consiste à établir une cloison étanche entre relations sexuelles et relations amicales.

Les « attentes excessives » étaient apparemment l'une des principales pierres d'achoppement chez Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Comptes-tu des femmes, ou des hommes, parmi tes amis ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il en resserrant les jambes, emprisonnant les miennes. Où veux-tu en venir au juste ?

- Tu sépares la sexualité dur este de ta vie. De l'amitié, du travail... de tout.

- J'ai de bonnes raisons pour cela.

- Sans doute, oui... Écoute, voilà ce que je pense, commençai-je, et ce n'est pas facile de penser qu'il était si proche de moi. Je t'ai dit que je ne cherchais pas de relation amoureuse, et c'est vrai. Mon travail est ma priorité, et ma vie privée – en tant qu'homme célibataire – arrive tout de suite après. Je ne veux sacrifier aucun de ces deux volets à une relation, et je n'ai absolument pas le temps d'envisager quoi que ce soit de sérieux.

- On est tous les deux dans le même cas.

- Mais je veux avoir une vie sexuelle, poursuivis-je.

- Génial. Couche avec moi, proposa-t-il avec un sourire qui constituait à lui seul une invitation érotique.

Je lui effleurai l'épaule.

- J'ai besoin d'établir un lien personnel avant d'envisager de coucher avec un homme. Par forcément quelque chose d'intense ou de profond. Mais si une relation sexuelle s'apparente à une transaction impersonnelle, je me sens floué.

- Pourquoi ?

Ce n'était pas là une question de pure forme. Si bizarre que cette conversation lui parût, Sasuke la prenait au sérieux.

- Disons que c'est une de mes particularités. Et je ne dis pas ça à la légère. J'ai horreur de me sentir sexuellement utilisé. C'est humiliant.

- Tu ne pourrais pas envisager l'inverse ? M'utiliser au lieu d'être utilisé ?

- Impossible avec quelqu'un comme toi.

Une lueur prédatrice s'alluma dans son regard.

- De toute façon, m'empressai-je d'ajouter, le problème n'est pas là. J'ai besoin d'être sur un pied d'égalité en matière de relations sexuelles. Ou d'avoir le dessus.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ? Je trouve que tu approuves un peu vite étant donné que je viens deux conditions que tu t'efforces si âprement d'éviter de réunir.

- Je ne suis pas à l'aise et je ne prétends pas comprendre, mais je l'entends, et je conçois que ça pose problème. Explique-moi comment contourner la difficulté.

J'en eus le soufflé coupé. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à une telle ténacité. Cet homme-là ne voulait pas de complications dans sa vie sexuelle et je trouvais, quant à moi, toute relation sexuelle compliqué, pourtant il ne lâchait pas prise. Pas encore.

- Il faut qu'on devienne amis, Sasuke. Peut-être pas les meilleurs amis du monde ni même les confidents, mais des personnes qui connaissent davantage de l'autre que son anatomie. Ça implique de passer du temps ensemble quand nous ne baisons pas activement. Et je crains que nous ne soyons amenés à fréquenter des endroits où nous serons contraints de nous contenir.

- N'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes en train de faire ?

- Si. J'avoue que je ne t'en aurais pas cru capable. Tu aurais dû utiliser des moyens un peu moins détournés – je couvris sa bouche de mes doigts comme il faisait mine de m'interrompre -, mais je reconnais que tu as fait en sorte que nous puissions parler et que je ne me suis pas montré très coopératif.

Il me mordilla les doigts. Je poussai un glapissement de surprise et écartai la main.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Il m'attrapa la main, la porta à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser sur le doigt qu'il venait de mordre avant d'y passer la langue. Sensuellement.

Je me libérai en hâte. Je n'étais pas certain que nous ayons résolu tous les problèmes.

- Et pour que tu saches qu'il n'y a pas d'attentes excessives de ma part, je tiens à préciser que, lorsque nous seront ensemble sans baiser, je ne penserai pas qu'il s'agit là d'une relation privilégiée. D'accord ?

- Je crois que nous avons fait le tour de la question.

Sasuke sourit, et ma décision de passer du temps avec lui prit corps dans mon sourire était comme un éclair dans les ténèbres, aveuglant, fascinant et mystérieux, et j'avais tellement envie de lui que c'en était physiquement douloureux.

Ses mains glissèrent sous mes cuisses. Il les pressa doucement et m'attira vers lui. Le bas de ma chemise remonta - dévoilant ma ligne d'Apollon ainsi que l'élastique de mon boxer, et son regard se braqua sur la chair qu'il venait d'exposer. Il s'humecta les lèvres de manière si suggestive que j'eus l'impression d'en sentir la caresse sur ma peau.

Depuis le dance floor, la voix de Duffy implorait la pitié. Une douleur malvenue se déploya dans ma poitrine, que je frottai dans l'espoir de la dissiper.

J'avais déjà bu plus que de raison, pourtant je m'entendis déclarer :

- J'ai besoin d'un autre verre

* * *

Alors?

A vendredi


	5. Chapter 5

BONJOUR MES PETIT LOU! Je sais on est jeudi et je ne devais poster le chapitre que demain, mais je dois vous prévenir que ça sera mon dernier chapitre avant le 20 juin. Pourquoi? Hé bien, car la semaine prochaine je rentre en examen et je vais commencer à étudier donc j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire. Je suis désolé, mais mes études passent avant la fiction (j'espère que vous comprenez). Et je suis aussi désolé de vous donner un chapitre court :(.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Le samedi matin, j'accueillis ma gueule de bois comme une punition bien méritée. J'avais beau en vouloir à Sasuke de son insistance à négocier une relation sexuelle avec autant de passion que s'il s'était agi d'une fusion d'entreprises, au bout du compte, j'en avais fait autant. Parce que j'avais suffisamment envie de lui pour prendre un risque calculé et brises mes propres règles.

Savoir que lui aussi brisait quelques-uns de ses principes me réconfortait.

Après une longue douche brûlante, je passai au salon et trouvai Kiba, frais et dispos, installé sur le canapé en compagnie de son netbook. L'arôme du café frais m'attira dans la cuisine et j'en remplis le plus grand mug que je puisse trouver.

- Bonjour, petit rayon de soleil, lança Kiba.

Les mains refermées sur ma dose de caféine, ô combien nécessaire, je le rejoignis sur le canapé.

Il désigna un paquet posé sur la table basse.

- C'est arrivé pour toi pendant que tu étais sous la douche.

Je posai mon mug et m'emparai du paquet. Il était enveloppé dans un papier kraft et entouré d'une ficelle. Mon nom écrit à la main s'étalait en diagonale sur le dessus, artistiquement calligraphié. Je découvris à l'intérieur un flacon de verre ambré sur lequel était inscrit Remède contre la gueule de bois ; une petite étiquette attachée au goulot avec un brin de raphia portait les mots Bois-moi. La carte de visite de Sasuke Uchiwa était nichée parmi les épaisseurs de papier de soie qui protégeaient le flacon.

Je dus admettre que ce cadeau était on ne peut plus adapté à la situation. Depuis que j'avais fait la connaissance de Sasuke, j'avais l'impression d'être tombé au fond du terrier du lapin d'Alice et de découvrir un monde séduisant dans lequel les règles ordinaires ne s'appliquaient plus. J'évoluais en territoire inconnu et cela m'inspirait une excitation mêlée de crainte.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Kiba qui observait le flacon d'un air dubitatif.

- Santé, fis-je.

J'ôtai le bouchon et bus le contenu du flacon sans la moindre hésitation. Le breuvage avait la saveur douceâtre d'un sirop contre la toux. Je frémis de dégoût, puis m'essuyai la bouche d'un revers de main et rebouchai le flacon vide.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? S'enquit Kiba.

- Vu comme ça brûle, je dirais que c'était le verre d'alcool destiné à faire passer la gueule de bois.

Il fit la grimace.

-Désagréable, mais efficace.

Très efficace, même. La potion magique commençait à faire effet et je me sentais déjà un peu plus d'aplomb.

Kiba attrapa le paquet et sortit la carte de visite. Il la retourna, puis me la tendit. Au dos, Sasuke avait tracé au stylo plume noir les mots Appelle-moi, suivis d'un numéro de téléphone.

Son cadeau était la preuve qu'il pensait à moi. Sa ténacité et son intérêt me séduisaient et me flattaient.

Impossible de le nier. Sasuke représentait un vrai danger. J'adorais ce que je ressentais lorsqu'il me touchait, et j'adorais sa façon de réagir lorsque je le touchais. Quand j'essayais de dresser la liste de ce que je refuserais de faire pour sentir de nouveau ses mains sur moi, celle-ci s'avérait extrêmement réduite.

Kiba s'apprêtait à me tendre le téléphone. Je secouai la tête.

- Pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin d'avoir les idées claires pour parler avec lui, et je suis encore vaseux.

- Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre, hier soir. Il est complètement mordu.

- Je le suis tout autant, avouai-je en me lovant sur le canapé, la joue appuyée au dossier, les genoux repliés contre mon torse. On a décidé de prendre du temps pour apprendre à se connaître, et de coucher ensemble tout en demeurant indépendants. Pas de liens, pas d'attentes, pas de responsabilités.

Kiba pressa une touche de son netbook et, à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'imprimante commença à recracher des pages. Il rabattit le couvercle de son portable, le posa sur la table basse et m'accorda toute son attention.

- Ça débouchera peut-être sur quelque chose de sérieux.

- Ou peut-être pas, raillai-je.

- Cynique.

- Je ne cherche pas l'homme de ma vie, Kiba. Et surtout quand j'ai affaire à un type de la trempe de Sasuke Uchiwa. Je n'ai qu'à regarder ma mère si je veux avoir une idée de ce qu'est la vie de quelqu'un qui est en couple avec un homme riche et puissant. C'est un travail à plein temps avec un compagnon à temps partiel. L'argent fait le bonheur de ma mère, il ne suffira pas à faire le mien.

Mon père avait aimé ma mère. Il lui avait demandé de l'épouser et de partager sa vie. Elle avait refusé parce qu'il n'avait pas le carnet d'adresses et le compte en banque requis. Selon les critères de Kushina Uzumaki, l'amour n'était pas une condition nécessaire au mariage et, étant donné le pouvoir d'attraction de son regard brumeux et de sa voix sexy sur les hommes, elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre raison de revoir ses ambitions à la baisse.

Un coup d'œil à la pendule m'apprit qu'il était déjà 10 h 30.

- Je ferais bien de me préparer.

- J'adore passer la journée au spa avec ta mère, déclara Kiba avec un sourire qui chassa les ombres qui risquaient de ternir mon humeur. J'ai l'impression d'être un dieu quand je ressors de là.

- Moi aussi. Le dieu de la persuasion.

Nous étions tellement pressés que nous des descendîmes attendre la voiture devant l'immeuble.

Le portier sourit en nous voyant – Kiba et moi avions opté pour un jean et un tee-shirt à manches longues.

- Bonjour messieurs. Souhaitez-vous un taxi ?

- Non, merci, Kakashi. Nous attendons une voiture, répondis-je. Journée de spa chez Perriri !

- Ah ! Une journée de spa chez Perriri ! Souffla Kakashi en hochant gravement la tête. J'en ai offert une à ma femme pour notre anniversaire de mariage et elle a été tellement emballée que j'ai décidé de le faire régulièrement.

- Vous avez eu raison, Kakashi, déclara Kiba. Choyer une femme ne passera jamais de mode.

Une limousine noire s'arrêta devant la marquise, Jiraiya au volant. Kakashi nous ouvrit la portière arrière et nous nous engouffrâmes à l'intérieur. La vue de la boîte de chez Knipschildt, déposée à notre intention sur la banquette, nous tira des glapissements de joie. Après un signe de main à Kakashi, nous nous ruâmes sur les truffes au chocolat que nous savourâmes dans un silence religieux.

Jiraiya nous conduisit directement chez Perriri où la relaxation débutait sitôt le seuil franchi. Nous nous retrouvâmes instantanément projetés dans un décor idyllique de rideaux de soie à rayures, de portes en arc brisé, de chaises graciles et d'immenses fauteuils ornés de coussins rehaussés de sequins.

Des oiseaux gazouillaient dans des cages dorées et d'immenses plantes vertes déployaient leur feuillage luxuriant un peu partout. Frais et dépaysant, le chuchotement liquide qui s'élevait de petites fontaines décoratives formait un élégant contrepoint au son harmonieux d'une harpe diffusé par des haut-parleurs habilement dissimulés. Un envoûtant mélange d'épices et de fragrances exotiques parachevait l'impression de pénétrer dans un palais de Mille et Une Nuits.

On frisait l'extravagance, l'outrance, sans toutefois en franchir la limite. Chez Perriri, l'ambiance se voulait luxueuse et exotique ; elle garantissait à ceux qui en avaient les moyens qu'ils seraient choyés comme des hôtes de marque. Ma mère faisait partie de ceux-là, et elle venait tout juste d'émerger d'un bain de lait et de miel lorsque nous la rejoignîmes.

J'étudiai la carte des soins dispensés par l'établissement et optai pour le « séduction intégrale » - qui comprenait soin du visage, pédicure, massage ainsi qu'épilation du torse, mais le reste de la formule du soin « conçu pour vous rendre sexuellement irrésistible » me parut parfaitement adapté.

Je commençais à me détendre et à évacuer le stress de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler quand la voix de Kiba s'éleva du fauteuil de pédicure jouxtant le mien.

- Est-ce que vous avez déjà rencontré Sasuke Uchiwa, madame Uzumaki ?

Je tournai la tête vers lui, médusé. Kiba savait très bien que ma mère devenait complètement hystérique dès qu'il était question de mes relations sentimentales – ou plutôt totalement dénuées de sentiment en ce qui concernait Sasuke Uchiwa.

Ma mère, qui occupait l'autre siège voisin du mien, se pencha vers Kiba, adoptant instantanément l'expression mutine et enjouée qui était la sienne dès qu'il était question d'un homme fortuné et beau.

- Bien sûr. C'est un des hommes les plus riches du monde. Vingt-cinquième au classement Forbes si je ne m'abuse. Un jeune hommes entreprenant et dynamique, à l'évidence, et un généreux donateur envers plusieurs œuvres que je parraine – celles qui concernent la protection de l'enfance, tout particulièrement. Un excellent parti, ça va sans dire. Et malgré sa réputation d'homme à femmes, il a été surpris mainte et mainte fois en compagnie de jeunes hommes.

Kiba ignora ostensiblement les signaux de détresse que je m'efforçais de lui adresser.

- Des jeunes hommes comme Naruto, fit-il en souriant.

- Naruto ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies rien dit ! Comment as-tu pu me cacher une chose pareille ?

Je regardai ma mère, dont le visage fraîchement exfolié et exempt de rides ressemblait tant au mien. J'étais son digne fils.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, répliquai-je. On est simplement... amis.

- Excellent point de départ, répliqua ma mère avec une lueur calculatrice dans les yeux qui me fit froid dans le dos. Comment ai-je pu passer à côté du fait que tu travailles a l'UchiwaFire ! Je suis sûre qu'il s'est entiché de toi au premier regard. Quoiqu'il ait la réputation de préférer les personnes blondes... Mais peu importe. Il est aussi réputé pour son bon goût. De toute évidence, il aura suffi qu'il te voie pour oublier cette préférence ridicule.

- Ce n'est pas du tout cela. Ne mélange pas tout, s'il te plaît, maman. Je vais finir par me sentir gêné.

- Taratata. Si quelqu'un s'y connaît en matière d'hommes, c'est bien moi.

J'eus un mouvement de recul. J'avais envie de rentrer sous terre, et ce fut avec un grand soulagement que j'accueillis le moment de passer dans la salle de massage. Je m'allongeai sur la table, fermai les yeux, pressé de m'offrir l'indispensable sieste qui me permettrait de survivre à la longue soirée qui s'annonçait.

Comme la plupart des hommes, j'adore prendre soin de moi et m'habiller, mais les soirées caritatives sont particulièrement éprouvantes. Il faut sourire en permanence, discuter de tout et de rien, et feindre de s'intéresser à des conversations où il est question d'affaires et de gens qu'on ne connaît pas. Si ce genre d'apparitions n'avait été aussi bénéfique à la carrière de Kiba, j'aurais renâclé à y assister.

Je soupirai. Qui essayais-je de berner ? J'y serais allé de toute façon. Ma mère et Iruka soutenaient activement la cause des enfants victimes d'abus sexuels et de maltraitance parce que c'était important pour moi. Assister à une soirée de bienfaisance une fois de temps en temps était un bien faible prix à payer en retour.

J'inspirai longuement pour me détendre et pris mentalement notre d'appeler mon père en rentrant et d'adresser un mot de remerciement à Sasuke pour son remède contre la gueule de bois. Je pouvais sans doute le faire par mail, mais je ne disposais que de son adresse professionnelle et j'ignorais qui était chargé de lire ses messages.

Je décidai finalement de lui téléphoner. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Il me l'avait demandé – non, il l'avait exigé. Les mots qu'il avait tracés au dos de sa carte constituaient un ordre. Et puis cela me permettrait d'entendre sa voix...

La porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage au masseur.

- Bonjour, Naruto. Vous êtes prêt ?

Pas tout à fait, mais je sentais que cela venait.

Après plusieurs heures délicieuses au spa, Kiba et ma mère me déposèrent à l'appartement avant de se mettre en quête d'une nouvelle paire de boutons de manchettes pour Iruka. Je mis à profit ce moment de solitude pour appeler Sasuke. Bien que ne craignant pas d'être dérangé, je dus m'y reprendre à trois fois avant de composer correctement son numéro de téléphone.

Il répondit dès la première sonnerie.

-Bonjour, Naruto.

Je ne m'attendais absolument pas qu'il devine que c'était moi qui l'appelais et demeurai un instant sans voix. Comment mon nom et mon numéro de téléphone pouvaient-ils figurer dans sa liste de contact ?

- Heu...Bonjour, Sasuke.

- Je suis à deux pas de chez toi. Préviens la réception que j'arrive.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je, avec l'impression d'avoir raté une partie de la conversation. Que tu arrives où ?

- Chez toi. Je viens de tourner le coin de ta rue. Appelle la réception, Naruto.

Il raccrocha et je contemplai le combiné en essayant d'intégrer le fait que Sasuke serait là dans quelques instants. Encore abasourdi, j'allai jusqu'à l'interphone pour prévenir de son arrivée et le réceptionniste m'annonça qu'il venait justement d'entrer dans le hall. Quelques instants plus tard, il sonnait à ma porte.

Je réalisai alors que je ne portais qu'un peignoir et que j'étais déjà coiffé pour le dîner de bienfaisance. Qu'allait-il imaginer en me découvrant dans cette tenue ?

Je resserrai la ceinture de mon peignoir avant de lui ouvrir, me disant qu'après tout ce n'était pas comme si je l'avais invité.

Sasuke s'immobilisa dans l'entrée et m'inspecta longuement de la tête aux ongles manucurés de mes pieds. Je fus autant saisi par son apparence que lui par la mienne. Il portait un jean délavé et un tee-shirt.

- Je ne regrette pas d'être passé te voir, Naruto, déclara-t-il finalement. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien. Grâce à toi. Je te remercie, répondis-je, troublé par sa proximité. J'imagine que tu n'es pas venu pour prendre de mes nouvelles.

- Je suis venu parce que tu as mis trop de temps à m'appeler.

- J'ignorais que je ne disposais que d'un temps limité.

- J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à te demander, mais avant tout je veux savoir comment tu te sens après la nuit dernière, déclara-t-il en me caressant du regard. Mon Dieu, Naruto, tu es resplendissant ! Je me souviens pas d'avoir désiré quelqu'un à ce point.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à me mettre en transe et je me sentis soudain extrêmement vulnérable.

- Qu'avais-tu de si urgent à me demander ?

- Accompagne-moi au dîner de bienfaisance ce soir.

Je reculai, tout à la fois surpris et excité par sa requête.

-Tu y vas ?

-Toi aussi. J'ai vérifié, sachant que ta mère y serait. Allons-y ensemble.

Je portai la main à ma gorge, partagé entre le malaise que suscitait l'étendue de ses informations à mon sujet et l'inquiétude que m'inspirait sa demande.

- Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais quand j'ai dit que nous devrions passer du temps ensemble.

- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda-t-il, et je perçus une pointe de défi dans son ton. Quel problème y a-t-il à se rendre ensemble à un événement auquel nous avions de toute façon l'intention d'assister séparément ?

- Ce n'est pas très discret. C'est un événement prestigieux.

- Et alors ? Fit Sasuke, qui se rapprocha de moi et se mit à jouer avec une boucle de mes cheveux.

Sa voix mélodieuse m'arracha un frémissement. À en juger par la façon dont mon corps réagissait à la chaleur du sien, au parfum de sa peau, il était évident que j'étais à deux doigts de succomber à son charme.

- Les gens en tireront des conclusions – ma mère en particulier. Son flair de squale a déjà repéré l'odeur de ton sang de célibataire.

Inclinant la tête, Sasuke pressa les lèvres au creux de mon cou.

- Je me moque de ce que pensent les gens. On sait ce qu'on fait, toi et moi. Quant à ta mère, j'en fais mon affaire.

- Si tu crois que c'est possible, répondis-je d'une voix haletante, c'est que tu ne l'as connais pas.

- Je passerai te prendre à 19 heures.

La pointe de sa langue suivit la veine qui palpitait follement dans mon cou, et je me laisser aller contre lui sans résister quand il m'attira à lui.

Je parvins tout de même à articuler :

- Je n'ai pas dit oui.

- Mais tu ne diras pas non, répliqua-t-il avant de me mordiller délicatement le lobe de l'oreille. Je ne te le permettrai pas.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes et il me réduisit au silence d'un long baiser sensuel. Sa langue caressa la mienne avec une lenteur si exquise que j'eus instantanément envie de la sentir en faire autant entre mes cuisses. J'enfouis les mains dans ses cheveux. Quand il m'enlaça, mes reins se creusèrent sous ses paumes.

Comme la veille dans son bureau, je me retrouvai allongé sur le canapé avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait ; mon cri de surprise se perdit dans sa bouche. Mon peignoir céda aisément le passage à ses doigts experts et ses mains recouvrirent mes tétons qu'il se mit à pétrir doucement.

- Sasuke...

- Chut...

Il aspira ma lèvre inférieure tout en faisant rouler les pointes de mes tétons entre ses doigts.

- Ça me rendait fou de te savoir nu sous ce peignoir.

- Tu es passé sans prév.. Ô mon Dieu !

Sa bouche venait de se refermer sur la pointe durcie d'un de mes tétons, et l'onde de chaleur qui me submergea fut telle qu'un voile de transpiration emperla ma peau.

Je cherchai frénétiquement la pendule du regard.

- Sasuke, non !

Il releva la tête ; ses yeux avaient la couleur d'un ciel d'orage.

- C'est de la folie, je sais. Je ne comprends pas...je ne peux pas l'expliquer, Naruto, mais il faut que je te fasse jouir. Je ne pense qu'à ça depuis des jours.

Il insinua la main en bas de mon ventre. Mon érection doubla de volume..J'étais si excité, mon corps était si brûlant que j'avais l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre. Son autre main continuait de tripoter mes tétons, qui s'étaient soudainement durci, et insupportablement sensibles.

Il attrapa mon sexe, et commença à faire de lents va-et-vient, avant d'insérer un doigt en moi avec son autre main.

Je fermai les yeux. Difficile de ne pas éprouver un sentiment de vulnérabilité lorsqu'on se retrouvait nu, offert au regard de Sasuke Uchiwa, qui était agenouillé sur le sol près de moi, faisait aller et venir son doigt en moi.

- Tu es très étroit, commenta-t-il.

Mes muscles se contractèrent impatiemment.

- Tu es très avide, sourit-il. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas eu de rapports ?

Je déglutis péniblement.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire. Ma thèse, chercher du travail, déménager...

- Longtemps, conclut-il.

Lorsqu'il rajouta un deuxième doigts en moi, je laissai échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Cet homme savait se servir de ses mains, aucun doute.

- Je te prouverai que je n'ai rien reprocher, tu en feras autant, et tu me laisseras jouir en toi.

- Sasuke... haletai-je en ondulant des hanches pour accompagner le mouvement de ses doigts.

S'il ne me faisait pas jouir sur-le-champ, c'était la combustion spontanée assurée. De ma vie je n'avais ressenti une telle excitation. Le besoin d'atteindre l'orgasme me rendait presque fou. Si KIba était rentré à ce moment-là et m'avait découvert en train de me tortiller sur le canapé, les doigts de Sasuke dans mon entrée, je crois que je ne m'en serais pas soucié.

Le souffle de Sasuke s'était accéléré, et son visage était empourpré de désir. Pour moi. Alors que je n'avais riens fait d'autre que répondre à ses caresses.

- Tu rougis. Je t'ai choqué.

- Oui.

Son sourire à la foi ravi et taquin me serra le cœur.

- Je veux sentir mon sperme en toi quand je te caresserai avec les doigts. Je veux que tu sentes mon sperme, et que tu te rappelles ensuite comment j'étais lorsque je t'ai pilonné et que j'ai déchargé en toi. Tu y repenseras, et tu seras impatient que je recommence, encore et encore.

Mon sexe se contracta violemment autour de ses doigts, la crudité de ses paroles m'ayant propulsé d'un seul coup au seuil de l'orgasme.

- Je te dirai de quelles façons je veux que tu me fasses jouir, Naruto, et tu feras tout ce que je te demanderai...tu accepteras tout de moi. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sens comment ce sera entre nous ?

- Oui, haletai-je, plaquant les mains sur mes tétons dont les pointes durcies étaient à présent douloureuses. S'il te plaît, Sasuke...

- Tout va bien, souffla-t-il. Je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux quand tu jouiras pour moi.

Tendu comme un arc, mon corps entier se mit à vibrer au rythme lent et régulier des va-et-vient de ses doigts.

- Donne-moi ton plaisir, Naruto, exigea-t-il. Tout de suite.

Je jouis avec un cri ténu, les mains fermement agrippées aux coussins, les hanches se soulevant contre sa main, l'esprit libre de tout sentiment de honte ou de timidité. Mon regard était rivé au sien et je fus incapable de détourner les yeux, subjugué que j'étais par la lueur de triomphe viril qui flamboyait dans ses pupilles. À cet instant précis, il me possédait complètement. J'étais prêt à faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Et il le savait.

Le plaisir palpitait en moi à un rythme vif et soutenu. Un puissant afflux sanguin rugit à mes tympans ; je crus l'entendre parler d'une voix voilée, mais je ne cherchai même pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait car il avait calé l'une de mes jambes sur le dossier du canapé et recouvert mon sexe de sa bouche.

- Non...protestai-je en repoussant sa tête des deux mains. Je ne peux pas.

C'était trop tôt...Pourtant, quand sa langue caressa mon gland, je sentis mon désir renaître. Plus intense encore que la première fois. La pointe de sa langue le taquina, me torturant avec la promesse d'un nouvel orgasme alors que je me savais incapable d'en enchaîner deux aussi rapidement.

Lorsque ses joues se creusèrent sous l'effet de la succion, je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir un cris. Je jouis de nouveau, libérant ma semence dans sa bouche. Il releva la tête et avala, tandis que je tremblai violemment de la tête aux pieds. Je n'eus pas la force de le repousser quand sa bouche revint sur mon pénis pour le sucer doucement... infatigablement...jusqu'à ce que je jouisse encore une fois en criant son nom.

J'étais complètement inerte quand il replaça ma jambe sur le canapé, et à bout de souffle lorsqu'il déposa une pluie de baisers sur mon ventre et mon torse – fraîchement épilé. Il me lécha les tétons l'un après l'autre, puis glissa les bras sous mon dos et me souleva. Je me laisser aller, languide et malléable entre ses bras, tandis qu'il s'emparait de mes lèvres avec une violence contenue qui trahissait l'intensité de son désir.

Il referma mon peignoir, se redressa et baissa les yeux sur moi.

- Sasule... ?

- À 19 heures, Naruto.

Il se pencha pour effleurer le pendentif - qui représentait une spirale.

- Garde ceci sur toi. Quand je te prendrai, tu ne porteras rien d'autre.

* * *

Alors?

A dans 3 semaines mes p'tit lou


	6. Chapter 6

BONJOUR MES PETIT LOU! Alors voilà, j'ai su me libérer quelques minutes pour vous poster le chapitre 6. Pour ceux qui attendait avec impatience le lemon et bien... LE VOICI :) Lundi je serai vous poster le chapitre, mais après ma semaine sera trèèèès chargé et en plus le 16 j'ai mes CE1D, donc faut que je bosse comme un malade pour pouvoir passer en 3eme. Le 23, je vous posterais un chapitre, mais comme j'aurais mes résultat et bien j'ai décidé de faire une petit truc. En fait, si je passe je vous posterais 2 chapitre et si je passe pas bah y'en aura qu'un... Je vous expliquerai en détail plus tard, bref je papote, je papote...

Bonne lecture

* * *

- Salut, papa. Je suis content de te trouver à la maison. Comment vas-tu ?

J'affermis ma prise sur le combiné et approchai un tabouret du comptoir de la cuisine. Mon père me manquait. Ces quatre dernières années, nous avions vécu assez près l'un de l'autre pour nous voir au moins une fois par semaine. Désormais, nous habitons chacun à un bout du pays.

Il baissa le son de la télé.

- Mieux, maintenant que tu m'appelles. Comment s'est passée ta première semaine de travail ?

Je la lui racontai, en omettant scrupuleusement toute référence à Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Mon patron est vraiment super, terminai-je. L'ambiance à l'agence est très sympa et très dynamique. Je suis heureux d'aller travailler chaque matin.

- Pourvu que ça dure ! Il faut aussi penser à te reposer un peu. Sors, amuse-toi, c'est de ton âge. À condition de ne pas trop sortir et t'amuser sagement, bien sûr.

- Je n'ai pas été d'une sagesse exemplaire, hier soir. Kiba et moi, on a fait la tournée des boîtes et je me suis réveillé avec une gueule de bois carabinée.

- Bon sang, ne me raconte pas ce genre de trucs, grommela-t-il. Je m'inquiète tellement de te savoir à New York que j'en fais des cauchemars. Je tâche de me rassurer en me disant que tu es trop intelligent pour prendre des risques et que, Dieu merci, tes parents ont injecté une bonne dose de prudence dans ton ADN.

- Ce qui est vrai, confirmai-je en riant. À ce propos...j'ai l'intention de me mettre au krav maga.

- Vraiment ?

Il fit une pause, puis :

- Un de mes collègues ne jurent que par ce truc. Je vais peut-être m'y mettre moi aussi, comme ça on pourra se mesurer l'un à l'autre quand je te rendrai visite.

- Tu comptes venir à New York ? Demandai-je, incapable de dissimuler ma joie. Papa, ce serait génial ! La Californie a beau me manquer, je trouve Manhattan fantastique. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer.

- J'adorerais n'importe quel endroit au monde pourvu que tu y sois, assura-t-il. Comment va ta mère ? Ajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement dégagé.

- Ma foi...elle est fidèle à elle-même. Belle, charmante et obsessionnelle compulsive.

J'étais convaincu que mon père aimait toujours ma mère. Il ne s'était jamais marié. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne lui avais pas raconté ce qu'il m'était arrivé – à moi et à ma sœur. Et ma mère, ne lui avait divulgué qu'une partie des raisons de la mort d'Ino... En tant que flic, il aurait insisté pour porter plainte et le scandale aurait détruit ma mère. Je craignais aussi qu'il perde tout respect pour elle ou même qu'il ne la tienne pour responsable de ce qui s'était passé alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Dès qu'elle avait découvert ce que son beau-fils nous faisait, elle avait quitté son mari, avec qui elle était pourtant heureuse, et demandé le divorce. Mais malgré cela, ça n'avait pas empêcher à ma sœur de se suicider.

- On a passé la journée au spa avec elle aujourd'hui, enchaînai-je en faisant un signe de la main à Kiba qui venait de rentrer, un petit sac Tiffany & Co à la main. C'était une façon agréable de finir la semaine.

- Je suis content de savoir que vous réussissez à passer du temps ensemble, répondit mon père, un sourire dans la voix. Quels sont tes projets pour la fin du week-end ?

Je passai sous silence la soirée de gala, sachant que ces histoires de tapis rouges et de dîners de bienfaisance hors de prix ne faisaient que creuser le fossé séparant les modes de vie respectifs de mes parents.

- Ce soir, je sors dîner avec Kiba, et demain, j'ai prévu de faire la grasse matinée et de traîner en pyjama toute la journée. Si je suis très courageux, peut-être que je regarderai un film en mangeant un truc livré à domicile. En gros, je compte végéter avant d'attaquer une nouvelle semaine de travail.

- Un programme de rêve, commenta mon père. Je prendrai peut-être exemple sur toi la prochaine fois que j'aurai un jour de congé.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était déjà 18 heures passées.

- Il faut que je me prépare. Sois prudent au travail, d'accord ? Moi aussi, je me fais du souci pour toi, tu sais ?

- Promis. Allez, à plus tard, mon trésor.

Cette formule de séparation si familière me serra le cœur.

- Attends ! M'écriai-je. Je vais bientôt avoir un nouveau portable. Je t'enverrai un texto pour te communiquer mon numéro dès que je l'aurai.

- Encore un nouveau ? Tu en as acheté un avant de partir.

- C'est une longue histoire sans intérêt.

- Hum... Ne tarde pas trop à te le procurer. Un portable sert à assurer ta sécurité qu'à jouer à Angry Birds ou à poster des photos sur Instagram.

- Je n'y joue plus depuis deux mille ans ! Et puis, j'ai réduis mes postes sur Instagram, répliquai-je, et son rire en écho du mien me fit chaud au cœur. Je te rappelle dans quelques jours. Sois sage.

- Tu me chipes ma réplique, coquin.

Nous raccrochâmes, et au cours du silence qui suivit j'eus le sentiment que tout allait pour le mieux dans mon petit univers – une impression qui ne durait jamais longtemps. Je ruminai encore une minute, puis Kiba eut la bonne idée de faire péter Hinder sur la chaîne stéréo de sa chambre, ce qui eut comme effet de me propulser à bas de mon tabouret pour filer me préparer.

J'allais passer la soirée avec Sasuke.

- Cravate ou pas ? Demandai-je à Kiba quand il s'encadra sur le seuil de ma chambre.

Il était divin. D'une élégance nonchalante dans son nouveau smoking Brioni, il ne risquait pas de passer inaperçu.

- Mmm...

Il m'étudia un instant, la tête inclinée sur le côté, puis :

- Remontre-moi avec...

Je tins la cravate devant ma gorge. La veste du smoking que m'avait fait envoyer ma mère était grenat et conçu pour un dieu grecque. Je l'avait accompagné avec la chemise blanche qui tirée légèrement sur le rosé. Alors que mon pantalon et mes chaussures étaient d'un gris souris.

- Oublie la cravate, décréta Kiba. Je pensais à un nœud de papillon gris. Il serait assorti avec ton pantalon et à tes Myster de Joseph Malinge.

J'observais d'un œil critique mon reflet dans la psyché tandis qu'il fouillait dans mon coffret à accessoires.

- Celui-là, déclara-t-il en me l'apportant.

Je considérai le nœud de papillon gris à points noirs que je m'étais acheté récemment.

- Fais-moi confiance, Naru. Met-le.

Je m'exécutai et découvris qu'il avait raison. Le look n'avait rien à voir avec le nœud pap qu'avec la cravate, en effet : je faisais beaucoup plus sérieux et soigné. Un véritable mondain, pensai-je avec une pointe de dégoût. Je rentrai mon collier qui dépassait à l'intérieur de ma chemise – je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder sans me remémorer les paroles de Sasuke. Avec mes cheveux relevés, j'avais l'air de venir de m'envoyer en l'air.

- Que ferais-je sans toi, Kiba Inuzuka?

Il posa les mains sur mes épaules et pressa sa joue contre la mienne.

- Ça, tu ne le sauras jamais, Blondi.

- Tu es superbe, au fait.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil, puis recula d'un pas pour se faire admirer.

À sa façon, Kiba aurait pu rivaliser avec Sasuke... côté physique. Les traits de Kiba étaient plus ciselés, presque « jolis » comparés à la beauté sauvage de Sasule, mais l'un comme l'autre étaient du genre à attirer tous les regards.

Kiba n'avait pas encore atteint cette perfection quand je l'avais rencontré. Hâve et émacié, il avait à l'époque un regard inquiet et hanté. J'avais pourtant été immédiatement attiré par lui, au point de changer de place pour aller m'asseoir à son côté pendant les séances de thérapie de groupe. Persuadé que les gens ne pouvaient s'intéresser à lui que pour coucher avec lui, il m'avait très crûment proposé la chose. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir essuyé un refus ferme et définitif de ma part qu'il s'était rapproché de moi et que nous étions devenus amis. Il était le frère que je n'avais jamais eu.

La sonnerie de l'interphone me fit sursauter et je réalisai à quel point j'étais nerveux.

- J'ai oublié de prévenir la réception qu'il devait venir, dis-je en me tournant vers Kiba.

- Je m'en occupe.

- Tu es sûr que ça ne t'embête pas d'y aller avec Iruka et ma mère ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Ils m'adorent ! Pourquoi ? Ajouta-t-il, soudain sérieux. Tu regrettes d'avoir accepté la proposition d'Uchiwa ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration au souvenir des trois orgasmes successifs dont il m'avait gratifié pour me soutirer cet accord.

- Pas vraiment, non, répondis-je. C'est juste que les événements se précipitent et que ça se passe mieux que je ne l'escomptais ou réalisais le vouloir...

Il me tapota le bout du nez.

- Toi, tu es en train de te demander où est le piège. Le piège, c'est lui, Sasuke, et tu l'as pris à son propre jeu. Amuse-toi.

- J'essaie.

J'étais reconnaissant à Kiba de si bien comprendre la façon dont mon esprit fonctionnait. Tout était si facile avec lui, il savait si bien combler les vides quand j'étais incapable d'expliquer quelque chose.

- J'ai fait des recherches sur lui ce matin et j'ai imprimé tous les articles récents qui m'ont semblé dignes d'intérêt, reprit-il. Je les ai laissés sur ton bureau au cas où tu aurais envie d'y jeter un œil.

Je me souvenais en effet de l'avoir vu imprimer des trucs avant notre départ pour le spa. Me hissant sur la pointe des pieds, je déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

- Tu es le meilleur. Je t'adore.

- Et moi donc, blondi, répondit-il. Je descends le chercher. Prends tout ton temps, il a dix minutes d'avances.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je le regardai s'éloigner d'un pas léger. Une fois la porte refermée, je passai dans le bureau attenant à ma chambre. Sur le petit secrétaire peu pratique déniché par ma mère, je trouvai un dossier rempli d'articles et de photos. Je m'installai dans un fauteuil et m'immergeai dans le passé de Sasuke Uchiwa.

J'eus l'impression d'assister au déraillement d'un train au ralentit. Sasuke était le fils de Fugaku Uchiwa, ancien responsable d'une société d'investissements, finalement convaincu de fraude et d'escroquerie massives. Sasuke n'avait que cinq ans quand son père avait préféré se tirer une balle dans la tête plutôt que d'aller en prison.

J'essayai de me représenter Sasuke à un âge aussi tendre et imaginai un beau petit garçon au regard perdu et empli d'une tristesse indicible. Cette image me fendit le cœur. Ce suicide et les circonstances qui l'entouraient avaient dû les anéantir, sa mère et lui. Affronter un pareil cataclysme si jeune avait dû être source de traumatismes – je sais de quoi je parle. Je n'avais que quinze ans quand Ino s'était suicidée, et ç'avait été un véritable choc. Alors un pour un enfant...

Sa mère s'était remariée avec Yahimo Gama, un directeur musical, avec qui elle avait eu deux autres enfants : Itachi Uchiwa et Temari Gama, mais, apparemment, l'élargissement de la famille et la sécurité financière n'avaient pas permis à Sasuke de s'épanouir après un tel bouleversement. Il était trop renfermé pour ne pas avoir conservé de douloureuses cicatrices affectives.

D'un œil à la fois curieux et critique, je détaillai les personnes avec qui Sasuke s'était laissé photographier et songeai à son approche des relations entre les hommes et les femmes et de la sexualité. Ma mère ne s'était pas trompée – tous étaient blonds sauf une. Celle qui apparaissait le plus souvent à ses côtés était visiblement d'ascendance britannique. Plus petite que moi, elle était du genre svelte.

- Hinata Hyuga, murmurai-je.

Elle affichait dans sa posture une assurance ostentatoire.

- Le temps imparti est écoulé, annonça Kiba en s'appuyant nonchalamment à l'encadrement de la porte.

- Vraiment ? J'étais tellement absorbé dans ma lecture que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Je te donne une minute avant qu'il vienne te chercher en personne. Il ne tient carrément pas en place.

Je refermai le dossier et me levai précipitamment.

- Une lecture édifiante, non ?

- Très.

À quel point le père de Sasuke, ou plus particulièrement son suicide, avait-il eu une influence sur le cours de sa vie ?

Les réponses à cette question – et à d'autres que je me posais – se trouvaient dans la pièce voisine.

Je longeai le couloir jusqu'au living et fis une pause sur le seuil, les yeux rivés sur le dos de Sasuke, qui se tenait debout devant la fenêtre. Mon pouls s'emballa. À en juger par l'expression de son visage, dont je voyais le reflet sur la vitre, il était d'humeur méditative. Son regard lointain et sa bouche avait un pli amer. Ses bras croisés trahissaient un certain malaise, comme s'il se sentait en dehors de son élément. Il avait l'air ailleurs, distant, un homme profondément seul.

Il perçut ma présence – ou peut-être le violent désir qu'il m'inspirait -, se retourna et se figea. J'en profitai pour le contempler à ma guise, le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Il était homme de pouvoir jusqu'au bout des ongles. Et d'une séduction si puissante, si sensuelle, que c'en était déstabilisant. Quelques mèches sombres retombaient sur son front, et je fus pris d'une envie folle d'y glisser les doigts.

- Naruto.

Il vint vers moi, de cette démarche à la fois souple et assurée qui le caractérisait, s'empara de ma main et la porta à ses lèvres. Son regard était intense, incandescent, concentré.

Au contact de sa bouche, je frissonnai, et le souvenir des endroits de mon corps sur lesquels elle s'était déposée s'imposa violemment à moi.

- Bonsoir, dis-je.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi, répondit-il, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Tu es superbe. J'ai hâte de me pavaner à ton bras.

Le compliment me coupa le souffle.

- J'espère te faire honneur, murmurai-je.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? S'enquit-il.

Kiba surgit à côté de moi, une sacoche Hugo Boss à la main.

- Tu allais oublier de le prendre, souffla-t-il en me les remettant.

- Tu penses toujours à tout. Merci, Kiba.

Le clin d'œil dont il me gratifia confirma qu'il avait remarqué les préservatifs que j'avais glissés dans la petite poche à l'intérieur.

- Je vais descendre avec vous.

Sasuke prit le sac des mains de Kiba et me la donna. Il fourragea mes cheveux, le contact de ses mains me fit frissonner à tel point que je remarquai à peine que Kiba était déjà au bout de la pièce.

Le trajet jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée constitua à lui seul un exercice de survie à la tension sexuelle. Kiba, quant à lui, ne parut pas s'en apercevoir. Il se tenait à ma gauche et sifflotait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. Sasuke était parfaitement immobile et silencieux. Je percevais l'attraction entre nous avec acuité et ressentis un vif soulagement quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin.

Dans le hall, trois femmes attendaient l'ascenseur. Leur expression béate quand nous passâmes devant elles me tira un sourire qui allégea mon humeur.

- Mesdames, les salua Kiba avec un sourire parfaitement déloyal.

Sasuke se contenta pour sa part d'un bref hochement de tête et posa la main au creux de mes reins pour me guider vers la sortie. Sa paume chaude m'électrisa.

Je pressai la main de Kiba au moment de le quitter.

- Garde-moi une danse.

- Toujours, blondi. À tout à l'heure.

Une limousine attentait le long du trottoir et le chauffeur ouvrit la portière dès qu'il nous vit apparaître, Sasuke et moi. Je me glissai sur la banquette et, quand Sasuke s'assit à côté de moi et que la portière se referma, je pris conscience qu'il sentait divinement bon. J'inhalai son parfum en m'ordonnant de me détendre et d'apprécier l'instant. Il me prit la main, fit courir ses doigts sur ma paume, un effleurement suffit à ranimer le désir que je m'efforçais de tenir en bride. Je me débarrassai de ma veste de costume et la déposai à côté de moi - je mourrai de chaud, soudain.

Il appuya sur un bouton et la vitre qui nous séparait du chauffeur remonta sans bruit. La seconde d'après, je me retrouvai calé sur ses genoux, sa bouche captura la mienne, et il m'embrassa voracement.

Je fis ce que j'avais envie de faire depuis que je l'avais vu dans le living : je plongeai les mains dans ses cheveux et lui rendis mon baiser. J'adorais sa façon de m'embrasser, comme s'il le devait, comme s'il risquait de devenir fou s'il ne le faisait pas et qu'il avait déjà attendu trop longtemps. J'aspirai sa langue, ayant découvert qu'il adorait cela, que j'adorais cela, moi aussi, et que cela me donnait envie de le sucer ailleurs avec la même avidité.

Ses mains parcouraient fébrilement mon dos et je gémis quand son sexe en érection frotta contre ma hanche. Je changeai de position, me soulevai pour l'enfourcher. Les genoux de part et d'autre de ses hanches, je nouais les bras autour de son cou et intensifiai mon baiser ; j'explorai l'intérieur de sa bouche, lui mordait la lèvre inférieure, lui caressai suavement la langue de la mienne...

Sasuke m'agrippa à la taille et me repoussa. Il ploya le cou en arrière pour croiser mon regard, le souffle court.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je promenai les mains sur son torse, testant l'impitoyable fermeté de ses muscles, puis mes doigts explorèrent les reliefs de son abdomen tandis que mon esprit s'efforçait de l'imaginer entièrement nu.

- Je te caresse. Je profite de ton corps. J'ai envie de toi, Sasuke.

Il me saisit les poignets, immobilisant mes mains.

- Plus tard. On est en plein Manhattan.

- Personne ne peut nous voir.

- La question n'est pas là. Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour commencer quelque chose que nous ne pourrons pas conclure avant plusieurs heures. Ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi m'a déjà fait perdre la tête.

- Il n'y a qu'à se donner les moyens de conclure tout de suite.

L'étreinte de ses mains se fit douloureuse.

- On ne peut pas faire ça ici.

- Pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je, avant d'ajouter, stupéfait : Tu n'as jamais fait l'amour dans une limousine ?

- Non, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Et toi ?

Détournant le regard sans répondre, j'aperçus les voitures et les piétons qui nous entouraient. Nous n'étions qu'à quelques centimètres de centaines de personnes, mais les vitres teintées qui nous dissimulaient entièrement à leurs regards me rendaient audacieux et entreprenant. J'avais envie de lui donner du plaisir. J'avais besoin de me prouver que j'étais capable d'émouvoir Sasuke Uchiwa et rien n'aurait pu briser mon élan. Excepté lui.

J'ondulai doucement des hanches, frottant mon érection sur son sexe érigé.

- J'ai envie de toi, Sasuke, dis-je d'une voix haletante. Tu me rends fou.

Me lâchant soudain les poignets, il encadra mon visage de ses mains et pressa durement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je cherchai sa braguette à tâtons et libérai les deux boutons qui permettaient d'accéder à la fermeture. Il se raidit.

- J'en ai envie, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

Il ne se détendit pas, mais ne tenta pas non plus de m'empêcher de continuer. Quand je le libérai de sa gangue de tissu, il laissa échapper un grognement sourd, à la fois érotique et douloureux. Je le serrai doucement entre mes mains, avec une tendresse délibérée tandis que je prenais sa mesure. Il était aussi dur que de la pierre – et brûlant. Je fis glisser mes poings fermés à la racine de son sexe à l'extrémité, et mon souffle s'étrangla dans ma gorge quand je le sentis frémir.

Sasuke m'agrippa les cuisses, et ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ma fermeture Éclair. Il fit descendre mon pantalon jusqu'à mes genoux, ma laissant mon boxer.

- J'en ai aussi envie, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres. Je veux t'allonger, t'écarter les cuisses et te sucer. Tu me supplieras de te pénétrer.

- Je peux te supplier tout de suite si tu veux, soufflai-je.

Le caressant d'une main, j'attrapai mon sac de l'autre et l'ouvris pour en sortir un préservatif.

L'un de ses pouces s'insinua dans mon boxer pour explorer mon érection.

- Je t'ai à peine touché, murmura-t-il en me couvrant d'un regard brûlant, et tu bandes déjà.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en empêches.

Son pouce s'insinua en moi et il se mordit la lèvre tandis que mon anus se contractait irrépressiblement.

- Ce serait déloyal, ajouta-t-il, alors que je suis incapable de maîtriser l'effet que tu as sur moi.

Je déchirai l'emballage du préservatif avec les dents et le lui tendis.

- Je ne suis pas très doué à ce jeu-là.

Sa main se referma sur la mienne.

- Je brise souvent toutes mes règles avec toi.

Son ton grave me redonna confiance.

- Les règles sont faîtes pour être brisées.

Je vis ses dents luire brièvement dans la pénombre, puis il appuya sur un bouton près de lui.

- Continuez à rouler jusqu'à indication contraire de ma part, ordonna-t-il.

Mes joues s'enflammèrent. Les phares d'une voiture transpercèrent les vitres teintées, trahissant mon embarras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Naruto ? Ronronna-t-il en enfilant le préservatif avec dextérité. Tu mets tout œuvre pour qu'on baise, et tu rougis quand j'avertis le chauffeur que je ne veux pas être dérangé pour nous laisser le loisir d'aller jusqu'au bout ?

Son ton enjoué fouetta mon désir. Prenant appui sur ses épaules pour garder l'équilibre, je me hissai sur les genoux de manière à me positionner au-dessus de son érection. Ses mains se refermèrent sur mes hanches, pour ensuite abaisser mon boxer.

- Va doucement, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque en soulevant les hanches pour baisser son pantalon.

Son sexe effleura mon entrée, me tirant un gémissement, comme si les orgasmes qu'il m'avait offerts quelques heures plus tôt avaient accru le besoin que j'avais de lui au lieu de l'apaiser.

Je le sentis se tendre quand mes doigts se refermèrent autour de lui pour le guider en moi. Une odeur caractéristique s'éleva dans l'air, lourde et moite, séduisant mélange de désir et de phéromones qui titilla toutes les cellules de mon corps. Ma peau était brûlante, mes tétons dressés.

C'était cela j'avais désiré à l'instant où mes yeux s'étaient posés sur lui – le posséder, enfourcher son corps magnifique et le prendre en moi.

- Mon Dieu, Naruto ! Suffoqua-t-il quand je me laissai glisser le long de son sexe.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur mes cuisses.

Je fermai les paupières. Je me sentais trop exposé. J'avais souhaité cette intimité, et pourtant cela me paraissait trop intime. Nous étions face à face, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, à l'abri dans un petit cocon alors que le reste du monde défilait autour de nous. Je perçus son agitation et sus qu'il était aussi déstabilisé que moi.

- Tu es tellement étroit, articula-t-il, et dans sa voix la surprise se teintait de ravissement.

J'abaissai le bassin pour le prendre plus profondément en moi et inspirai à fond. J'avais l'impression d'être écartelé, et la sensation était exquise.

Il plaqua la paume sur mon ventre , effleura mon sexe en une lente caresse circulaire, avant de le serrer. J'entrouvris les yeux et l'observai. Il était si fascinant, allongé ainsi sous moi en smoking, son corps puissant possédé par le besoin primitif de s'accoupler.

Son cou ploya en arrière, sa tête appuyant avec force contre le dossier de la banquette comme s'il luttait contre des liens invisibles.

- Je crois que je vais jouir très fort, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

Cette sombre promesse m'excita violemment. J'étais en nage, et si remplis de désir que je glissai le long de son sexe jusqu'à m'empaler presque entièrement sur lui. Un cri inarticulé m'échappa avant que j'y parvienne quand il butta ma prostate. Il était enfoui si profondément que c'était presque devais onduler du bassin pour tenter d'apaiser cette morsure aussi inconfortable qu'inattendue. Mon corps cependant ne semblait pas s'inquiéter qu'il fût trop gros. Je l'enserrait spasmodiquement, irrépressiblement, annonçant l'imminence d'un puissant orgasme.

Sasuke jura, m'empoigna les hanches de sa main libre et m'incita à me pencher en arrière tandis que son torse se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme frénétique de sa respiration. Je m'ouvris spontanément, l'acceptant en moi jusqu'à la garde. La température de son corps s'éleva d'un coup, des perles de transpiration apparurent au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure.

Je m'inclinai en avant et fis courir la pointe de la langue sur la courbe de sa lèvre, récoltant le sel de sa sueur avec un murmure de délice. Son bassin se souleva avec impatience. Je remontait prudemment le long de son sexe, mais il m'immobilisa en m'agrippant plus fermement.

- Doucement, répéta-t-il de ce ton autoritaire qui aiguillonnait mon désir.

Je le repris en moi, et une étrange sensation de plaisir et de douleur mêlés me traversa quand il cambra pour me combler complètement. Nos regards se verrouillèrent tandis qu'une onde de volupté se déployait depuis l'endroit l'endroit où nous étions si étroitement unis. Je réalisai soudain soudain que nous étions tous deux entièrement vêtus à l'exception de la partie la plus intime de notre anatomie. Je trouvais cela aussi érotique que les sons qui lui échappaient.

Éperdu de désir, je pressai mes lèvres sur les siennes tandis que mes doigts plongeaient dans ses cheveux humides de sueur. Je l'embrassai à pleine bouche tout en ondulant des hanches. Sa main n'avait cessé d'aller et venir sur la longueur de mon sexe d'acier et coulissement du sien en moi me rapprochait irrépressiblement de l'orgasme à chacun de ses va-et-vient.

Je perdis pied. Un instinct primitif avait pris le dessus, et c'était mon corps seul qui décidait à présent. Je ne pouvais me concentrer sur rien d'autre que ce besoin furieux de jouir, de chevaucher son sexe jusqu'à l'explosion qui me libérerait de cette faim dévorante.

- C'est bon... sanglotai-je. C'est délicieux... Mon Dieu, que c'est bon !

Sasuke avait pris les rênes. Il commandait mon rythme, me positionnait de façon que l'extrémité de son sexe vienne frotter de nouveau un point sensible en moi. Mon sexe grandissait encore et je réalisai soudain, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, que ses poussées expertes me propulsaient droit vers l'orgasme.

Sa main recouvrit ma nuque au moment où les spasmes de la jouissance irradiaient à travers tout mon corps, si violents que Sasuke se mit à trembler à son tour. Ma semence se propulsa sur le siège en cuir, mais je m'en fichais. Il me regarda voler en éclats, les yeux au fond des miens alors que je mourais d'envie de fermer les paupières. Possédé, envoûté par son regard, je gémis tandis que je jouissais comme jamais je n'avais joui, mon corps se cabrant encore et encore.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, criait-il.

Les mains agrippées à mes hanches, il me pilonnait furieusement comme s'il cherchait à me punir, m'emplissant totalement à chacun de ses coups de reins.

Je le sentis enfler en moi et durcir davantage.

Je l'observai avec avidité, désireux de capter l'instant où il basculerait dans l'abîme. Son regard, qui brillait d'une lueur sauvage, devint trouble quand il perdit le contrôle. Son beau visage était dévasté de cette course vers la jouissance.

- Naru !

Il éjacula dans un rugissement animal dont la férocité me stupéfia au point que je ne remarquai même pas la façon dont il m'avait appelé. Et tandis que l'orgasme le secouait tout entier, ses traits s'adoucirent fugitivement en une expression de vulnérabilité que je ne lui avais jamais vue.

Prenant son visage entre mes mains, je lui effleurai tendrement les lèvres, son souffle me caressant les joues.

Il referma les bras autour de moi et me serra contre lui avec force, son visage en sueur niché au creux de mon cou.

Je savais comment il se sentait. Exposé. Mis à nu.

Nous demeurâmes un long moment enlacés, absorbant le choc en retour de cette fabuleuse chevauchée, puis il tourna la tête et m'embrassa avec douceur, la caresse de sa langue apaisant le flot d'émotions qui continuaient de se déverser en moi.

- Waouh ! Soufflai-je, secoué.

- Waouh ! Acquiesça-t-il.

Je souris, j'avais l'impression de planer.

Sasuke repoussa de fin cheveux collées à mes tempes d'un geste empreint d'une sorte de vénération. Il m'étudiait d'un regard qui me serra douloureusement le cœur. Il semblait abasourdi et... reconnaissant ; il y avait de la tendresse et de la chaleur dans ses yeux.

- Je ne veux pas briser la magie de cet instant.

Parce que je l'entendais à la fin de sa phrase, je dis à sa place :

- Mais... ?

- Mais je ne peux pas rater ce dîner. Je suis censé prononcer un discours.

- Ah.

La magie de l'instant était définitivement brisée.

Je me soulevai maladroitement et me mordis la lèvre que je le sentis glisser hors de moi. La friction de son sexe suffit à me donner envie de recommencer. Il n'avait pratiquement pas débandé – moi de même.

- J'ai encore envie de toi, reconnut-il sans détour.

Il m'immobilisa avant que je m'écarte de lui, sortit un mouchoir de mon sac et essuya le siège en cuir sur lequel j'avais éjaculé.

Je remontai mon boxer ainsi que mon pantalon et me rassis à côté de lui. Je le regardai discrètement se débarrasser du préservatif et le fermer dans un nœud. Il l'enveloppa dans le mouchoir qu'il jeta dans un petit réceptacle habilement dissimulé. Une fois qu'il eut remis de l'ordre dans sa tenue, il ordonna au chauffeur de nous conduire à notre destination, puis s'adossa à la banquette et tourna la tête vers la vitre.

Durant les secondes qui suivirent, je le sentis se retrancher sur lui-même, le lien qui nous avait unis s'amenuisant à toute allure. D'instinct, je me recroquevillai dans l'angle opposé de la banquette, loin de lui, matérialisant physiquement la distance qui ne cessait de se croître entre nous. La chaleur qui m'enveloppait jusqu'à présent céda la place à un froid presque palpable qui m'incita à récupérer ma veste. Il n'eut pas un frémissement quand je l'enfilai, comme s'il n'avait même pas conscience de ma présence.

Abruptement, il ouvrit le bar et en sortit une bouteille.

- Cognac ? Proposa-t-il sans me regarder.

- Non, merci, répondis-je.

Il ne parut pas remarquer à quel point ma voix était fluette, soudain. Ou peut-être s'en moquai-il. Il se servit un verre et le descendit d'un trait.

Perplexe et tendu, je resserra mon nœud de papillon et passa une main dans ma coupe d'après-baise en m'efforçant de comprendre ce qui n'avait pas marché.


	7. Chapter 7

BONJOUR MES PETITS LOU! Alors voici le chapitre 7. J'ai reçu un review qui me demander si j'allais faire les 3 tomes. Si vous êtes partants alors je le suis aussi. En plus, le tome 4 va sortir, mais je ne sais pas si mes parents voudront l'acheter donc ça va peut-être s'arrêter au tome 3. Je tiens aussi à précisez qu'avant de faire la fiction version SasuNaru, je l'avais faite Larry, mais j'ai vu qu'il y avais déjà quelqu'un qui avait eu l'idée donc j'ai décidé de la refaire et ça ce peut qu'il y ai des nom comme Louis ou Harry donc si vous le voyer dites le moi, car j'ai peut être oubliez de changer .

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose de ce qui se passa à notre arrivée. Les flashs des photographes crépitèrent depuis notre descente de limousine jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. J'y fis à peine attention, un sourire de façade plaqué sur les lèvres. J'étais comme muré en moi-même, et désespéré de ne plus sentir ces vagues de tension sexuelle qui émanaient habituellement de Sesuke.  
Nous nous apprêtions à franchir la grande porte quand quelqu'un le héla. Il se retourna et j'en profitai pour lui faire faux bond. Je contournai en hâte les invités qui se pressaient sur le tapis rouge.  
Une fois dans la salle de réception, je raflai deux coupes de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur et en vidai une d'un trait tout en cherchant Kiba du regard. Je le repérai à l'autre bout de la salle, en compagnie de ma mère et d'Iruka. Je m'empressai de les rejoindre, posant au passage ma coupe sur une table.

- Naruto ! S'écria ma mère, et son visage s'illumina à ma vue. Ce costume te va à ravir.

Elle se pencha vers moi et fit claquer deux baisers dans le vide. Elle était sublime – comme toujours – dans un étincelant fourreau en lamé bleu glacier. Les saphirs qui ornaient ses oreilles, sa gorge et ses poignets mettaient en valeur ses yeux et son teint clair.  
Je la remerciai, puis sirotai une gorgée de ma deuxième coupe. J'étais supposé exprimer ma gratitude pour mon smoking, me rappelai-je. Pourtant, même si j'appréciais toujours autant son geste, je n'arrivais pas à articuler un mot. Ce qui s'était passé dans la voiture hantait encore mes pensées.  
Kiba s'avança et me prit par le coude. Il lui avait suffi d'un regard pour deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je secouai la tête afin de lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler maintenant.

- Une autre coupe ? Suggéra-t-il d'une voix douce.  
- S'il te plaît.

Je sentis Sasuke approcher avant même de voir le visage de ma mère devenir aussi lumineux que la boule de Times Square pour le Nouvel An. Iruka lui-même parut se redresser comme s'il cherchait à se donner une contenance.

- Naruto.

Sasuke posa la main au bas de mon dos et un frisson me parcourut. Ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement, et je me demandai s'il l'avait perçu, lui aussi.

- Tu ne m'as pas attendu, fit-il d'un ton de reproche.

Je me raidis et le gratifiai d'un regard qui résumait tout ce que je ne pouvais pas dire en public.

- Iruka, tu connais peut-être Sasuke Uchiwa?  
- Oui, bien sûr, répondit mon beau-père en lui serrant la main.  
- Nous partageons le privilège d'escorter les deux plus belles personnes de New York, déclara Sasuke en m'attirant contre lui.

Iruka acquiesça et adressa à ma mère un sourire plein d'indulgence.  
Je vidai ma coupe et l'échangeai avec gratitude contre celle que Kiba me présentait. L'alcool aidant, une douce chaleur commençait à me gagner.  
Sasuke se pencha vers moi et chuchota d'une voix dure :

- N'oublie pas avec qui tu es ce soir.

Il était fou ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- Tu peux parler, répliquai-je sur le même ton.  
- Pas ici, Naruto, dit-il en désignant les personnes présentes d'un signe de tête avant de m'entraîner à l'écart. Ce n'est pas le moment.  
- Ce ne sera jamais le moment, marmonnai-je en le suivant pour épargner à ma mère le spectacle d'une scène.

Je sirotai une gorgée de champagne et glissai en mode pilotage automatique par instinct de survie, une astuce à laquelle je ne recourais plus depuis des années. Sasuke me présenta à des gens et je suppose que je m'en sortis honorablement – répondant aux moments appropriés et souriant quand il le fallait –, mais je n'étais pas vraiment à ce que je faisais. J'étais trop conscient du mur de glace qui s'était dressé entre nous. De ma colère aussi. Si j'avais voulu une seule preuve que Sasuke n'entretenait pas de relations privilégiées avec ses partenaires sexuelles, je l'avais obtenue.  
Quand le dîner fut annoncé, je passai dans la salle à manger à son bras. Je picorai sans appétit et bus quelques verres de vin en écoutant Sasuke discuter avec les convives qui nous entouraient sans comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'il racontait, concentré sur la cadence de son débit et la séduisante tessiture de sa voix. Il ne chercha pas à me faire participer à la conversation et j'en fus heureux. J'aurais été bien incapable de tenir le moindre propos aimable.  
Je ne m'inquiétai à rien de ce qui se passait autour de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève et se dirige vers la scène sous les applaudissements. Je me tournai alors sur mon siège et le regardai rejoindre le pupitre, admirant malgré moi la grâce de sa démarche et la perfection de son physique. Il lui suffisait de se mouvoir pour attirer l'attention et forcer le respect, ce qui était en soi une prouesse.  
Il n'avait plus rien de commun avec l'homme qui s'était abandonné dans une limousine. Il était redevenu celui qu'il était la première fois que je l'avais vu dans le hall de l'Uchiwafire, sombre et impressionnant, sûr de son pouvoir et parfaitement maître de lui.

- En Amérique du Nord, commença-t-il, une femme sur quatre et un homme sur six ont été victimes d'abus sexuels durant leur enfance. En regardant autour de vous ce soir, il est fort probable qu'une des personnes attablées à vos côtés soit le survivant d'un tel traumatisme ou connaisse quelqu'un qui l'est. C'est là l'inacceptable vérité.

J'étais subjugué. Sasuke était un orateur brillant et sa voix de baryton fascinait. Pourtant, ce fut surtout le sujet de son discours, si familier pour moi, sa façon passionnée et parfois choquante de l'aborder qui m'émurent. Je commençai à me détendre, ma colère et mon malaise remplacés par l'émerveillement. La vision que j'avais de lui se modifia tandis que je devenais, au sein de cet auditoire, un individu parmi d'autres. Je ne voyais plus l'homme qui venait de me blesser si cruellement, mais un orateur talentueux dissertant sur un sujet qui me tenait à cœur.  
Quand il conclut son discours, je me levai et applaudis, aussi étonné que lui par ma réaction. Heureusement, je fus aussitôt imité par de nombreuses personnes, et je surpris les compliments que les invités autour de moi échangeaient à voix basse tout en gratifiant Sasuke d'une ovation bien méritée.

- Vous avez beaucoup de chance, monsieur.

Je me retournai vers l'homme qui venait de s'adresser à moi, un beau roux d'une quarantaine d'années.

- Nous sommes simplement... amis, répondis-je.

Il soutint mon regard avec un sourire serein qui disait ouvertement qu'il en doutait.  
Les invités commèrent à quitter leurs tables. J'étais sur le point de ramasser mon sac pour rentrer chez moi quand un jeune homme s'approcha. Ses cheveux noir étaient attacher en queue de cheval et son regard noir inspirait la sympathie. La spontanéité de son sourire juvénile lui valut le premier sourire sincère de ma part depuis mon arrivée.

- Salut, dit-il comme si nous nous connaissions.  
- Salut, répondis-je, incapable de me souvenir de lui.

Il laissa échapper un rire charmant.

- Je suis Itachi Uchiwa, le frère de Sasuke.  
- Ah, oui, bien sûr ! Répondis-je, les joues en feu, honteux de ne pas avoir été capable de le reconnaître au premier regard.  
- Vous rougissez.  
- Désolé, répondis-je avec un sourire penaud. Je ne sais pas trop comment avouer que j'ai lu un article sur vous sans me couvrir de ridicule.  
- Je suis flatté que vous vous en souveniez. Ne me dites surtout pas que vous l'avez trouvé en page 6.

La page 6 des grands quotidiens faisait ses choux gras des potins concernant les célébrités new-yorkaises.

- Non, répondis-je vivement. Je crois que c'était dans Rolling Stone.  
- Je survivrai, répondit-il. Vous dansez ?

Et il me tendit la main.  
Je cherchai Sasuke des yeux. Il était au bas des marches menant à la scène, entouré d'une nuée de personne désireuses visiblement de lui parler – essentiellement des femmes.

- Il en a pour un moment, observa Itachi, une note amusée dans la voix.

Je m'apprêtai à détourner le regard quand je reconnus la femme qui se tenait près de Sasuke – Hinata Hyuga. J'attrapai ma sacoche et parvins à sourire à Itachi.

- J'adore danser.

Nous gagnâmes la salle de bal bras dessus, bras dessous. L'orchestre venait d'attaquer une valse et nous nous laissâmes emporter par la musique. Itachi était un excellent danseur, souple et sûr de lui.

- Alors, comment avez-vous connu Sasuke ?  
- Je ne le connais pas, répondis-je en adressant un signe de tête à Kiba comme il passait près de nous avec une blonde sculpturale. Je travaille à l'Uchiwafire et nous nous sommes croisés une ou deux fois.  
- Vous travaillez pour lui ?  
- Non, je suis assistant chez Waters, Fiels & Leaman.  
- Ah, l'agence de pub.  
- Oui.  
- Sasuke doit s'être sérieusement entiché pour vous inviter à une soirée comme celle-ci alors qu'il ne vous a croisé qu'une ou deux fois.

Je jurais intérieurement. Je savais que les gens se feraient des idées, mais j'étais plus soucieux que jamais de m'épargner un surcroît d'humiliations.

- Sasuke est en relation avec ma mère qui m'avait déjà invité à ce dîner, il s'agit donc davantage de deux personnes se rendant à la même soirée avec un seul véhicule.  
- Ce qui signifie que vous êtes libre ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration, me sentant subitement mal à l'aise.

- Excusez-moi. Mais vous êtes bien homosexuel, non ?  
- Je le suis. Disons simplement que je ne suis pas pris.

Itachi me gratifia de son sourire aussi charmeur qu'enfantin.

- Ma soirée vient de prendre un tour nouveau, déclara-t-il.

Jusqu'à la fin de la valse, il s'ingénia à me régaler d'anecdotes sur le monde de la musique qui me firent beaucoup rire et chassèrent Sasuke de mes pensées.  
Quand la danse s'acheva, Kiba s'avança vers moi pour succéder à Itachi. Kiba et moi nous accordions parfaitement car nous avions pris des cours de danse de salon ensemble. Je me détendis, heureux de pouvoir compte sur son soutien moral.

- Tu t'amuses ? Lui demandai-je.  
- Je me suis pincé pendant le dîner quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais assis à côté de l'organisatrice de la Fashion Week. Et qu'elle flirtait avec moi !

Il eut un sourire mélancolique.

- Quand je me retrouve dans ce genre d'endroit... sapé comme je le suis ce soir... j'ai du mal à me dire que je ne rêve pas. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Naru. Et tu l'as transformé de A à Z.  
- Et toi, tu m'empêches de constamment sombrer dans la folie. Crois-moi, nous sommes quittes.

Sa main serra la mienne et son regard se durcit.

- Tu as l'air malheureux, Naruto. Il s'est débrouillé pour faire tout foirer ?  
- Je crois plutôt que c'est moi. On en parlera plus tard.  
- Tu as peur que je le dérouille devant tout le monde ?  
- Par égard pour ma mère, je préférerais que tu t'en abstiennes, soupirai-je.

Kiba effleura mon front d'un baiser.

- Je l'ai prévenu. Il sait ce qui l'attend.  
- Oh, Kiba !

La gorge nouée, je souris alors même que je n'en ai pas envie. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de jouer les grands frères protecteurs face à Sasuke. C'était lui tout craché.  
Sasuke surgit à côté de nous.

- Je vous interromps.

Ce n'était pas une question.  
Kiba s'immobilisa et me regarda. Je hochai la tête. Il s'écarta en s'inclinant et fixa sur Sasuke un regard brûlant de colère rentrée.  
Sasuke m'enlaça et mena la danse comme il menait tout le reste – avec assurance et autorité. Danser avec lui était une expérience différente de celle que je venais de partager avec mes deux précédents cavaliers. S'il était aussi doué que son frère et possédait la même aisance familière que Kiba, il y avait dans son style, agressif et hardi, quelque chose de purement sexuel.  
Me retrouver aussi près de l'homme avec qui j'avais vécu si récemment une expérience intime me chavirait les sens. Il sentait bon l'homme après l'amour, et sa façon audacieuse de me guider n'était pas sans rappeler la manière dont il avait pris les rênes un peu plus tôt dans la limousine, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à mon trouble.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me fuir, marmonna-t-il en me gratifiant d'un regard renfrogné.  
- Il m'a semblait qu'Hinata avait pris la relève plutôt rapidement.

Il arqua un sourcil et resserra son étreinte.

- Jaloux ?  
- Tu plaisantes ?

Je détournai les yeux. Il laissa échapper un soupir contrarié.

- Garde tes distances avec mon frère, Naruto.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je te le dis.

La colère s'empara de moi, ce qui me fit un bien fou après la vague de doutes et d'autorécriminations qui avait succédé à notre fulgurant coït. Je décidai de voir si une volte-face était fair-play dans le monde de Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Garde tes distances avec Hinata, Sasuke, lâchai-je.  
- Ce n'est qu'une amie, rétorqua-t-il, crispé.  
- Ce qui signifie que tu n'as pas encore couché avec elle ?  
- Non ! Et je n'en ai pas envie. Écoute...

La musique décrut et il ralentit.

- Je dois partir. Tu es venu ici avec moi, et j'aimerais être celui qui te raccompagne, mais je ne voudrais pas non plus te forcer à partir si tu t'amuses. Tu préfères rester et rentrer avec Iruka et ta mère ?

Si je m'amusais ? Il se moquait de moi ou il ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien ? Pire, peut-être m'avait-il déjà passé en pertes et profits et se fichait-il de moi.  
Je m'écartai de lui. J'avais besoin de ménager une distance entre nous. Son odeur brouillait mes idées.

- Ça ira. Oublie-moi.  
- Naruto, dit-il en tendant la main.

Je reculai et un bras m'enveloppa les épaules.

- Je m'occupe de lui, Uchiwa, fit Kiba.  
- Ne vous mettez pas en travers de mon chemin, Inuzuka, avertit Sasuke.  
- J'ai l'impression que vous faîtes ça très bien tout seul, ricana Kiba.

Je déglutis péniblement.

- Ton discours était magnifique, Sasuke, m'interposai-je. Ç'a été le point d'orgue de ma soirée.

L'insulte qui sous-tendait le compliment le fit visiblement fulminer. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un geste rageur. Surpris, je l'entendis lâcher un juron, puis j'en compris la raison lorsqu'il sortit son portable de sa poche et consulta l'écran.

- Je dois y aller, annonça-t-il.

Il soutint mon regard, m'effleura la joue d'une caresse.

- Je t'appellerai, ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître.  
- Tu as envie de rester ? Demanda doucement Kiba.  
- Non.  
- Je te raccompagne, dans ce cas.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine.

J'avais envie d'être seul, de me plonger dans un bain chaud avec une bouteille de vin blanc frais à portée de main.

- Il vaut mieux que tu t'attardes un peu, Kiba. C'est important pour ta carrière. On discutera quand tu rentreras. Ou demain. J'ai l'intention de lézarder toute la journée.

Il me scruta attentivement, puis :

-Tu es sûr ?

Je hochai la tête.

- Comme tu veux, céda-t-il d'un ton qui manquait de conviction.  
- Ça ne t'ennuie pas de demander au voiturier d'aller chercher la limousine d'Iruka pendant que je fais un saut aux toilettes ?  
- Mais non, répondit-il en me caressant le bras. On se retrouve à l'entrée.

Mon escapade prit plus de temps que prévu. D'une part parce que je dus répondre aux salutations de plusieurs personnes qui m'interpellèrent – sans doute parce que Sasuke m'avait escorté - , et d'autre part parce que, voyant le flot incessant de femmes et d'hommes qui franchissaient le seuil des toilettes les plus proches, je décidai de me rabattre sur celles communes situées à l'autre bout de la salle. Je m'attardai plus longtemps que requis dans la cabine, car en dehors de moi et de la préposée espagnole au ménage, les lieux étaient déserts.  
Le comportement que Sasuke avait eu avec moi m'avait tellement blessé que j'étais oppressé, et ses brusques changements d'humeur me plongeaient dans la confusion. Pourquoi m'avait-il caressé le visage avant de partir ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal pris le fait que je ne reste pas en permanence à ses côtés ? Et pourquoi donc avait-il menacé Kiba ? Sasuke donnait à l'expression « souffler le chaud sur le froid » une nouvelle signification.  
Je fermai les yeux et tâchai de me ressaisir. Franchement, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de cela.  
Je m'étais mis à nu émotionnellement parlant dans la limousine et je me sentais encore très vulnérable – un état que j'avais appris à éviter au cours d'innombrables séances de thérapie. Je ne voulais plus que rentrer chez moi, enfin libéré de l'obligation de faire comme si tout allait bien alors que j'avais l'impression d'être en miettes.  
« C'est toi qui t'es mis dans cette situation, me rappelai-je. Assume. »  
Je pris une profonde respiration avant de sortir et découvris avec stupéfaction Hinata, appuyée contre le lavabo, les bras croisés. Elle m'attendait visiblement, et me tombait dessus au plus mauvais moment, alors que mes défenses étaient au plus bas. J'hésitai une seconde, me ressaisis et m'approchai pour me laver les mains.  
Elle se tourna face au miroir et étudia mon reflet. J'étudiai le sien. Elle était encore plus belle en vrai qu'en photo. Grande et mince, elle avait d'immenses yeux blanc, des lèvres pleines, des pommettes saillantes et de longs cheveux noir/bleu lisses. Sa robe était discrètement sexy, fourreau de satin noir évasé qui contrastait avec sa peau blanche. Elle avait tout d'un top model.  
Alors que je m'emparais de la serviette que me tendait l'employée, Hinata s'adressa à elle en espagnol pour lui demander de nous laisser seuls. Je ponctuai sa requête d'un por favor, gracias, qui me valut un haussement de sourcils de la part d'Hinata. Je lui retournai un regard aussi froid que celui dont elle me gratifiait.

- Mon Dieu ! Murmura-t-elle dès que l'employée fut sortie.

Elle laissa ensuite échapper un « tss, tss » aussi irritant qu'un raclement d'ongles sur un tablaeu noir.

- Vous l'avez déjà baisé, lâcha-t-elle.  
- Et pas vous, répliquai-je au tac au tac ;

Cela parut la surprendre.

- En effet. Et vous savez pourquoi ?

Je sortis un billet de mon sac et le déposai sur le plateau destiné aux pourboires.

- Parce qu'il n'a pas voulu.  
- Et que je ne veux pas non plus, parce qu'il est incapable de s'investir dans une relation. Il est jeune, beau, riche et il en profite.  
- Oui, acquiesçai-je. C'est ce qu'il fait.

Elle plissa les yeux et son visage s'altéra légèrement.

- Il n'a aucun respect pour les personnes qu'il baise. À l'instant où il vous l'a mis, vous avez cessé de l'intéresser. Comme toutes les autres avant vous. Moi, je suis toujours là parce qu'il sait que je suis la femme de sa vie.

Je maintins un calme de façade alors que le coup qu'elle venait de porter m'avait atteint là où il risquait de faire le plus de dégâts.

- C'est pathétique, me contentai-je de répliquer.

Je sortis et ne m'arrêtai pas avant d'avoir atteint la limousine d'Iruka. Je pressai la main de Kiba en grimpant à l'intérieur et parvins miraculeusement à attendre que la voiture ait démarré avant de fondre en larme.

...

- Hello, blondi! Lança Kiba quand j'apparus dans le salon en traînant les pieds le lendemain matin.

Vêtu d'un vieux pantalon de jogging confortable, les cheveux en bataille, il était affalé sur le canapé, les pieds en appui sur la table basse.

- Bien dormi ?

Je levai les pouces tout en me dirigeant vers la cuisine pour me servir un café. La vision d'un somptueux bouquet de roses rouges me fit hausser les sourcils. Offrir des fleurs pour un homme... ? - Cela dit, Kiba m'avait bien offert un bouquet pour mon premier jour de boulot.  
Elles embaumaient et je respirai malgré tout leur parfum.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demandai-je.  
- Livré pour toi il y a une heure.

Je détachai la carte de l'emballage de cellophane et l'ouvris.

Je pense toujours à toi.  
Sasuke

- Uchiwa ? Devina Kiba.  
- Oui, répondis-je en caressant ce que je supposai être son écriture.

Hardie, masculine, élégante. Un geste romantique de la part d'un homme qui n'avait pas une once de romantisme en lui. Je laisser tomber la carte sur le comptoir comme si elle me brûlait les doigts et allai me servir un café en priant pour que la caféine me donne force et bon sens.

- Tu n'as pas l'air impressionné, constata Kiba en baissant le son du match de base-ball qu'il était en train de regarder.  
- Uchiwa est toxique pour moi. Il est dangereux. Aussi dangereux que la détente d'un revolver. Je dois absolument garder mes distances.

Kiba avait été en thérapie avec moi et ne me regardait pas de travers quand je recourais au jargon thérapeutique.

- Le téléphone n'a pas arrêté de sonner de la matinée, me signala-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, alors j'ai coupé la sonnerie.

Je me blottis sur le canapé et luttai contre l'envie compulsive de consulter la messagerie pour vérifier si Sasuke avait appelé. Je voulais entendre sa voix et une explication sensée de ce qui s'était passé la vieille.

- Tu as bien fait. En ce qui me concerne, tu peux la laisser coupée toute la journée.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?

Je soufflai sur la vapeur qui s'échappait de ma tasse et pris une gorgée de café.

- Je l'ai baisé dans la limousine. Et après, il est devenu glacial.

Kiba me regarda de ce regard marron qui en avait vu plus qu'il ne devrait être permis à qui que ce soit.

- Tu lui as mis la tête à l'envers ?  
- Oui.

Le simple fait d'y penser m'agaçait. Le courant était passé entre nous. Je le savais. Je le voulais plus que tout au monde la veille. Et ce matin, je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

- C'était intense, Kiba. La meilleure expérience sexuelle de ma vie. Et il a ressenti la même chose que moi, j'en suis sûr. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait dans une voiture. Il a un peu résisté au début, mais je l'ai tellement chauffé qu'il n'a pas pu dire non.  
- La première fois ? Vraiment ? S'étonna Kiba en se passant la main sur sa barbe naissante. La plupart des mecs rayent en premier la baise dans une voiture de la liste des fantasmes à réaliser dès le lycée. En fait, je ne connais personne qui ne l'ait jamais fait, à part quelques coincés et des types vraiment laids, et il n'est ni l'un ni l'autre.

Je haussai des épaules.

- J'imagine qu'il me considère comme une « salope » parce que je l'ai fait avant lui.

Kiba se figea.

- C'est ce qu'il a dit ?  
- Non. Il n'a strictement rien dit. C'est son « amie », Hinata, qui l'a laissé entendre. Tu sais, la fille qui pose à ses côtés sur la plupart des photos que tu as imprimées ? Elle a décidé de se faire les griffes sur moi aux toilettes.  
- Cette pétasse est jalouse.  
- Plutôt sexuellement frustrée. Elle ne veut pas baiser avec lui, parce que, apparemment, les hommes et femmes qui s'y risquent atterrissent directement sur la pile des produits périmés.  
- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? S'enquit Kiba, et la colère perçait sous le calme apparent.  
- Pas de cette façon. Il m'a expliqué qu'il ne couchait pas avec ses amis. Il a des problèmes avec les personnes qui veulent davantage que s'envoyer en l'air, alors il range celles avec qui il couche et celles qu'il fréquente dans deux catégories distinctes.

Je repris une gorgée de café.

- Je l'ai prévenu que ce genre de dispositif ne marcherait pas avec moi et il a répondu qu'il réviserait sa copie. Mais je suppose que c'est le genre de type prêt à dire n'importe quoi pour parvenir à ses fins.  
- À moins que tu ne lui aies flanqué la trouille.

Je me fusillai du regard.

- Ne commence pas à lui chercher des excuses. De quel côté es-tu ? Du sien ou du mien ?  
- Du tien, blondi, assura-t-il en me tapotant le genou. Et je le serai toujours.

Je refermai la main sur son avant-bras et en caressai la face interne du bout des doigts. Je ne sentais pas la multitude de fines cicatrices blanches, mais je savais qu'elles étaient là. Je ne les oubliais jamais. Jour après jour, je remerciais le ciel que Kiba soit en vie, en bonne santé, et fasse partie de mon existence.

- Et toi, comment s'est passée ta soirée ?  
- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, fit-il, une lueur espiègle dans le regard. Je me suis envoyé la blonde aux gros seins dans un placard à balais. Et ses seins n'étaient pas en silicone.  
- Tant mieux pour toi. Je suis certain qu'elle a passé un bon moment.  
- Je fais ce que je peux, commenta-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant d'attraper son portable. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? Panini ? Chinois ? Indien ?  
- Je n'ai pas faim.  
- Tu as toujours faim. Si tu ne choisis rien, je vais cuisiner et tu seras obligé de manger ce que j'aurai préparé.

Je levai les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

- D'accord, d'accord. Je m'en remets à ton choix.

Le lundi matin, j'arrivai au travail vingt minutes en avance pour éviter de croiser Sasuke. Une fois mon bureau atteint sans incident, mon soulagement fut tel que je compris que j'étais loin d'être tiré d'affaire.  
Mon humeur changeait sans arrêt, je ne savais plus où j'en étais.  
Neji arriva un grand sourire aux lèvres, surfant toujours sur la vague de ses succès de la semaine passée, et nous nous mîmes aussitôt au travail. J'avais consacré une partie de mon dimanche à réaliser une étude comparative du marché de la vodka, et il prit le temps de la parcourir et d'en discuter avec moi. Neji s'était également vu attribuer la campagne d'un fabricant de liseuses, et nous nous lançâmes dans la phase de travail préparatoire.  
Occupé comme je l'étais, la matinée passa à toute allure et je n'eus pas le temps de penser à ma vie personnelle. Quand je répondis au téléphone et entendis Sasuke, je n'y étais absolument pas préparé.

- Comment se passe ton lundi ? S'enquit-il.

Le son de sa voix m'arracha un frisson d'appréhension.

- Très chargé.

Un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule m'apprit qu'il était déjà midi moins vingt.

- Tant mieux. J'ai essayé de te joindre hier, ajouta-t-il après une pause. Je t'ai laissé plusieurs messages. J'avais envie d'entendre ta voix.

Je fermai les yeux le temps de prendre une longue inspiration. J'avais dû faire appel à toute ma volonté pour résister à l'envie d'écouter ma messagerie. J'avais même pris la précaution de demander à Kiba de me ramener à la raison si je semblais sur le point de craquer.

- J'ai joué les ermites. Et j'ai travaillé un peu.  
- Tu as reçu mes fleurs ?  
- Oui. Elles sont superbes, merci.  
- Elles m'ont rappelé ta veste de costume.

Que cherchait-il au juste ? Je commençai à me demander s'il ne souffrait pas de troubles de la personnalité multiple.

- Certaines femmes diraient que c'est très romantique. Mais je suis un homme, donc..  
- Seul m'importe ce que tu en dis toi, répliqua-t-il, un craquement m'apprenant qu'il venait de se lever. J'ai été tenté de passer te voir... J'en avais très envie.

Je soupirai.

- Je suis content que tu ne sois pas venu.

Un long silence accueillit cette déclaration.

- Voilà qui est franc, commenta-t-il.  
- Je ne voulais pas être méchant. Il se trouve juste que c'est la vérité.  
- Écoute... J'ai arrangé un déjeuner dans mon bureau pour nous éviter de perdre de précieuses minutes en allées et venues.

Vu la façon abrupte dont il m'avait quitté, je m'étais demandé s'il aurait envie de me revoir. Je n'avais cessé de m'interroger à ce sujet depuis samedi soir et, tout en sachant qu'il fallait que je rompe définitivement avec lui, j'avais redouté un rejet. L'envie dévorante de partager de nouveau avec lui un moment d'intimité si pur et si parfait me taraudait.  
Mais ce moment-là ne justifierait pas les autres, ceux durant lesquels il m'avait fait me sentir un moins que rien.

- Sasuke, il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous déjeunions ensemble. Nous avons réglé la question vendredi et nous avons... définitivement conclu la chose samedi. Je préfère que nous en restions là.  
- Naruto, je sais que j'ai mal agi. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.  
- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tout va bien.  
- Absolument pas. Il faut que je te voie.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de...  
- On peut procéder simplement,Naruto, ou tu peux compliquer la chose, m'interrompit-il d'un ton sec. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, tu entendras ce que j'ai à te dire.

Je fermai les yeux, conscient que je ne pouvais espérer m'en tirer par un simple coup de téléphone.

- Très bien, dis-je. Je viendrai.  
- Merci, répondit-il avant de laisser échapper un profond soupir. Je suis impatient de te voir.

Je raccrochai, puis m'efforçai de réfléchir à ce que j'allais lui dire, tout en tâchant de me cuirasser en vue du choc que j'allais ressentir immanquablement lorsque je le reverrais. La violence de la réaction physique qu'il déclenchait en moi était incontrôlable. J'allais pourtant devoir la surmonter et faire ce qu'il fallait pour ça.  
Cédant devant l'inévitable, je me remis au travail et comparai un échantillonnage de prospectus à insérer entre des pages de magazines.

- Naruto.

Je sursautai et fis pivoter ma chaise pour découvrir Sasuke sur le seuil de mon bureau. Sa vu me coupa le souffle, comme chaque fois, et mon cœur palpita dans ma poitrine. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la pendule. Un quart d'heure venait de s'écouler sans que je m'en aperçoive.

- Sasu..monsieur Uchiwa. Ce n'était pas la peine de passer me chercher.

Son visage était impassible, mais une lueur ardente et orageuse brillait dans son regard.

- Tu es prêt ?

J'ouvris mon tiroir pour récupérer ma sacoche.

- Monsieur Uchiwa, fit la voix de Neji. Content de vous voir. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour... ?  
- Je suis venu chercher Naruto. Nous déjeunons ensemble.

Je relevai la tête à l'instant où Neji haussait les sourcils, mais très vite, cependant, il retrouva son expression bon enfant.

- Je serai de retour à 13 heures, lui assurai-je.  
- À tout à l'heure, Naruto. Bonne appétit.

Sasuke posa la main au creux de mes reins pour me guider vers les ascenseurs, ce qui nous valut un regard étonné de la part de Hoa quand nous passâmes devant le comptoir de l'accueil. Tandis qu'il appelait l'ascenseur, je me dandinai d'un pied sur l'autre. J'aurais tellement voulu passer la journée sans voir cet homme dont les caresses m'étaient une drogue.  
Il frôla du bout des doigts la manche de ma chemise.

- Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je te revois dans ce costume. J'entends les gémissements qui s'échappent de ta bouche quand tu es excité. Je te sens glisser le long de mon sexe, m'enserrant aussi fort qu'un poing, et je me souviens que tu m'as fait jouir si fort que c'était douloureux.  
- Arrête.

Je détournai les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard dont il me couvait.

- C'est plus fort que moi.

L'arrivée de l'ascenseur fut un soulagement. Il me prit la main et me tira dans la cabine. Une fois qu'il eut inséré sa clef dans le panneau de commande, il m'attira à lui.

- Je vais t'embrasser, Naruto.  
- Je ne v...

Sa bouche avait déjà recouvert la mienne. Je résistai aussi longtemps que je pus, puis cédai sous l'assaut sensuel de sa langue. J'avais envie de ce baiser depuis que je m'étais abandonné à lui dans la limousine. Il me garantissait que ce que nous avions partagé avait de la valeur à ses yeux, que c'était aussi important pour lui que pour moi.  
Je me sentis une fois de plus abandonné quand il s'écarta de moi.

-Viens, dit-il en récupérant sa clef tandis que les portes s'ouvraient.

La réceptionniste rose ne dit rien, mais me gratifia d'un regard étrange. Suigetsu, le secrétaire de Sasuke se leva à notre arrivée.

- Bonjour, monsieur Uzumaki, me salua-t-il.  
- Bonjour, Suigetsu.  
- Aucun appel, Suigetsu, l'avertit Sasuke.  
- Oui, bien sûr.

Quand j'entrai dans le luxueux bureau, mon regard fut aussitôt attiré par le canapé. Le déjeuner nous attendait sur le bar – deux assiettes surmontées de cloches métalliques.

- Je peux te débarrasser de ta sacoche? Demanda-t-il.

Je me retournai. Il avait retiré sa veste et l'avait pliée sur son bras. Il se tenait là, en pantalon et gilet, sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé, ses cheveux noir encadrant son visage, le regard d'un noir incroyable. En un mot comme mille, je le trouvai éblouissant. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais fait l'amour à un homme aussi parfait.  
Cela dit, cet acte n'avait pas signifié la même chose pour lui que pour moi.

- Naruto ?  
- Tu es très beau, Sasuke.

Les mots m'avaient échappé. Il arqua les sourcils, puis un éclair de tendresse tempéra le feu de son regard.

- Heureux que ce que tu vois te plaise.

Je lui tendis ma sacoche et m'éloignai, soucieux de ménager autant d'espace que possible entre nous. Il accrocha sa veste et ma sacoche au portemanteau, puis se dirigea vers le bar.  
Je croisai résolument les bras.

- Que les choses soient claires, Sasuke. Je ne veux plus te voir.

* * *

Alors?


	8. Chapter 8

BONJOUR MES PETITS LOU! Je vous poste le chapitre aujourd'hui, car j'ai le temps ( vendredi vous n'aurez pas de chapitre, donc c'est pour ça que j'ai mis le chap aujourd'hui). J'aimerais aussi vous dire que je vais commencer une fiction que j'ai inventé et je voudrais savoir si ça vous plairez ou pas que je vous donne le lien ( dans le prochain chapitre bien sûr) ? Par contre, elle ne sera pas sur ce site, mais sur skyrock. Dîtes moi si vous êtes partant ? Je répondrais à quelque review à la fin d'Uchiwafire (je ferais un article spécial) ^-^.

Je vous aime

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Sasuke se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

J'étais soudain épuisé de me bagarrer contre moi-même à cause de lui.

- Si, je le pense vraiment. Toi et moi... c'était une erreur.

- Non, répliqua-t-il. C'est la façon dont je me suis comporté ensuite qui était une erreur.

Je le dévisageai, surpris par la vigueur de sa riposte.

- Je ne parle pas de ce qui s'est passé samedi, Sasuke. Je parle du fait que j'ai accepté cet accord délirant que tu m'as proposé. Je savais dès le début que ça ne pouvait pas marcher. J'aurais dû écouter mon instinct.

- Est-ce que tu as envie d'être avec moi, Naruto ?

- Non. C'est justem...

- Pas comme on en a discuté au bar. Autrement. Plus que cela.

Mon cœur s'emballa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux être avec toi, lâcha-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnais samedi.

D'instinct, je croisai étroitement les bras.

- J'étais... énervé.

- Et alors ? Moi aussi.

Ses mains s'approchèrent de ses hanches comme s'il s'apprêtait à y caler les poings, mais il croisa finalement les bras.

- Bon sang, Naruto !

Je le regardai lutter contre son malaise, et l'espoir flamba en moi.

- Si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, je m'en vais.

- Certainement pas !

- Écoute, si tu dois faire la tête chaque fois qu'on s'envoie en l'air, ça ne peut que déboucher sur une impasse.

Il cherchait visiblement ses mots.

- J'ai l'habitude de prendre le contrôle. J'en ai besoin. Et tu as tout chamboulé dans la limousine. C'est ça que j'ai eu du mal à gérer.

- Tu crois ?

- Naruto, je n'ai jamais vécu une expérience pareille. Je ne pensais pas que ça puisse m'arriver un jour. Maintenant que je sais que c'est possible... je ne veux plus rien d'autre. Je te veux toi.

- C'est juste sexuel,Sasuke. Et j'ai beau avoir trouvé ça fabuleux, je sais que c'est dangereux quand les partenaires ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Ce sont des conneries. J'ai reconnu que j'avais mal agi. Je ne peux pas effacer ce qui s'est passé, mais je te garantis que je ne supporterai pas que tu m'envoies promener à cause de ça. Tu m'as expliqué tes règles, je me suis efforcé de m'y adapter, mais tu ne veux pas consentir le moindre effort de ton côté, asséna-t-il, le visage crispé de frustration. Fais au moins un foutu pas dans ma direction, Naruto.

Je le dévisageai, me demandant sur quoi tout cela allait déboucher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sasuke ? Demandai-je doucement.

Il m'attira vers lui, me caressa la joue.

- Je veux continuer à ressentir ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi. Dis-moi juste ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Et pardonne-moi mes errements par avance. C'est nouveau pour moi. Il va me falloir un temps d'adaptation.

Je posai la main sur son cœur et sentis qu'il battait très fort. Son anxiété et sa passion m'excitaient. Comment étais-je censé répondre à cette demande ? Avec mes tripes ou avec mon cerveau ?

- Tu n'as jamais fait quoi ?

- Ce qu'il faut pour vivre ce que je veux vivre avec toi. Au lit et en dehors du lit.

Un flot de bonheur aussi intense qu'absurde me submergea.

- Tu te rends compte du temps et des efforts que tu vas devoir consacrer à cette relation, Sasuke ? Moi, je suis déjà épuisé. En outre, j'ai des projets personnels, j'ai mon nouveau travail... ma mère cinglée...

Je plaquai deux doigts sur sa bouche avant qu'il ait le temps d'objecter.

- ... mais tu vaux la peine que j'essaie, et j'ai envie de toi comme un fou. Donc, je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh, toi ! S'exclama-t-il en me soulevant.

Il passa un bras sous mes fesses pour m'obliger à lui enserrer la taille de mes jambes.

Il me gratifia d'un baiser dépourvu de douceur, puis frotta son nez contre le mien.

- On y arrivera, souffla-t-il.

- Tu dis ça comme si ça allait être simple.

Je savais que j'étais exigeant. Et il le serait visiblement autant que moi.

- La simplicité est ennuyeuse, déclara-t-il en m'entraînant jusqu'au bar, me faisant asseoir sur un tabouret.

Il souleva la cloche de l'assiette qui se trouvait devant moi, révélant un énorme hamburger entouré de frites. Entre la cloche et le plateau de granit placé sous l'assiette, le contenu était encore chaud.

- Miam, fais-je, réalisant tout à coup à quel point j'avais faim.

Il déplia ma serviette d'une flexion du poignet et la drapa sur mes genoux – en pressant un au passage –, puis s'assit à côté de moi.

- Alors, comment procédons-nous ?

- Ma foi, la méthode éprouvée consiste à saisir la chose entre tes mains et à l'approcher de ta bouche.

Le coup d'œil malicieux qu'il me lança me fit sourire. C'était bon de sourire. C'était bon d'être avec lui. Cette sensation durait généralement... peu de temps. Je croquai dans mon burger et laissai échapper un gémissement de plaisir. C'était un cheeseburger tout ce qu'il y a de classique, mais il avait un goût divin.

- C'est bon, pas vrai ? Commenta-t-il.

- Très bon. En fait, je pense qu'un type qui s'y connaît en burgers mérite que je le garde, répondis-je en m'essuyant la bouche et les mains. C'est quoi ton record de durée en matière de relation exclusive ?

Il reposa son hamburger sur son assiette avec un calme inquiétant.

- J'imagine que c'était implicite mais, afin d'éviter tout malentendu, sache que j'exige l'exclusivité absolue, Naruto. Aucun autre homme dans ta vie.

Son ton sans réplique et son regard glacial me firent frémir. Je savais qu'il y avait en lui une zone obscure ; j'avais appris depuis longtemps à me tenir à distance des hommes dont le regard comportait des ombres dangereuses. Pourtant, mon signal d'alarme ne retentissait pas en présence de Sasuke comme il aurait peut-être dû.

- Mais tu n'as rien contre les femmes ? Risquai-je, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Il tressaillit, puis :

- Je sais que ton colocataire est bisexuel. Tu l'es aussi ?

- Ça te dérangerait ?

- Te partager me dérangerait. C'est hors de question. Ton corps m'appartient, Naruto.

- Et le tien m'appartient aussi ? Exclusivement ?

- Oui, répondit-il, le regard brûlant. Et j'attends de toi que tu en uses fréquemment et excessivement.

Ma foi dans ce cas...

- Tu m'as déjà vue nu, observai-je d'un ton taquin. Tu connais la marchandise. Moi pas. L'aperçu que j'ai eu de ton corps jusqu'ici me plaît beaucoup, mais...

- On peut arranger ça tout de suite.

À l'idée de le regarder me faire un strip-tease, je me trémoussai nerveusement sur mon siège. Il le remarqua et sa bouche s'incurva sur un sourire coquin.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas, m'empressai-je de répliquer. Je suis déjà arrivé en retard vendredi après-midi.

- Ce soir, dans ce cas.

- Ce soir, acquiesçai-je, la bouche sèche.

- Je ferai en sorte de me libérer en fin d'après-midi, annonça-t-il avant de se remettre à manger, parfaitement à l'aise le fait que nous venions de note torride dans nos agendas mentaux respectifs.

- C'est inutile, répondis-je en ouvrant la mini-bouteille de ketchup à côté de mon assiette. J'ai prévu d'aller à mon club de gym après le travail.

- On ira ensemble.

- Vraiment ?

Je retournai la bouteille pour en frapper le fond avec la paume. Il me la prit des mains et se servit de son couteau pour déposer le ketchup sur mon assiette.

- Il est sans doute préférable que je brûle un peu d'énergie avant de me retrouver nu devant toi. J'imagine que tu veux être en mesure de marcher demain matin.

Je le dévisageai, stupéfié par le ton d'évidence sur lequel il venait de faire cette déclaration, et son air à la fois amusé et contrit qui me disait qu'il ne plaisantait pas tout à fait. Mon érection formait une bosse au niveau de ma braguette. Je m'imaginais sans peine devenant plus que sérieusement accro à Sasuke Uchiwa.

Je croquai quelques frites en songeant que quelqu'un d'autre l'était déjà.

- Hinata risque de me poser un problème, avouai-je.

Il fit passer la bouchée qu'il venait d'avaler avec un gorgée d'eau.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait parlé et que ça ne s'était pas très bien passé.

J'admirai l'habileté machiavélique d'Hinata qui s'était empressée de me couper l'herbe sous le pied. J'allais devoir me méfier d'elle, et Sasuke allait devoir faire quelque chose à son sujet. Cesser toute relation avec elle, point final.

- En effet, ça ne s'est pas bien passé, acquiesçai-je. Je n'ai pas apprécié qu'elle me dise que tu n'as aucun respect pour les personnes que tu baises et que, dès l'instant où tu me l'as mis, j'avais cessé de t'intéresser.

Sasuke se figea.

- Elle a dit cela ?

- Mot pour mot. Elle a précisé aussi qu'elle-même était toujours là parce que tu sais qu'elle est la femme de ta vie.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il d'une vois coupante.

Je sentis mon ventre se nouer, sachant que les choses pouvaient se passer très bien ou très mal en fonction de la réaction de Sasuke.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Bien sûr que si.

- C'est pour ça que je te dis qu'Hinata pourrait être un problème, insistai-je.

- Ce ne sera pas le cas. Je lui parlerai.

Je détestais l'idée qu'il lui parle, cela me rendait malade de jalousie. Autant régler la question tout de suite, décidai-je.

- Sasuke...

- Oui ? Fit-il en attaquant ses frites.

- Je suis très jaloux. Ça peut me rendre complètement hystérique. Ce serait peut-être bien que tu y réfléchisses et que tu te demandes dans la foulée si tu es prêt à avoir une relation avec quelqu'un qui a des problèmes d'estime de soi, ce qui est mon cas/ C'est du reste l'une des raisons qui m'ont incité à te dire que je n'étais pas intéressé la première fois que tu m'as proposé de coucher avec toi. Je savais que subit le spectacle de toutes ces femelles et mâles qui salivent dès qu'ils posent les yeux sur toi sans avoir le droit de dire quoi que ce soit m'aurait rendu dingue.

- Tu as le droit, maintenant.

- Tu ne me prends pas au sérieux, lui reprochai-je en secouant la tête.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de ma vie, assura-t-il.

Il cueillit une gouttelette de sauce au coin de ma bouche, puis lécha son doigt.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à être possessif. Je suis très jaloux de ce qui m'appartient.

Je n'en doutais pas un seul instant.

Je mordis dans mon burger en songeant à la nuit qui nous attendait. J'avais tellement hâte. Je mourrais d'impatience de le voir nu, de faire courir mes mains et ma bouche sur son corps, de le rendre fou. Et j'avais désespérément envie d'être allongé sous lui, de le sentir me pilonner et exploser en moi...

- Si tu continues à entretenir ce genre de pensées, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque, je te garantis que tu seras de nouveau en retard.

Je lui adressai un regard stupéfait.

- Comment sais-tu à quoi je pense ?

- Tu as une expression particulière quand tu es excité. J'ai d'ailleurs l'intention de la faire apparaître aussi souvent que possible.

Il se leva, tira une carte de visite de sa poche et la posa près de moi. Il y avait noté le numéro de téléphone de son domicile et celui de son portable.

- Je me sens idiot de te demander ça après la conversation que nous venons d'avoir, mais j'aimerais que tu me donnes ton numéro de portable.

- Encore faudrait-il que j'en aie un.

- Où est passé celui sur lequel je t'ai vue composer un texto la semaine dernière ?

Je plissai du nez.

- J'ai découvert que ma mère s'en servait pour surveiller mes allées et venues. Elle est un poil... hyperprotectrice.

- Je vois.

Il me caressa la joue.

- C'est à ça que tu faisais allusion quand tu m'as dit qu'elle espionnait chacun de tes faits et gestes ?

- Malheureusement, oui.

- Bien, on s'occupera de te trouver un nouveau portable avant d'aller au club de gym, décida-t-il. C'est plus prudent. Je veux pouvoir te joindre à tout moment.

Je reposai ce qui restait de mon hamburger – il était si gros que j'étais incapable de le terminer– et m'essuyai les lèvres et les mains avec ma serviette.

- C'était délicieux, je te remercie.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, dit-il en se penchant pour déposer un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres. Tu veux peut-être te rafraîchir ?

- Oui. J'aurais besoin de ma brosse à dents qui est dans mon sac.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai dans un cabinet de toilette dissimulé derrière une porte qui se fondait parfaitement dans le mur lambrissé d'acajou où étaient fixés les écrans plats. Nous nous brossâmes les dents côte à côte devant le double lavabo, échangeant des regards par le truchement du miroir. C'était un acte si banal, si normal, et pourtant nous paraissions tous deux y prendre beaucoup de plaisir.

- Je te raccompagne, annonça-t-il un instant plus tard en se dirigeant vers le portemanteau.

Je le suivis, mais m'arrêtai devant son bureau dont j'effleurai le plateau.

- C'est ici que tu passes le plus clair de tes journées ?

- Oui, répondit-il en enfilant sa veste.

J'eus envie de le mordre tant je le trouvai exquis.

Au lieu de quoi je me perchai sur le bureau devant son siège, jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. J'avais à peine le temps de regagner mon bureau. Je fus toutefois incapable de résister à la tentation d'exercer mes nouveaux droits.

- Assieds-toi, ordonnai-je en désignant le fauteuil en cuir.

Il arqua les sourcils, mais obtempéra sans discuter.

J'écartai les cuisses et lui fis signe d'approcher.

- Plus près.

Il fit rouler son siège, emplissant l'espace entre mes jambes, referma les bras autour de mes hanches et leva les yeux sur moi.

- Un jour, Naruto, je te prendrai ici même.

- Pour l'instant, je me contenterai d'un baiser, murmurai-je en m'inclinant pour capturer sa bouche.

Prenant appui sur ses épaules, je léchai ses lèvres entrouvertes, puis m'immisçai entre elles pour le taquiner tendrement.

Un soupir lui échappa, et il approfondit notre baiser avec une fougue qui m'embrasa tout entier, faisant augmenter mon érection.

- Un jour, chuchotai-je entre ses lèvres, je m'agenouillerai sous ce bureau pour te sucer. Peut-être pendant que tu seras au téléphone, occupé à jouer avec tes millions comme au Monopoly. « Nous vous invitons à repasser par la case d'épart et à toucher deux cents dollards, monsieur Uchiwa. »

Je sentis son sourire.

- Je vois clair dans ton jeu. Tu as l'intention de me faire perdre la tête avec ton corps sexy et de me faire jouir dans tous les lieux possibles et inimaginables.

- T'en plaindrais-tu ?

- J'en salive d'avance, mon ange.

Le petit surnom me déconcerta, bien que sa douceur me plût.

- Mon ange ? Répétai-je.

Il fredonna son assentiment et m'embrassa.

Je n'en revenais pas. En une heure, nous étions passés d'un extrême à l'autre, et je quittai le bureau de Sasuke dans un état d'esprit radicalement opposé à celui qui avait été le mien en entrant. Le contact de sa main au creux de mes reins me faisait vibrer d'impatience, et le tristesse qui l'habitait en arrivant s'était envolée.

J'adressai un signe de la main à Suigetsu et gratifiai la réceptionniste austère d'un sourire éclatant.

- Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup, murmurai-je à Sasuke tandis que nous attendions l'ascenseur.

- Qui ?

- Ta réceptionniste.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, et elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

- En revanche, toi, elle t'aime bien, constatai-je.

- Je lui garantis son salaire.

- C'est sûrement pour ça, oui. Ce n'est pas du tout parce que tu es l'homme le plus sexy de la terre.

- C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? Demanda-t-il en m'emprisonnant contre le mur entre ses bras.

Je plaquai les mains sur son abdomen, et m'humectai les lèvres lorsque ses muscles durcirent.

- Simple observation.

- Toi, tu me plais, déclara-t-il avant de m'embrasser avec douceur.

- Toi aussi, tu me plais. Je te rappelle cependant que tu es sur ton lieu de travail.

- Et je te rappelle que je suis le patron.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur coulissèrent, je passai sous le bras de Sasuke et pénétrai dans la cabine. Il s'engouffra à ma suite, me contourna à la façon d'un prédateur pour se glisser derrière moi, et m'attira contre lui. Il glissa les mains dans les poches avant de mon pantalon et déploya les doigts en éventail pour me plaquer contre lui. La sensation de ses mains chaudes à proximités près de mon entrejambe fut une véritable torture. En guise de représailles, j'ondulai du bassin. Son sexe durcit.

- Un peu de tenue, me tança-t-il d'un ton bourru. J'ai une réunion dans un quart d'heure.

- Tu penseras à moi pendant ta réunion ?

- Sans aucun doute. Et tu penseras à moi quand tu seras assis à ton bureau. C'est un ordre, monsieur Uzumaki.

J'appuyai la tête contre son torse, ravi de son ton autoritaire.

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire autrement, monsieur Uchiwa. Où que je sois, je pense toujours à vous.

Au vingtième étage, il sortit de l'ascenseur avec moi.

- Merci pour ce déjeuner, dit-il.

- Ça, c'est ma réplique. À plus tard, monsieur Noir Danger.

Le surnom dont je l'avais affublé me valut un regard étonné.

- À 17 heures. Ne me fais pas attendre.

Les portes d'un des ascenseurs s'ouvrirent, et Hoa en sortit. Sasuke y entra et demeura le regard rivé au mien jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment.

- Waouh ! Souffla Hoa. Tu as décroché le jackpot. Je suis verte d'envie.

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre. Ce qui m'arrivait était si nouveau que j'avais du mal à y croire. Et dans un recoin de mon esprit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pense qu'un tel bonheur ne pouvait pas durer. Tout se passait trop bien.

Je m'empressai de gagner mon box et me mis aussitôt au travail.

- Naruto ? Fit Neji un instant plus tard. Je peux te parler une minute ?

- Bien sûr.

J'attrapai ma tablette, bien que son expression comme son ton laissent penser que je n'en aurais pas besoin. Quand il referma la porte de son bureau derrière moi, mon appréhension grimpa d'un cran.

- Tout va bien ? Risquai-je.

- Oui.

Il attendit que je me sois assis et prit place près de moi.

- Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça...

- Dis-le comme ça te vient, je ferai le tri.

Il posa sur moi un regard de compassion teintée d'embarras.

- Je ne suis pas censé m'immiscer dans ta vie privée, commença-t-il. Je ne suis que ton supérieur, ce qui suppose une frontière entre nous, mais je me sens obligé de la franchir par affection pour toi, Naruto. Et que j'aimerais que tu travailles ici le plus longtemps possible.

Mon estomac se contracta.

- Moi aussi, Neji. J'adore mon job.

- Bon, tant mieux. Ça me fait plaisir, m'assura-t-il avec un bref sourire. Simplement...fais attention avec Uchiwa, d'accord ?

J'étais stupéfié par le tour que prenait la conversation.

- D'accord.

- Il est brillant, riche et très séduisant, je comprends parfaitement qu'il t'attire. J'ai beau adorer Dei, je reconnais que son charisme ne me laisse pas indifférent. Il provoque cet effet-là, c'est ainsi.

Il avait débité sa tirade à toute allure et remua sur son siège, visiblement embarrassé.

- Je comprends également qu'il s'intéresse à toi. Tu es beau, intelligent, honnête, prévenant... je pourrais continuer comme ça un moment parce que tu es vraiment un gars formidable.

- Merci, dis-je, mal à l'aise, mais espérant que cela ne se voyait pas.

Cette mise en garde de la part de quelqu'un qui m'appréciait et le fait que les autres me voyaient comme la proie de la semaine de Sasuke Uchiwa ravivaient en moi un profond sentiment d'insécurité.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres, marmonna-t-il, l'air aussi malheureux que moi. En partie pour des raisons égoïstes, je le reconnais. Je ne voudrais pas perdre un bon assistant parce qu'il ne veut plus travailler dans le même immeuble que son ex.

- Neji, je suis très touché que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et que tu me trouves à ce point précieux, mais tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Je suis un grand garçon. En outre, rien ne pourra me pousser à abandonner cet emploi.

Il laissa échapper un soupir, à l'évidence soulagé.

- Parfait. Refermons cette parenthèse et remettons-nous au boulot.

La page était tournée. Un peu plus tard, cependant, je ne pus résister à la tentation de souscrire une alerte Google sur Sasuke Uchiwa, me condamnant ainsi à de futures tortures.

Sasuke fut aussi ponctuel que je m'y attendais et, tandis que nous descendions au rez-de-chaussée dans une cabine bondée, il ne parut pas remarquer que j'étais d'humeur introspective. Plus d'une femme jeta des regards furtifs dans sa direction, mais je m'en moquais.

Une fois franchis les tourniquets du hall, il m'attrapa la main et entrelaça ses doigts aux miens. Ce geste à la foi si banal et si intime signifiait tant pour moi à ce moment-là que j'y répondis instinctivement d'une pression des doigts. Il fallait que je fasse attention. Dès l'instant où je lui serais reconnaissant du temps qu'il me consacrait, ce serait le commencement de la fin. Si je perdais le respect pour moi-même, je perdrais aussi le sien.

Le SUV Bentley était garé le long du trottoir et le chauffeur de Sasuke attendait à côté de la portière arrière.

- J'ai envoyé chercher ma tenue de sport au cas où tu persisterais à vouloir faire un tour à ton club de gym – l'Équinoxe, c'est ça ? Sinon, on peut aller au mien.

- Où se trouve-t-il ?

- Mon préféré est l' UchiwaTrainer, sur la 35e Rue.

Bien que curieux de savoir comment il connaissait le nom de mon club, je dressai l'oreille en entendant le mot « Uchiwa ».

- Tu ne serais pas par hasard propriétaire de ton club de gym ?

- De toute la chaîne, en fait, admit-il avec un grand sourire. En général, je pratique différents arts martiaux avec un prof particulier, mais il m'arrive aussi d'utiliser le gymnase.

- Toute la chaîne, répétai-je. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

- À toi de choisir, dit-il, prévenant. J'irai où tu iras.

- Tu penses bien que je meurs d'envie de découvrir ton club.

Il m'ouvrit la portière et je grimpai à l'intérieur. Je posai ma sacoche et mon sac de sport sur mes genoux et tournai la tête vers la vitre quand la voiture démarra. La berline qui roulait à notre hauteur était si proche que je n'aurais pas eu besoin de me pencher pour la toucher. Je n'étais pas encore habitué à la circulation aux heures de pointes. À San Diego, il arrivait que les voitures roulent pare-chocs contre pare-chocs, mais c'était à une allure d'escargot. À New York, en revanche, les automobilistes persistaient quoi qu'il advienne à rouler le plus vite possible, si bien que je me surprenais à fermer les yeux en priant pour rester en vie jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

C'était là un monde entièrement nouveau. Nouvelle ville, nouvel appartement, nouveau job, nouvel homme.

Cela faisait beaucoup de changements d'un coup et expliquait que je me sente quelque peu déstabilisé.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Sasuke et découvris qu'il me contemplait, l'air indéchiffrable. Un mélange de désir impérieux et d'anxiété s'empara de moi. J'ignorais ce que je faisais avec lui. Je savais juste qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement même si je l'avais voulu.

* * *

Alors?

P-S : je peux aussi vous envoyez le lien de ma fiction par MP, mais je ne la commencerais qu'à la fin de celle-ci


	9. Chapter 9

BONJOUR MES PETIT LOU! Je devais vous poster le chapitre ce soir, mais j'avais envie de le poster maintenant donc vous l'avez. Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir de savoir que ma fiction vous plait autant Je ne posterais plus de chapitre avant jeudi, car la semaine prochaine c'est mes CE1D et si je les réussis pas bah j'ai pas mon diplôme _.

BREF.

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

Nous nous arrêtâmes d'abord dans une boutique de téléphone mobile. Le vendeuse qui s'occupa de nous parut plus que sensible au charisme de Sasuke. Elle semblait sur le point de défaillir chaque fois qu'il manifestait le moindre signe d'intérêt, et se lançait aussitôt dans des explications inutilement détaillées.

J'essayais de m'écarter d'eux afin de trouver quelqu'un qui serait disposé à m'aider, moi, mais l'étau dans lequel Sasuke enserrait ma main ne m'y autorisa pas. Il y eut une discussion au moment de passer à la caisse. Sasuke estimait que la facture lui incombait alors que l'achat du téléphone et l'abonnement étaient à mon nom.

- Je t'ai déjà laissé choisir l'opérateur, soulignai-je en repoussant sa carte bancaire pour tendre la mienne à la caissière.

- Je l'ai fait pour des raisons pratiques, répliqua-t-il. Si on est chez le même opérateur, tu pourras m'appeler gratuitement.

Il glissa habillement sa carte sous le nez de la caissière.

- Si tu ne ranges pas ta carte immédiatement, je ne t'appellerai pas du tout !

Cet argument massue me permit d'obtenir gain de cause, mais il ne put masquer sa contrariété.

Le temps de rejoindre la voiture, son humeur semblait de nouveau au beau fixe.

- Au gymnase, Desmond, dit-il au chauffeur quand nous nous installâmes sur la banquette arrière.

Il sortit son téléphone, enregistra mon numéro dans sa liste de contact, puis s'empara de mon nouveau portable et y entra ses propres numéros.

Il venait à peine de terminer quand nous nous garâmes devant l'UchiwaTrainer. Sans surprise, je découvris que ce temple de fitness qui s'élevait sur deux étages avait tout pour combler les attentes des sportifs les plus acharnés. Chaque centimètre carré de ce bâtiment ultramoderne m'impressionna, jusqu'aux vestiaires des hommes qui semblaient tout droit sortis d'un film de science-fiction.

Mais lorsque je retrouvai Sasuke dans le hall après m'être changé, l'admiration que les lieux avaient suscitée en moi se transforma en éblouissement face à leur propriétaire.

Je m'immobilisai si abruptement que la personne qui me suivait me heurta. Je parvins à peine à bredouiller des excuses ; j'étais trop occupé à dévorer Sasuke des yeux. Ses jambes musclées étaient parfaitement proportionnées, quant à ses bras, ils me firent carrément saliver. Ses épaules étaient puissantes, ses biceps sculptés, et les veines qui saillaient sur ses avant-bras ajoutaient à l'ensemble une touche de masculinité très sexy. Il avait rabattu ses cheveux en arrière, mettant ainsi ses traits en valeur.

Dire que je connaissais cet homme-là intimement...

Confronté à la preuve irréfutable de ce que son physique avait d'exceptionnel, mon esprit peinait à intégrer ce fait.

Sasuke, quant à lui, me fixait en fronçant les sourcils.

S'écartant du mur contre lequel il était appuyé, il me rejoignit et se mit à tourner autour de moi, ses doigts courant sur mes épaules et mon torse. Quand il s'immobilisa devant moi, je nouai les bras autour de son cou, l'obligeai à incliner la tête et déposai un baiser aussi taquin que sonore sur ses lèvres. Mon accueil enthousiaste ne le dérida que très légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette tenue ?

- Ma tenue de sport.

- On a l'impression que tu es nu avec ce haut.

- Je croyais que tu aimais me voir nu, répliquai-je, secrètement ravi d'avoir choisi ce haut ce matin-là, alors que j'étais loin de me douter qu'il m'accompagnerait au club de gym.

C'était un tank top gris, assez décolleté si je puis dire, et laissait échapper mes tétons la plupart du temps, et mon jogging tombait assez bas sur mes hanches. J'affectionnais tout particulièrement cette tenue .Ce qui faisait tiquer Sasuke, je le savais.

- J'aime te voir nu en privé, marmonna-t-il. Je vais t'accompagner chaque fois que tu iras au gymnase.

- Je ne m'en plaindrai pas. Tu es plutôt agréable à regarder.

Je n'ajoutai pas que sa possessivité fait naître en moi une excitation perverse après la souffrance que son attitude glacial de samedi soir m'avait infligé. Deux attitudes radicalement opposées qui seraient, à n'en pas douter, suivies d'une kyrielle d'autres, tout aussi déstabilisantes.

- Débarrassons-nous de cette corvée, déclara-t-il en me prenant par la main pour m'entraîner à sa suite, raflant au passage deux serviettes estampillées UCHIWA. Je ne pense qu'à te baiser.

- Je ne pense qu'à me faire prendre.

- Un peu de tenue, Naruto, gronda-t-il en resserrant son étreinte sur ma main au point de me faire mal. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? Haltères ? Machines ? Tapis de course ?

- Tapis de course. J'ai besoin de courir un peu.

Tandis que nous nous dirigions vers les tapis, j'observai du coin de d'œil la façon dont les femmes le suivaient du regard, et ne tardai pas pas à m'apercevoir qu'elles avaient tendance à lui emboîter le pas. Je ne pouvais pas leur reprocher, car j'avais autant envie qu'elles de le voir en pleine action.

Une fois parvenus au bout de la rangée apparemment infinie de tapis de course et de vélos, nous dûmes nous rendre à l'évidence : il ne restait plus que deux tapis de course côte à côte.

Sasuke s'approcha d'un homme qui courait entre deux tapis libres.

- Je vous serais infiniment reconnaissant si vous aviez l'amabilité de passer sur l'un ou sur l'autre.

L'homme me jeta un clin d'œil et sourit.

- Sans problème.

- Merci, c'est très aimable à vous.

Sasuke grimpa sur le tapis que l'homme venait de libérer et m'indiqua celui qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Avant qu'il compose son programme, je me penchai vers lui.

- Ne dépense pas toute ton énergie. Je veux que tu me prennes en missionnaire la première fois. Je fantasme comme un fou à l'idée de te sentir au-dessus de moi.

Il me gratifia d'un regard on ne peut plus explicite.

- Tu n'as pas idée de ce qui t'attend, Naruto.

Saisi d'un délicieux vertige accompagné d'un sursaut de puissance masculine, je grimpai sur mon tapis de course que je réglai à une allure de marche rapide. Tout en m'échauffant, j'allumai mon Ipod en mode aléatoire, puis adaptai mes foulées au rythme de Sexy Black par Justin Timberlake et passai à la vitesse supérieure. Pour moi, courir est un exercice autant physique que mental. J'aimerais courir assez vite pour échapper à tout ce qui me bouleverse.

Au bout de vingt minutes, je ralentis, puis m'arrêtai et jetai un regard à Sasuke qui courait avec la fluidité d'une mécanique bien huilée. Il regardait CNN sur l'un des écrans fixés en hauteur, mais tourna la tête et me sourit pendant que j'essuyais mon visage en nage.

Je bus au goulot de ma bouteille d'eau minérale tout en me dirigeant vers les machines et en choisis une qui me permettrait de l'observer.

Il monta jusqu'à quarante-cinq sur le tapis de course, puis passa aux haltères, s'appliquant lui aussi à me garder dans son champ de vision. Tandis que je le regardais s'exercer, je ne pus constater à quel point il était viril. Certes, j'avais une connaissance intime de ce que dissimulait son short, mais pour un homme qui passait ses journée derrière un bureau, Sasuke Uchiwa était vraiment dans une forme éblouissante.

Alors que j'attrapais une balle de fitness, l'un des animateurs du club s'approcha de moi. Il était évidemment aussi bien bâti que sa fonction l'exigeait dans un club de gymnase haut de gamme.

- Salut, lança-t-il avec un sourire de star qui révéla une rangée de dents à l'alignement parfait. C'est la première fois que tu viens, non ? Je ne t'ai encore jamais vu.

- Oui, c'est la première fois.

- Je m'appelle Shikamaru, dit-il en tendant la main.

- Naruto, répondis-je en la lui serrant.

- Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin, Naruto ?

- Jusqu'ici tout va bien, je te remercie.

- Quel parfum de smoothie as-tu choisi ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'as pas pris de smoothie lors de ton inscription ? S'étonna-t-il en croisant les bras, et je crus que les manches de son polo allaient craquer sous la pression de ses biceps. C'est un passage obligé, pourtant.

- Je ne suis pas passé par la voie normale, avouai-je en haussant les épaules, l'air contrit.

- On t'a fait visiter le club, au moins ? Sinon, je serais ravi de t'accompagner.

Il me frôla le coude tout en désignant l'escalier de sa main libre.

- Tu as aussi droit à une heure gratuite de cours particulier. On peut faire ça ce soir ou prendre un rendez-vous un autre jour de la semaine. Je serais heureux de t'emmener au bar à vitamines, histoire de te donner l'impression de faire vraiment parti du club.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas membre du club, avouai-je en plissant le nez.

- Je vois, dit-il d'un clin d'œil. Tu as souscrit un pass temporaire ? Tu as bien fait. Difficile de se décider tant qu'on a pas fait un tour complet. En tous les cas, je peux t'assurer qu'UchiwaTrainer est le meilleur club de gym de Manhattan.

Sasuke se matérialisa au côté de Shikamaru.

- Le tour complet est garanti quand on est le petit-ami du propriétaire, déclara-t-il en se plaçant derrière moi pour m'enlacer.

L'expression « petit-ami » résonna en moi, déclenchant une montée d'adrénaline. J'avais beau savoir que je l'étais bel et bien à ses yeux, l'entendre à voix haute me comblait.

Shikamaru se raidit et recula d'un pas.

- Monsieur Uchiwa, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

- Shikamaru me vantait les mérites des lieux, expliquai-je à Sasuke tandis qu'ils échangeaient une poignée de main.

- Je croyais l'avoir déjà fait.

Ses cheveux étaient humides de transpiration et il sentait divinement. Je n'aurais jamais cru possible qu'un homme en sueur puisse sentir aussi bon.

Sasuke me caressa le bras et déposa un baiser au sommet de mon crâne.

- Allons-y, me dit-il. À plus tard, Shikamaru.

- Merci, Shika, fis-je en lui adressant un signe de la main tandis que nous nous éloignions.

- Quand tu veux, répondit-il.

- Compte là-dessus, marmonna Sasuke.

Il ne put retenir un grognement et je réprimai un sourire.

Il m'appliqua une claque si ferme sur les fesses que je fis un pas en avant et sentis la chair me cuire à travers le pantalon.

- Ne t'attarde pas trop sous la douche, me conseilla-t-il comme nous atteignions les vestiaires. Tu ne vas pas tarder à transpirer de nouveau.

- Attends, dis-je en lui attrapant le bras. Ça te dégoûterait si je te disais que je ne veux pas que tu te douches ? Que j'aimerais trouver un endroit le plus près possible pour pouvoir te sauter dessus alors que tu es encore en nage ?

Le regard de Sasuke s'assombrit dangereusement.

- Je commence à m'inquiéter pour ta santé, Naruto. File chercher tes affaires. Il y a un hôtel au coin de la rue.

Nous nous changeâmes ni l'un ni l'autre et, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions dehors. Sasuke marchait si vite que j'avais du mal à le suivre. Quand il s'arrêta brusquement pour m'enlacer et m'embrasser à pleine bouche au beau milieu du trottoir bondé de monde, je m'y attendais si peu que je ne pus répondre à son baiser. Nos lèvres fusionnèrent dans un élan de passion d'une spontanéité qui me comprima douloureusement le cœur. Une salve d'applaudissements s'éleva autour de nous.

Lorsqu'il me relâcha, j'avais le tournis et j'étais au bout de souffle.

- C'était quoi, exactement ? Haletai-je.

- Une prélude, riposta-t-il avant de m'entraîner au pas de charge vers l'hôtel voisin.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en lire le nom que nous passions devant le portier pour foncer vers l'ascenseur. Je devinai que l'hôtel lui appartenait avant même que le gérant le salue par son nom.

Alors que les portes se refermaient sur nous, Sasuke laissa tomber son sac de sport sur le sol de la cabine et tenta de m'extirper de mon tank top. J'étais encore occupé à l'en empêcher lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent. Il ramassa son sac. Nous ne croisâmes personne, ni sur le palier ni le long du couloir. Il ouvrit une porte à l'aide d'un passe magnétique apparu mystérieusement dans sa main et, quelques secondes plus tard, nous étions dans une chambre.

Je glissai les mains sous son tee-shirt pour palper sa peau moite, éprouver la fermeté des ses muscles.

- Déshabille-toi, ordonnai-je. Tout de suite.

Il se déchaussa en riant, puis fit passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

Ô mon Dieu... Il était nu, entièrement nu, une fois que son short eut atterri par terre, et ce spectacle provoqua un court-circuit au niveau de mes synapses, et me déclencha une semi-érection. Il n'avait pas une once de graisse superflue. Uniquement des muscles longs, fuselés... Les plus beaux abdominaux que je n'aie jamais vus, et ce triangle de muscles tellement sexy juste en dessous, que Kiba appelait l'« aine d'Apollon ». Il était la virilité même, l'incarnation de tous mes fantasmes.

- Je suis mort et je suis au paradis, murmurai-je en le dévorant des yeux.

- Mais tu es toujours habillé, observa-t-il en s'attaquant illico à mes vêtements, me dépouillant de mon top avant que j'ai le temps de dire ouf !

Il fit tout aussi prestement un sort à mon jogging, et je mis un tel empressement à me déchausser que je perdis l'équilibre et tombai sur le lit. Je n'avais pas retrouvé mon souffle qu'il était sur moi.

Nous roulâmes sur le matelas, nos membres s'entremêlant, sa chair enflammant la mienne. L'odeur de sa peau avait sur moi un effet à la fois aphrodisiaque et enivrant qui excitait si fort mon désir que je crus perdre la tête.

- Dieu que tu es beau, Naruto.

Il prit un de mes tétons en coupe avant d'en aspirer la pointe entre ses lèvres. Le contact de sa langue m'arracha un cri et mon érection tripla de volume au rythme de la succion de sa bouche. Mes mains exploraient avidement son corps, palpant, pétrissant, cherchant les points qui le faisaient grogner et gémir. J'emprisonnai ses jambes entre les miennes et tentai de le faire basculer sur le flanc, mais il était il était trop lourd et trop fort.

Il leva la tête, sourit.

- C'est mon tour, cette fois, déclara-t-il.

Ce que je ressentis face à ce sourire et à la fois la chaleur de son regard fut si intense que j'en eus mal. C'était trop rapide. J'avais l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre à toute allure.

- Sasuke...

Il m'embrassa avec fougue, sa langue investissant ma bouche de cette façon qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. J'étais sûr qu'il pourrait me faire jouir rien qu'en m'embrassant s'il prolongeait suffisamment l'instant. Tout m'excitait en lui, depuis son physique jusqu'à la façon dont il me regardait, me touchait. La force de son désir et les exigences muettes qu'il transmettait à mon corps, l'intensité avec laquelle il me donnait du plaisir et en tirait de moi en retour me rendaient fou.

Mes mains s'enfouissaient dans la soie humide de ses cheveux. Son torse si ferme agaçait les pointes durcies de mes tétons et le poids de son corps sur le mien suffisait à me rendre moite de désir.

- J'adore ton corps, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Ses lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à ma gorge, attrapant mon pendentif entre ses dents tandis que sa main me caressait le flanc depuis le torse jusqu'à la hanche.

- Je ne me lasse pas de le toucher.

-Tu n'y as pas encore consacré beaucoup de temps, le taquinai-je.

- Je crois que je n'en consacrerai jamais assez.

Il me mordilla l'épaule, la lécha doucement, descendit plus bas, jusqu'à attraper l'autre téton entre ses dents. Il tira dessus et je cambrai le dos en laissant échapper un petit cri. Il apaisa ce simulacre de morsure d'une tendre succion, puis traça un chemin de baisers vers mon ventre.

- Je n'ai encore jamais éprouvé un pareil désir, souffla-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'assouvir ?

- C'est trop tôt, murmura-t-il avant de tracer de la langue des cercles autour de mon nombril. Tu n'est pas prêt.

-Quoi ? M'écriai-je, mais enfin, je ne suis on ne peut plus prêt !

Comme je lui tirais les cheveux pour l'obliger à remonter, il m'emprisonna les poignets et les plaqua sur le matelas.

- Tu es très étroit, Naruto. Je risque de te faire mal si tu n'es pas parfaitement détendu.

Je frémis de la tête aux pieds. Ses lèvres glissèrent plus bas sur mon ventre et je me raidis.

- Non, Sasuke ! Il faut d'abord que je me lave.

Ignorant ma requête, il enfouit le visage entre mes cuisses. Je luttai pour me libérer, en proie à une honte inattendue qui me fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il me mordilla délicatement l'intérieur de la cuisse.

- Arrête, Naruto.

- S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça. Tu n'es pas obligé.

Il m'adressa un regard si dur que je cessai aussitôt de me débattre.

- Tu crois que le désir que j'ai de ton corps est différent de celui que tu as du mien ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton coupant. J'ai envie de toi, Naruto.

J'humectai mes lèvres sèches, si troublé par la force animale de son désir que je fus incapable d'articuler un mot. Avec un doux gémissement, il effleura mon gland avant d'englober mon sexe. J'ondulai frénétiquement des hanches, mon corps le suppliant de continuer, et de le prendre plus profondément en bouche. C'était si bon que j'aurais pu en pleurer de bonheur.

- Mon Dieu, Naruto... Je ne pense qu'à te faire une fellation depuis que je te connais.

Quand sa langue à la douceur veloutée passa le long de mon pénis, j'enfonçai la tête dans l'oreiller.

- Oui... haletai-je. Comme ça... Fais-moi jouir.

Il s'exécuta docilement. Une douce succion, un petit coup de langue appliqué avec juste ce qu'il fallait de fermeté, et j'éjaculai en lui tandis que mon corps se tordit sous la puissance de l'orgasme. Les gémissements dont il accompagnait ses caresses lascives intensifièrent mon plaisir et le prolongèrent à l'infini. Des larmes me piquèrent les yeux et coulèrent sur mes tempes, le rez-de-marée de la jouissance ayant balayé la digue qui tenait mes émotions à distance.

Sasuke n'en resta pas là. Il fit lentement passer la pointe de sa langue sur le pourtour de mon sexe, puis tripota mes testicules entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce que j'explose de nouveau. Deux doigts me pénétrèrent alors, s'incurvèrent savamment à ce nouveau assaut sensuel en m'agitant en tous sens mais, quand sa bouche aspira ma verge, je volai de nouveau en éclats avec un cri rauque. C'est alors que trois doigts m'envahirent, des doigts qui me vrillaient, m'élargissaient.

- Non, haletai-je, le corps en feu, la tête roulant de droite à gauche sur l'oreiller. Je n'en peux plus.

- Encore une fois, me supplia-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Rien qu'une fois, et après je te prends.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Si, tu peux.

Il souffla doucement sur mon gland, et la fraîcheur de sa peau enfiévrée me mit de nouveau les nerfs à vif, me faisant déverser ma semence une fois de plus dans sa bouche.

- J'adore te regarder jouir, Naruto. J'adore la façon dont ton corps se tord, les petits bruits que tu fais. J'adore sentir ton sperme dans ma bouche.

Il me caressa si habilement qu'un nouvel orgasme monta lentement en moi et se propagea en une délicieuse onde de plaisir, moins dévastateur que les précédents en dépit de sa douceur.

Flottant dans les brumes du plaisir, je sentis Sasuke se lever. J'entendis vaguement un tiroir s'ouvrir, suivi d'un froissement d'un emballage qu'on déchire. Le matelas s'affaissa quand il revint. Il me tira sans ménagement au centre du lit, pis s'étendit sur moi, cala les biceps de part et d'autre de mes bras qu'il pressa contre mes côtes, m'emprisonnant complètement.

Je fixai son visage d'une beauté presque austère. Le désir lui crispait les traits, tendait la peau sur ses pommettes et sa mâchoire. Ses pupilles étaient tellement dilatées que ses iris paraissaient noirs. C'était là, devinai-je, le visage d'un homme qui ne se dominait plus. Je savais qu'il s'était maîtrisé jusque-là autant pour me donner du plaisir que pour me préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

Mes poings se refermèrent impatiemment. Il avait veillé à me faire jouir encore et encore, à partir de maintenant il ne serait plus question que de sa jouissance à lui.

- Prends-moi, ordonnai-je en le défiant du regard.

- Naruto.

Mon prénom franchit ses lèvres en même temps qu'il me pénétrait d'une vigoureuse poussée.

J'ouvris la bouche pour aspirer une bouffée d'air. Il était imposant, aussi dur que le granit, et fiché en moi si profondément... C'était une sensation inouïe. Émotionnellement, mentalement. Je ne m'étais encore jamais senti aussi complètement... pris. Possédé.

Mon histoire étant ce qu'elle est, je n'aurais jamais cru possible d'accepter de me sentir freiné pendant un rapport sexuel, mais la domination que Sasuke exerçait sur mon corps était si totale qu'elle embrasait mon désir. Jamais encore je n'avais été aussi pressé de passer à l'action, ce qui semblait délirant après les orgasmes en série dont il venait de m'abreuver.

Je me contractai autour de lui, savourant la sensation de son sexe qui m'emplissait tout.

Il pressa son bassin contre le mien comme pour dire : « Tu me sens ? Je suis en toi. Tu m'appartiens. »

Son corps se raidit, les muscles de son torse et de ses bras se contractèrent tandis qu'il se retirait lentement, presque entièrement. Ses abdominaux se crispèrent, et ce fut le seul avertissement auquel j'eus droit avant qu'il revienne en moi d'un coup de reins brutal.

Un cri franchit mes lèvres.

- C'est divin d'être en toi.

L'étreinte de ses bras s'affermit autour de moi, et il commença à aller et venir à un rythme soutenu, me plaquant les hanches contre le matelas à chacun de ses puissants coups de boutoir. Le plaisir crépita de nouveau en moi au rythme de ses poussées. « Oui, comme ça, pensai-je. C'est comme ça que je te veux. »

Le visage enfoui au creux de mon cou, il me maintenait étroitement en place pour me pilonner tout son soûl tout en débitant d'une voix altérée des propos qui m'excitaient violemment.

- Je n'ai jamais bandé aussi dur... Je te prends si profond... Je la sens contre mon ventre... Je sens ma queue aller et venir en toi.

J'avais cru que cette fois il ne serait question que de lui, mais il était toujours avec moi, concentré sur moi, ses hanches ondoyant savamment pour accroître mon plaisir. Un gémissement m'échappa, puis sa bouche recouvrit la mienne. J'enfonçai les ongles dans ses fesses, luttant contre le besoin dévorant d'accompagner ses coups de reins frénétiques.

Nous étions haletants, en sueur, nos corps brûlants glissaient l'un contre l'autre. À l'approche de la lame de fond de l'orgasme, mon corps entier se contracta, frémit irrépressiblement. Lâchant un juron, Sasuke glissa la main sous moi, la referma sur mes fesses, et me souleva afin de me prendre plus profondément, butant ainsi ma prostate.

- Jouis, Naruto, exigea-t-il d'une voix rude. Jouis, maintenant.

L'orgasme d'une force inouïe qui me secoua m'arracha un sanglot ; les sensations qui se déployaient en moi étaient d'autant plus violentes que mon corps était comme emprisonnée par le sien.

J'éjaculai sur le ventre de Sasuke, et il releva la tête. Un long frisson le parcourut comme il criait mon nom en m'étreignant si fort que je pouvais à peine respirer. Le va-et-vient de son sexe s'accéléra avant qu'il se déverse en moi interminablement.

Je serais incapable de dire combien de temps nous demeurâmes ainsi, épuisés, nos bouches glissant sur l'épaule et la gorge de l'autre pour l'apaiser. Mon corps n'était plus fourmillements et pulsations.

- Waouh ! Parvins-je finalement à articuler.

- Tu vas me tuer, marmonna-t-il contre ma joue. On va se tuer l'un l'autre à ce jeu-là.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait.

Il m'avait dominé complètement, et j'avais trouvé cela sacrément excitant.

- Si, tu as respiré.

Je m'esclaffai et resserrai mon étreinte. Il souleva la tête, frotta le bout de son nez contre le mien.

- On mange, et après, on recommence.

- Tu te sens d'attaque pour recommencer ? Demandai-je, interdit.

- Toute la nuit, assura-t-il.

Il ponctua sa réponse d'un mouvement du bassin qui m'apprit qu'il était encore relativement dur.

- Tu es une machine, déclarai-je. Ou alors un dieu.

- C'est toi qui me mets dans cet état.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, puis se retira et se débarrassa du préservatif. Il l'enveloppa dans un mouchoir en papier qu'il avait sorti du tiroir de la table de chevet, puis lança le tout dans la corbeille à papier.

- On va se doucher, après on commandera de quoi dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel. À moins que tu ne préfères descendre ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir marcher.

Il me décocha un sourire radieux que mon cœur cessa de battre pendant une minute.

- Content de ne pas être le seul.

- Tu as l'air en pleine forme.

- Je me sens phénoménalement bien.

Il s'adossa à la tête du lit et écarta les cheveux de mon front. Ses traits étaient détendus, son sourire tendre et chaleureux.

Il me sembla pourtant apercevoir autre chose dans son regard et ma gorge se serra d'appréhension.

- Viens te doucher avec moi, proposa-t-il en laissant courir sa main le long de mon bras.

- Accorde-moi une minute, le temps de rassembler mes esprits, et je te rejoins.

- D'accord.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, m'offrant en vue imprenable sur son dos sculpté et ses fesses parfaites, qui me tira un soupir appréciateur.

Un instant plus tard, un bruit d'eau me parvint. Je réussis à me redresser, pivotai pour m'asseoir au bord du lit, le corps parcouru de ce léger et délicieux frémissement d'après l'amour. Mon regard tomba sur le tiroir entrouvert de la table de chevet ; il contenait des préservatifs.

Mon estomac se noua. L'hôtel était trop sélect pour glisser des préservatifs à côté de la Bible.

D'une main mal assurée, j'ouvris complètement le tiroir et découvris une quantité impressionnante d'accessoires, incluant un flacon de lubrifiant et un tube de gel spermicide. Mon cœur se mit à cogner sourdement. Je refis mentalement le trajet qui nous avait menés au club de gym à l'hôtel. Sasuke n'avait pas demandé quelles chambres étaient libres. Même s'il possédait un passe-partout, il aurait normalement dû s'informer de la disponibilité des chambres avant d'en prendre une... À moins qu'il ne sache déjà que celle-ci serait libre.

De toute évidence, cette chambre était la sienne – une garçonnière équipée de tout ce dont il avait besoin pour passer du bon temps avec des hommes et des femmes censés lui en donner.

Je me levai, et tandis que je m'approchais de l'armoire, j'entendis la porte de la douche s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Je saisis les poignées des portes à claire-voire et tirai. Quelques vêtements d'homme étaient suspendus dans la penderie – des chemises et des pantalons de costumes, des pantalons de sport et des jeans. Un grand froid m'envahit, en même temps qu'une douloureuse nausée qui balaya le bien-être post-orgasmique dans lequel je baignai encore.

La partie basse de l'armoire comportait deux colonnes de tiroirs. Ceux de droite contenaient des tee-shirts soigneusement pliés, des caleçons et des chaussettes. Dans le tiroir du haut de la partie gauche, je découvris des sex-toys dans leur emballage d'origine. Je n'ouvris pas les tiroirs du dessous. J'en avais assez vu.

J'enfilai mon pantalon, piquai l'une des chemises de Sasuke. Tout en l'enfilant, je récitai mentalement les étapes apprises en thérapie, qui permettaient de retrouver le contrôle de soi : « Aborder ouvertement le problème. Exprimer ce qui a déclenché des sentiments négatifs vis-à-vis du partenaire. Affronter l'élément déclencheur jusqu'à le définir clairement. »

Si j'avais été moins bouleversé par la profondeur de mes sentiments pour Sasuke, j'aurais peut-être réussi à faire tout cela. Si cette découverte n'avait pas eu lieu juste après avoir fait l'amour d'une manière hallucinante, j'aurais certainement été moins à vif, moins vulnérable. Je n'avais rien vu venir. Je me sentais sale, utilisé, profondément meurtri. Cette révélation m'avait heurté de plein fouet, et comme un enfant je voulais rendre coup sur coup.

Je raflai les préservatifs, le lubrifiant et les sex-toys, et les jetai en vrac sur le lit. Puis, alors même que Sasuke m'appelait d'une voix à la fois taquine et amusée, je ramassai mon sac et quittai la chambre.

* * *

Alors?

A jeudi


	10. Chapter 10

BONJOUR MES PETITS LOU! Le chapitre 10 est enfin là. Bon, j'ai pas beaucoup de choses à dire alors...

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Je baissai la tête en passant devant le comptoir de la réception et m'esquivai par une porte latérale. J'étais rouge de honte au souvenir du salut que le gérant avait adressé à Sasuke avant que nous montions dans l'ascenseur. Qu'avait-il dû penser de moi ? Il savait forcément quel usage Sasuke réservait à cette chambre. L'idée de n'être qu'un nom de plus sur la liste de ses conquêtes m'était insupportable. C'était pourtant ce que j'étais devenu en franchissant le seuil de cet hôtel.

Ç'aurait donc été si difficile de s'arrêter à la réception pour nous demander une chambre qui ne soit rien qu'à nous ?

Je marchai au hasard. La nuit était tombée et la ville vibrait d'une énergie qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de la journée. Des street cars jalonnaient le trottoir, côtoyant les stands de vendeurs à la sauvette.

Le flot d'adrénaline qui s'était répandu en moi quand j'avais pris la fuite se dissipait progressivement. Je jubilai à la pensée de Sasuke émergeant de la salle de bains, découvrant la chambre vide et sa panoplie d'accessoires répandue sur le lit... Je retrouvai lentement mon calme et fus bientôt en état de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

Était-ce pure coïncidence que Sasuke m'ait invité dans un club de gym situé, comme par hasard, à côté de sa garçonnière ?

Je me remémorai la conversation que nous avions eue dans son bureau à l'heure du déjeuner, la façon dont il avait bataillé, cherchant ses mots pour me garder. La tournure prise par les événements le laissait sans doute aussi déconcerté et déstabilisé que moi, et je savais à quel point il était facile de tomber dans les schémas archaïques. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce que j'étais en train de faire en prenant la fuite ? Mes longues années de thérapie – plus de dix ans, m'avaient pourtant appris que la fuite n'est jamais une solution face à la souffrance.

Bourrelé de remords, j'entrai dans une pizzeria et m'assis à une table. Je commandai une verre de syrah et une margarita dans l'espoir d'apaiser mon angoisse et de parvenir à réfléchir posément.

Quand le serveur m'apporta mon verre, j'en bus la moitié d'un trait sans prendre le temps de le savourer. Sasuke me manquait déjà... Son odeur était partout sur moi – celle de sa peau, celle de son sexe. Les yeux me picotèrent, et je laissai les larmes couler sur mes joues bien que je sois au beau milieu d'un restaurant. Ma pizza arriva et je l'entamai sans entrain. Je lui trouvai un goût de carton, mais doutai que le talent du cuisiner fût en cause.

Je tirai vers moi la chaise sur laquelle j'avais posé mon sac et en sortis mon portable dans l'intention de laisser un message sur le répondeur du Dr Samuels. Il avait proposé de poursuivre nos séances par webcam le temps que je trouve un nouveau thérapeute à New York et j'avais accepté. C'est là que je découvris les vingt et un appels manqués de Sasuke ainsi qu'un SMS. «J'ai encore tout gâché. Ne romps pas avec moi. Parle-moi. Stp. »

Les larmes roulèrent de nouveau sur mes joues. Je pressai le téléphone contre mon cœur, ne sachant que faire. Je n'arrivais pas à chasser mon esprit des images de Sasuke en compagnie d'autres femmes ou hommes. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'imaginer en train de posséder un autre que moi sur ce même lit, de le rendre fou de plaisir, d'user de son corps jusqu'à plus soif...

De telles pensées étaient aussi stériles qu'irrationnelles ; je me sentais mesquin et j'avais la nausée.

Je sursautai quand le téléphone vibra contre mon cœur et faillis le lâcher. Le nom de Sasuke s'afficha à l'écran – il était le seul à connaître le numéro, de toute façon. J'hésitai à laisser la messagerie s'enclencher, puis décidai que je ne pouvais pas ignorer plus longtemps ses appels. Autant j'eus envie de le souffrir un instant plus tôt, autant cette idée m'étais soudain insupportable.

- Allô ?

Je reconnus à peine ma propre voix tant elle était chargée de larmes et d'émotion.

- Naruto ! Dieu merci, s'écria Sasuke sans chercher à cacher son anxiété. Où es-tu ?

Je regardai autour de moi, mais le nom du restaurant n'était visible nulle part.

- Je ne sais pas. Je... je suis désolé, Sasuke.

- Non, Naruto. Tout est de ma faute. Il faut que je te retrouve. Décris-moi l'endroit où tu es. Tu y es allé à pied ?

- Oui.

- Je sais par quelle porte tu es sorti. Quelle direction as-tu pris ?

Il avait le souffle court et j'entendais le bruit de la circulation et des coups de klaxon en arrière-plan.

- Sur la gauche.

- Tu as tourné dans une autre rue ensuite ?

- Je ne crois pas. Je ne sais plus. Je suis dans un restaurant italien, ajoutai-je en cherchant du regard un serveur auprès de qui me renseigner. Il y a une terrasse devant... et une barrière en fer forgé. Une porte-fenêtre... Seigneur, Sasuke, je...

Il apparut sur le seuil du restaurant, son portable vissé à l'oreille. Je le vis se figer quand il me repéra, assis au fond de la salle. Il fourra son portable dans la poche de son jean – l'un de ceux que j'avais aperçus dans l'armoire à l'hôtel -, dépassa sans lui accorder un regard l'hôtesse qui s'apprêtait à l'aborder et fonça droit sur moi. J'eus à peine le temps de me lever qu'il m'attirait contre lui pour me serrer très fort.

- Naruto .

Il tremblait légèrement. Je lui rendis son étreinte, et son frais parfum de savonnette me fit réaliser que j'avais grand besoin de prendre une douche, moi aussi.

- Je ne peux pas être vu ici, dit-il d'une voix altérée en encadrant mon visage de ses mains. Je ne peux pas être vu en public en ce moment. Tu veux bien venir chez moi ?

Ma méfiance dut se lire sur mes traits, car il pressa les lèvres sur mon front et murmura :

- Ce ne sera pas comme à l'hôtel, je te le promets. En dehors des employées de maison, ma mère est la seule personnes qui ait jamais mis les pieds chez moi.

- C'est idiot, marmonnai-je. Je me comporte comme un idiot.

- Non, souffla-t-il. Si tu m'avais emmené dans un endroit que tu réserves à tes rencontres avec d'autres hommes, j'aurais pété un câble, moi aussi.

Un serveur s'approcha et nous nous séparâmes.

- Désirez-vous le menu, monsieur ? S'enquit-il.

- Inutile, répondit Sasuke en sortant son porte-feuille de sa poche. Nous partons, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant sa carte bancaire.

Nous prîmes un taxi et Sasuke garda ma main dans la sienne durant tout le trajet. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi nerveux dans l'ascenseur privé qui nous conduisait au penthouse qu'il occupait sur la Cinquième Avenue. Ces hauts plafonds, cette architecture d'avant-guerre n'avaient rien de nouveau pour moi, et qu'un homme qui semblait posséder la moitié de la ville vive dans ce genre d'endroit n'était en rien surprenant. Quant à la vue privilégiée sur Central Park... elle allait de soi, elle aussi. Mais la tension de Sasuke était tellement palpable que je finis par me rendre compte que c'était lui qui était nerveux.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le palier de marbre de son appartement, il serra ma main très fort avant de la relâcher. Il déverrouilla la double porte d'entrée, me poussa doucement à l'intérieur et observa anxieusement ma réaction.

Son appartement était à son image : superbe. Très différent en revanche de son bureau, si moderne et si froid. L'endroit était chaleureux, rempli d'antiquités et d'objets d'art somptueusement mis en valeur par les tapis d'Aubusson qui recouvraient le parquet étincelant.

- C'est... fascinant, murmurai-je.

Je me sentis privilégié. J'avais là un aperçu du Sasuke inconnu du public que je mourais d'envie de connaître.

- Entre, dit-il en m'incitant à m'aventurer dans l'appartement. Je veux que tu dormes ici ce soir.

- Je n'ai pas mes affaires et...

- Tu n'as besoin que de la brosse à dents qui est dans ton sac. Nous passerons prendre le reste chez toi demain matin. Je te promets que tu seras à l'heure au travail.

Il m'attira contre lui et posa le menton sur le sommet de mon crâne.

- J'aimerais vraiment que tu restes, Naruto. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir quitté l'hôtel, mais tu m'as vraiment fait peur. J'ai besoin de t'avoir un peu près de moi.

- J'ai besoin que tu me serres dans tes bras, murmurai-je en glissant les mains sous son tee-shirt pour caresser la soyeuse peau de son dos. Et j'ai aussi de prendre une douche.

Il enfouit le nez dans mes cheveux, inhala profondément.

- J'aime bien sentir mon odeur sur toi.

Il me guida à travers le salon, puis le long du couloir qui menait à sa chambre.

Une exclamation admirative m'échappa quand il alluma la lumière. Un grand lit bateau dominait l'espace. Il était en bois sombre et garni de draps ivoire. Le reste du mobilier était assorti au lit, rehaussé de vieil or. Un espace chaleureux et masculin, aux murs dépouillés de tout ornement susceptible de détourner l'attention de la vue sur Central Park et les magnifiques immeubles résidentiels situés de l'autre côté du parc – mon côté de Manhattan.

- La salle de bain est là, m'indiqua-t-il.

Tandis que je m'approchais du lavabo, qui avait été apparemment conçu à partir d'un ancien placard d'acajou aux pieds ouvragés, il sortit des serviettes de toilette d'une armoire assortie et les drapa sur les porte-serviettes, se déplaçant avec cette aisance que j'admirai tant. Le voir ainsi chez lui, en tenue décontractée, me touchait. Et savoir que j'étais le seul homme à avoir eu ce privilège ne fait que m'émouvoir davantage.

- Merci, murmurai-je.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil et parut comprendre que je ne le remerciais pas seulement pour les serviettes. Son regard ardent me transperça.

- C'est bon de t'avoir chez moi.

- Je ne sais pas par quel miracle je me retrouve ici, mais ça me plaît. Vraiment.

- C'est important de le savoir ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi pour déposer un baiser sur le bout de mon nez. Je te laisserai un tee-shirt sur le lit. Caviar et vodka, ça te dit ?

- C'est toujours mieux qu'une pizza, plaisantai-je.

Il sourit.

- Ossetra réserve spéciale de Petrossian.

- Au temps pour moi, répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire. C'est nettement mieux qu'une pizza.

Je me douchai, enfilai le tee-shirt d'Uchiwa Industrices que Sasuke m'avait prêté, puis appelai Kiba pour le prévenir que je ne rentrerais pas de la nuit et lui relater brièvement l'incident de l'hôtel.

Il émit un long sifflement.

- Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Que Kiba fût à court de mots était on ne plus éloquent.

Je rejoignis Sasuke au salon et nous nous assîmes par terre devant la table basse pour déguster ce caviar exceptionnel accompagné de mini-toasts et de crème fraîche. Nous regardâmes la rediffusion d'une série policière qui se passait à New York et dont une des scènes avait justement été tournée devant l'UchiwaFire Building.

- Je crois que je trouverais assez gratifiant de voir un immeuble qui m'appartient dans une série de ce genre, commentai-je.

- Tant qu'ils ne bloquent pas la rue des heures durant pour le tournage, c'est supportable.

Je lui donnai un petit coup d'épaule.

- Râleur, va.

Nous grimpâmes dans le grand lit de Sasuke peu après et regardâmes la deuxième partie d'une émission, blottis l'un contre l'autre. L'atmosphère était chargée de tension sexuelle, mais il ne fit aucune tentative d'approche, et je calquai mon attitude sur la sienne. Je le soupçonnai d'essayer encore de se racheter après l'épisode de l'hôtel, de chercher à prouver qu'il était prêt à passer du temps avec moi sans que cela implique forcément de « baiser activement ».

La manœuvre opéra. En dépit du désir fou qu'il m'inspirait, cette soirée « en amoureux » ne manquait pas de charme.

Sasuke dormait dans le plus simple appareil et je me blottis contre lui avec délice. Je passai une jambe sur les siennes, un bras autour de sa taille et calai la joue sur son torse, là où battait son cœur. Je ne me souviens pas de la fin de l'émission, j'en déduis donc que je me suis endormi avant.

Quand je m'éveillai, la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Je basculai sur le dos, me redressai pour lire l'heure au réveil posé sur la table de chevet de Sasuke et découvris qu'il était 3 heures du matin. Je dors habituellement d'une traite et supposai que le fait de me retrouver dans une chambre inconnue avait affecté mon sommeil. Puis Sasuke poussa un gémissement et s'agita, et je réalisai que c'était cela qui m'avait réveillé. Le son qui avait franchi ses lèvres évoquait une plainte, au terme de laquelle il aspirait l'air entre ses dents.

- Ne me touche pas, articula-t-il durement. Écarte tes sales pattes de moi !

Je me pétrifiai, le corps battant la chamade. Sa voix était chargée d'une fureur glaçante.

- Espèce de malade !

Il commença à se tordre et à donner des coups de pied, repoussant les couvertures. Puis il cambra le dos en laissant échapper un gémissement étrangement érotique.

- Arrête. Ah ! Bordel... ça fait mal !

Il se débattit, son corps se tordit. Je ne pus supporter cela plus longtemps.

- Sasuke.

Parce qu'il arrivait à Kiba de faire des cauchemars, je savais qu'il valait mieux ne pas le toucher. Je me contentai donc de m'agenouiller à côté de lui et de l'appeler.

- Sasuke, réveille-toi.

Il s'immobilisa brusquement, puis retomba sur le dos, tendu, aux aguets. Son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration haletante et son sexe était érigé contre son ventre.

J'avais le cœur serré, mais je fis l'effort de m'exprimer d'un ton ferme.

- Sasuke, tu es en train de rêver. Réveille-toi.

Il s'affaissa comme un ballon qui dégonfle.

- Naru... ?

- Je suis là.

Je me déplaçai afin que le rayon de lune éclaire son visage. Aucune lueur ne m'indiqua qu'il avait les yeux ouverts.

- Tu es réveillé ?

Son souffle se calma, mais il ne me répondit pas. Il agrippait le drap de dessous de ses poings. J'ôtai mon tee-shirt, puis approchai timidement la main de son bras. Constatant qu'il ne réagissait pas, je suivis du bout des doigts les muscles saillants de son biceps.

- Sasuke ?

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je m'assis sur les talons, les mains à plat sur les cuisses. Il me regarda en clignant des yeux avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux. À la rigidité de son corps, je devinai que le cauchemar s'accrochait encore à lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Répéta-t-il d'un ton bourru en basculant sur le flanc pour se hisser sur le coude. Ça va ?

- J'ai envie de toi, soufflai-je.

Je plaquai mon corps nu contre le sien. Le visage pressé contre sa gorge, je léchai doucement sa peau moite. Je savais d'expérience que sentir les bras de quelqu'un d'aimant autour de soi permet de repousser momentanément les spectres qui hantent les nuits.

Ses bras m'enveloppèrent, ses mains coururent le long de mon dos, et je le sentis émerger de son cauchemar avec un long soupir.

Je le repoussai sur le dos, l'enfourchai et scellai sa bouche sur la mienne. Son érection s'était tout naturellement nichée sur mon entrée, et j'amorçai un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Sasuke m'empoigna les cheveux pour prendre le contrôle de notre baiser, et je fus bientôt prêt à le recevoir. Un feu ardent courait sous ma peau. Je frottai mon orifice contre son sexe, l'utilisant pour me donner du plaisir, quand il me fit rouler sous lui avec un grognement de plaisir.

- Je n'ai pas de préservatifs ici, murmura-t-il avant de happer la pointe d'un de mes tétons dans sa bouche pour le sucer doucement.

J'appréciai qu'il ne soit pas préparé à l'éventualité d'une relation sexuelle. Nous n'étions pas dans sa garçonnière, mais chez lui, et j'étais le seul homme qu'il ait jamais invité dans son lit.

- Je sais que tu avais proposé que nous échangions nos bulletins de santé, et c'est la façon la plus responsable de procéder, mais...

- J'ai confiance en toi, coupa-t-il en relevant la tête.

Il chercha mon regard à la faible lueur du clair de lune, inséra un genou entre mes jambes pour m'inciter à les écarter et commença à entrer en moi. Il était brûlant et doux comme la soie.

-Naruto, souffla-t-il en m'étreignant, je n'ai encore jamais... Seigneur, c'est divin de te sentir ! Je suis si heureux que tu sois là.

-Moi aussi, chuchotai-je avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Je me réveillai comme je m'étais endormi, Sasuke sur moi et en moi. Je vis le désir alourdir ses paupières et voiler son regard. Je passai sans transition du sommeil au plaisir. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, je le trouvai plus sexy que jamais. Nulle ombre n'obscurcissait son regard et il ne restait plus trace de la souffrance qui avait hanté son sommeil.

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, murmura-t-il avec un sourire malicieux, tout en allant et venant en moi. Tu es si chaud et si doux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie de toi.

J'étirai les bras au-dessus de ma tête et creusai les reins, pressant mes tétons contre son torse. Par les hautes fenêtres cintrées, j'aperçus le ciel que la lumière de l'aube colorait de gris.

- Hmm... je pourrais facilement m'habituer à être réveillé ainsi.

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé cette nuit, dit-il en me gratifiant d'un coup de reins exquis. J'ai estimé que je devais te faire cette faveur.

Mon corps revint à la vie et les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent.

- Je t'en prie, Sasuke.

.-.-.-.-

Kiba était déjà parti quand nous passâmes chez moi. Il avait laissé un mot pour m'avertir qu'il avait un shooting – pour Vogue et Grey Isles. Il serait de retour bien avant l'heure à laquelle Shino devait nous rejoindre pour partager une pizza.

- J'ai un dîner d'affaires, ce soir, m'apprit Sasuke, qui s'était penché pour lire par-dessus mon épaule. J'espérais que tu m'accompagnerais, histoire d'atténuer mon supplice.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire faux bond à Kiba, répondis-je en me tournant vers lui. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : les copains d'abord.

Un sourire lui retroussa les lèvres et il m'emprisonna entre ses bras contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Il portait un complet que j'avais moi-même choisi, un Prada gris plomb, et une cravate noir assortie à ses yeux. Allongé sur son lit, je l'avais regardé s'habiller et j'avais dû me faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

- Je m'incline, mais je veux te voir ce soir. Je pourrais venir après dîner et passer la nuit ici ?

Ravi, je posai les mains sur les revers de sa veste en ayant l'impression de détenir un secret de prix maintenant que je savais ce que cachaient ses vêtements.

- Ça me ferait très plaisir.

- Bien, dit-il avec un hochement de tête satisfait. Je m'occupe du café pendant que tu t'habilles.

- Le paquet est dans le réfrigérateur et tu trouveras le moulin à côté de la cafetière. Je le prends avec beaucoup de lait et une sucrette.

Quand je le rejoignis vingt minutes plus tard, Sasuke récupéra sur le comptoir les deux gobelets de voyage qu'il avait préparés et nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussée. Kakashi nous escorta jusqu'au SUV qui nous attendait le long du trottoir et ouvrit la portière.

Tandis que la voiture s'insérait dans le flot de la circulation, Sasuke m'inspecta de la tête aux pieds.

- Tu as vraiment décidé de me tuer ? Commenta-t-il.

En guise de réponse, je déboutonna trois boutons de ma chemise, révélant mon torse imberbe.

Le juron étouffé qui franchit ses lèvres m'arracha un sourire. Je portais seulement un jean, une chemise blanche immaculée ainsi qu'un blazer gris. En l'absence de Kiba, je n'avais pas touché à mes cheveux, et avait préféré laisser cette chevelure bouclée dans son désordre.

- Je te plais ?

- Devine, répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Comment vais-je survivre à cette journée en pensant à toi habillé comme ça ?

Ma tenue était pourtant la plus basique possible et n'avait rien à voir avec la sienne.

- Il y a toujours la pause-déjeuner, suggérai-je, fantasmant déjà sur un 12 à 13 dans le bureau de Sasuke.

- J'ai une déjeuner d'affaires. Je le reporterais volontiers si je ne l'avais pas déjà fait hier.

- Tu as reporté un rendez-vous à cause de moi ? Je suis flatté.

Il me caressa la joue du bout des doigts, un geste tendre et intime auquel je m'étais habitué au point d'être déjà dépendant.

J'inclinai la tête de côté, nichant ma joue au creux de sa paume.

- Tu crois que tu pourras grappiller quinze minutes de ton précieux temps rien que pour moi ?

- Je me débrouillerai.

- Appelle-moi quand tu sauras à quel moment c'est possible.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, je plongeai la main dans mon sac et la refermai autour du cadeau que je comptais lui offrir. Je n'étais pas certain que cela lui plairait, mais je n'arrivais pas à chasser son cauchemar de la nuit précédente de mes pensées. J'espérais que ce cadeau lui rappellerait notre délicieux interlude de 3 heures du matin et l'aiderait à tenir le coup.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. J'ai pensé...

Je m'interrompis. N'était-ce pas prétentieux de ma part de lui faire un tel cadeau ?

- Un problème ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, c'est juste que...Écoute, j'ai quelque chose pour toi...en même temps, je me rends compte que c'est un de ces cadeaux...enfin, ce n'est pas un cadeau à proprement parler. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas approprié et...

- Donne-le-moi, dit-il en tendant la main.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de l'accepter...

- Tais-toi, Naruto, et donne-le-moi.

Je m'exécutai.

Sasuke contempla sans mot dire la photo encadrée. C'était un de ces cadres fantaisie ornés de dessins censés évoquer la remise des diplôme, parmi lesquels figurait la façade d'un réveil numérique indiquant 3 heures du matin. La photo me représentait vêtue d'un short de bain avec une chemise ouverte sur Coronado Beach, un chapeau beige sur la tête. Bronzé et paisible, je m'étais laissé prendre en photo par Kiba qui s'était amusé à jouer les photographes de mode. Juste à côté, une autre photo prise dans la même journée me représentait moi, en train d'envoyer un baiser à mon meilleur ami, qui m'adressait de ridicules encouragements. Superbe, daaarling ! Joue-la-moi peps ! Joue-la-moi sexy ! Allez, blondi! Fais-moi ta tigresse même si t'es un gars... groar...

Gêné, je me tortillai légèrement sur la banquette.

- Comme je t'ai dit, rien te t'oblige à...

- Je... commença-t-il avant d'éclaircir la voix. Merci, Naruto.

Je fus infiniment soulagé de constater que nous étions arrivés a l' Uchiwafire. Je m'empressai de descendre dès que la voiture s'immobilisa et reboutonnai les boutons de ma chemise pour masquer mon embarras.

- Si tu veux, dis-je quand Sasuke me rejoignit, je peux la garder et te la donner plus tard.

Il claqua la portière et secoua la tête.

- Certainement pas. Un cadeau est un cadeau.

Il me prit par la main, entrelaça nos doigts et désigna la porte à tambour de son autre main qui tenait le cadre. Qu'il ait l'intention d'emporter ces photos dans son bureau me fit chaud au cœur.

Un des trucs les plus appréciables dans le monde de la pub, c'est qu'aucune journée ne ressemble à la précédente. Je courus à droite à gauche toute la matinée et je commençai à peine à me demander ce que j'allais faire de ma pause-déjeuner quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentit.

- Bureau de Neji Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki à l'appareil.

- J'ai des nouvelles, annonça Kiba en guise de salutation.

- Lesquelles ? Répondis-je, ayant deviné à son ton qu'il s'agissait de bonnes nouvelles.

- J'ai décroché la campagne Grey Isles !

- C'est génial, Kiba ! J'adore leurs jeans !

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour déjeuner ?

- Oui. Je fête ça avec toi. Tu peux être là à midi ?

- Je suis déjà en route.

Je raccrochai et me laisser aller contre le dossier de mon siège, si content pour Kiba que j'avais envie de danser. Histoire de tuer le temps en l'attendant, je consultai ma boîte mail et trouvai un rapport d'alerte Google pour les termes Sasuke + Uchiwa. Son nom était apparu plus de trente fois en vingt-quatre heures.

J'ouvris le mail et tressaillis à la vue des mots mystérieux jeune homme dans la plupart des titres. Je cliquai sur le premier des liens et me retrouvai sur un blog de potins de stars.

La première chose qui me sauta aux yeux fut une photo de Sasuke m'embrassant à pleine bouche dans la rue. L'article qui accompagnait la photo était bref et ne tournait pas autour du pot.

«Sasuke Uchiwa, le célibataire le plus en vue de New York depuis John F. Kennedy Jr, a été surpris hier en train d'embrasser en public un mystérieux jeune homme. Une source proche d'Uchiwa Industries a identifié l'heureux élu comme étant Naruto Uzumaki, habitué des événements mondains et beau-fils du multimillionnaire Iruka Umino et de son épouse, Kushina. Quand nous nous sommes enquis de la nature de leur relation, notre source a confirmé que Mr. Uzumaki est l' « homme qui compte » en ce moment dans la vie du séduisant nabab. Une nouvelle qui ne manquera pas de briser bien des cœurs à travers le pays.»

- Et merde, soufflai-je.

* * *

Alors? A samedi (oui, je vous posterais le chapitre 11, mais après ça reprend lundi/vendredi et peut-être que je mettre mercredi aussi donc ça fera lundi/mercredi/vendredi. Vous en dites quoi?)


	11. Chapter 11

BONJOUR MES PETIT LOU! Je suis vraiment désolé, mais lundi je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de poster le chapitre, car au matin j'ai l'enterrement de ma grand-mère et après je dois aller voir mes résultat. Mais si ça arrive, le chapitre sera poster mardi. J'espère que vous comprendrez.

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Je cliquai rapidement sur les autres liens et découvris toujours la même photo, accompagnée de légendes et articles similaires. J'étais affolé. Si à lui seul un baiser justifiait un article dans la presse people, quelle chance avions-nous, Sasuke et moi, qu'une relation fonctionne entre nous ?

Ma main tremblait légèrement quand je refermai le message d'alerte Google. J'aurais dû penser au danger que constituait la presse et je m'en voulus de ne pas l'avoir fait.

L'anonymat était mon meilleur allié. Il me protégeait de mon passé. Il protégeait ma famille de la honte, et protégeait également Sasuke. J'avais veillé à n'apparaître sur aucun réseau social afin que les personnes qui ne m'étaient pas directement liées ne puissent pas me retrouver.

Le mur fragile qui me protégeait des médias venait de s'effondrer. Je me retrouvais dans une situation délicate que j'aurais pu éviter si j'avais eu la bonne idée d'utiliser une partie de mes neurones pour autre chose que fantasmer sur Sasuke.

Je devais aussi m'inquiéter de sa réaction à lui – le simple fait d'y penser me crispa – et de celle de ma mère. Elle n'allait certainement pas tarder à m'appeler, dans tous ses états, et...

Me rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas mon nouveau numéro de portable, je décrochai le téléphone sur mon bureau, consultai la messagerie de l'ancien et grimaçai en constatant qu'elle était saturée. Je raccrochai, attrapai mon sac et m'empressai de rejoindre Kiba, sachant qu'il saurait mieux que personne m'aider à prendre du recul.

J'étais dans un tel état d'agitation en atteignant le rez-de-chaussée que je me ruai hors de l'ascenseur en ne pensant qu'à le rejoindre. Quand je le repérai, je ne vis plus que lui jusqu'à ce que Sasuke surgisse devant moi, me bloquant le passage.

- Naruto.

Il me prit par le coude et me fit pivoter légèrement. Je découvris alors deux femmes et un homme qui, de toute évidence, l'accompagnaient, et les gratifiai d'un sourire crispé. Sasuke me les présenta, puis s'excusa et m'entraîna à l'écart.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air contrarié.

- Elle est partout, soufflai-je. Une photo de nous deux.

- Oui, je l'ai vue, opina-t-il.

Sa nonchalance me prit de court. Je battis furieusement des paupières.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que ça me fasse quoi que ce soit ? Pour une fois que les journaux disent la vérité.

Un soupçon affreux s'insinua en moi.

- Tu l'as fait exprès. C'est toi qui as tout manigancé.

- Pas complètement, répondit-il d'un ton posé. Le photographe se trouvait là par hasard. Je me suis contenté de lui fournir un cliché vendable. Après quoi j'ai demandé à mon chargé de relations publiques de lui dire sans détour qui tu étais et ce que tu représentais pour moi.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Tu as ta façon de gérer la jalousie et j'ai la mienne. Nous ne sommes plus ni l'un ni l'autre disponibles, et tout le monde le sait maintenant. Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ?

- Parce que j'appréhendais ta réaction, mais pas seulement... Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas et je... Ca ne peut pas se passer de cette façon, Sasuke. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre une telle exposition médiatique. Je ne veux pas... tu ne te rends pas compte. Tu auras honte de moi, voilà !

- Jamais. C'est impossible, Naruto, dit-il en écartant une boucle de mon visage. On peut en parler plus tard ? Si tu préfères, je peux...

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine.

Kiba s'avança vers nous. Il avait beau porter un simple pantalon cargo noir, et un tee-shirt blanc à col en V, il avait, comme d'habitude, une allure folle.

- Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il.

- Bonjour Kiba. Tout va bien, répondit Sasuke. Profite de ton déjeuner et ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il en me pressant brièvement la main.

Facile à dire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était.

Et je me demandais s'il voudrait toujours de moi une fois qu'il saurait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas de quoi ? Demanda KIba tandis que Sasuke s'éloignait. Ça ne va pas ?

- Rien ne va, soupirai-je. Viens, je vais t'expliquer.

.-.-.-.-

- Mince, souffla Kiba après avoir ouvert le lien que j'avais envoyé sur son téléphone. C'est ce qui s'appelle un baiser. Il aurait beau essayer qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir l'aire plus épris de toi.

- C'est le problème, justement, répliquai-je. Il a essayé.

- La semaine dernière, tu lui reprochais de te considérer comme une bite sur pattes. Cette semaine, il montre publiquement qu'il vit une relation passionnée avec toi, et tu te plains encore. Je commence à avoir pitié de lui. Tu ne seras jamais content.

Sa réflexion me piqua au vif.

- Les journalistes vont fouiller dans mon passé, Kiba, et tu sais ce qu'ils vont trouver. Ils seront trop contents de l'étaler partout et Louis sera éclaboussé.

- Blondi, murmura-t-il en couvrant ma main de la sienne, Iruka a enterré tout ça.

Iruka. Je me raidis. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de penser à mon beau-père. Il avait anticipé le désastre et étouffé l'affaire parce qu'il savait ce qu'une telle révélation ferait à ma mère. Malgré cela...

- Je vais devoir en parler à Sasuke. Il a le droit de savoir à quoi il s'expose.

Le simple fait d'imaginer cette conversation me mettait affreusement mal à l'aise.

Kiba savait comment je fonctionnais.

- Si tu crois qu'il va rompre à cause de ça, je pense que tu te trompes. Il est fou de toi, ça crève les yeux.

Je piochai dans ma salade César.

- Il a ses propres démons à combattre. Il fait des cauchemars. S'il est aussi fermé, je crois que c'est à cause de ce qui le ronge.

- Il t'a quand même laissé entrer.

Et il m'avait aussi montré qu'il pouvait se révéler très possessif. Un défaut que je partageais avec lui, mais...

- Tu analyses trop, Naru, décréta Kiba. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser que ce qu'il ressent pour toi est forcément un leurre ou une erreur. Que quelqu'un comme lui ne peut pas t'aimer seulement pour ton grand cœur et ton intelligence, pas vrai ?

-Tu exagères ! Je ne doute quand même pas de moi à ce point !

Kiba savoura une gorgée de champagne.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, cite-moi une chose dont tu penses qu'elle lui plaît en toi, et qui n'a rien à voir avec le sexe et ne relève pas de la codépendance.

Je réfléchis, ne trouvai rien et fronçai les sourcils.

- Voilà, conclut-il avec un hochement de tête. Et si Uchiwa est aussi perturbé que nous, il se fait la même réflexion de son côté et se demande ce qu'un super mec comme toi peut bien trouver un type comme lui. Tu as de l'argent, alors qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir t'offrir en dehors de ses exceptionnelles performances sexuelles ?

Je me laissai aller contre le dossier de ma chaise, pensif, puis :

- Kiba, je t'adore.

- Moi aussi, blondi, répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire. Tu veux un conseil ? Thérapie de couple. C'est ce que je me suis toujours juré de faire si je rencontre un jour quelqu'un qui me donne envie de poser mes valises. Et tâche de t'amuser avec lui. Si tu ne t'amuses pas au moins autant que tu as souffert, ta vie se résumera à une montagne de douleur et d'efforts.

Je lui pressai la main.

- Merci, Kiba.

- Pourquoi ? C'est facile de repérer ce qui ne va pas chez les autres. Tu sais que je n'arriverais pas à traverser mes périodes difficiles sans toi.

- Tu n'en as pas pour le moment, fis-je remarquer. Ton visage s'étalera bientôt sur les écrans géants de Times Square et je serai obligé de te partager avec le monde entier. À ce propos, tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait envisager quelque chose d'un peu plus sophistiqué qu'une pizza pour fêter l'événement, ce soir ? Que dirais-tu d'ouvrir cette caisse de Cristal Roederer qu'Iruka nous a offerte ?

- Je dirais que c'est une excellente idée, ma foi.

- Et côté films ? Des envie particulières ?

- Je m'en remets entièrement à ton goût en la matière – je suis un garçon prudent.

Je souris, rasséréné comme toujours après avoir passé une heure en compagnie de Kiba.

- N'hésite pas à me faire savoir que je suis de trop, si tu as envie de rester seul avec Shino.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Comparée à ta tempétueuse vie amoureuse, la mienne me paraît d'une désolante platitude. L'abstinence prolongée, sans doute...

- Ton torride interlude dans le placard à balais ne remonte pas à plus de deux jours !

- J'avais déjà oublié, soupira-t-il. C'est triste, non ?

- Pas quand tes yeux brillent de cette façon-là.

De retour au bureau, je consultai mon smartphone. Un SMS de Sasuke m'informait qu'il aurait un quart d'heure de libre à 14h45. J'étouffai mon appréhension du mieux que je pus au cours de l'heure et demie qui suivit, ayant décidé de suivre le conseil de Kiba et de profiter de la vie plutôt que de broyer du noir. J'allais devoir renouer avec mon horrible passé bien assez tôt. D'ici là, Sasuke et moi pouvions nous amuser encore un peu.

Je lui envoyai un message juste avant de le rejoindre pour l'avertir de mon arrivée. Nos contraintes horaires étaient telles que nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de perdre une minute. Sasuke avait dû parvenir à même conclusion car, dès que je franchis la porte vitrée d'Uchiwa Industries, je trouvai Suigetsu qui m'attendait à l'accueil.

- Bonne journée ? M'enquis-je poliment.

- Excellente jusqu'ici, répondit-il. Et vous ?

- J'ai connu pire, assurai-je.

Sasuke était au téléphone quand je pénétrai dans son bureau. D'un ton sec et impatient, il rappela à son interlocuteur qu'il était censé être capable de se débrouiller sans que lui-même ait besoin d'intervenir en personne.

Il me fit un signe pour m'indiquer qu'il en avait encore pour une minute. Je répondis en soufflant une grosse bulle de chewing-gum que j'étais en train de mâcher et en la faisant claquer bruyamment.

Il arqua les sourcils et pressa le bouton qui obscurcissait la paroi vitrée de son bureau.

Tout sourire, je m'approchai d'un pas léger, me perchai sur son bureau et fis pivoter mes jambes vers lui. Il fit exploser du bout du doigt la nouvelle bulle que je soufflai, et je le gratifiai d'une petite moue enjôleuse.

- Débrouillez-vous, lâcha-t-il d'un ton de tranquille autorité à son interlocuteur. Je ne pourrai pas venir avant la semaine prochaine et plus vous attendrez, pire ce sera. Assez parlé. Un dossier brûlant m'attend sur mon bureau et vous ne faîtes que me retarder, ce qui n'améliore pas mon humeur. Réglez ce qui doit l'être et rappelez-moi demain.

Il replaça le combiné sur son support avec une violence maîtrisée.

- Naruto...

Je levai la main pour l'arrêter et enveloppai mon chewing-gum dans un Post-it que je raflait sur le distributeur.

- Avant que vous vous avisiez de me réprimander, monsieur Uchiwa, déclarai-je d'une voix flûtée, je tiens à vous dire qu'après l'impasse à laquelle nous avons abouti au sujet de ce projet de fusion, hier à l'hôtel, j'ai eu tort de me défiler. Ce n'était pas une attitude constructive de ma part. Je sais aussi que je n'ai pas réagi de façon positive à cet incident de relations publiques. Néanmoins, je considère que, bien que mon comportement soit indigne d'un secrétaire professionnel, vous devriez me donner une nouvelle chance de prouver ma compétence.

Ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'il m'observait avec attention, réévaluant la situation en un clin d'œil.

- Vous ai-je demandé votre avis sur la question, monsieur Uzumaki ?

Je secouai la tête et lui jetai un regard espiègle. La contrariété due à sa communication téléphonique céda visiblement la place à un intérêt teinté d'excitation.

Je glissai de son bureau, me rapprochai de lui et lissai sa cravate.

- Ne pourrait-on pas trouver un arrangement ? J'ai plus d'une corde à mon arc, vous savez...

- C'est bien pour cela que vous êtes le seul candidat que j'ai jugé digne d'être retenu pour ce poste, répondit-il en me saisissant aux hanches.

Je bandai instantanément. Plaquant hardiment la main sur son sexe, je le caressai à travers l'étoffe de son pantalon.

- Je pourrais peut-être repasser l'entretien et vous expliquer d'une manière... concrète les raisons qui font que je serai un assistant irremplaçable ?

Je le sentis se raidir avec une promptitude délectable.

- Belle initiative, monsieur Uzumaki. Mon prochain rendez-vous a lieu dans moins de dix minutes, et je n'ai pas pour habitude d'aborder ces questions dans mon bureau.

Je défis le bouton de sa braguette, tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- Si vous pensez que je ne suis pas en mesure de vous faire jouir n'importe où, vous allez devoir reconsidérer vos préjugés.

Ses mains enveloppèrent mon cou, ses pouces effleurant la ligne de ma mâchoire.

- Tu sais à quel point tu me troubles, Naruto ? Tu le fais exprès ?

Je glissai la main dans son caleçon en lui offrant mes lèvres. Il s'en empara avec une avidité qui me coupa le souffle.

- J'ai envie de toi, souffla-t-il.

Je m'agenouillai sur la moquette en tirant sur son pantalon. Il exhala bruyamment.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu...

Mes lèvres frôlèrent son sexe. Il tendit les mains en arrière, et la jointure des ses doigts blanchit quand il s'agrippa au bord de son bureau. Je suçai doucement l'extrémité engorgée de son gland. La douceur de sa peau associée à son odeur envoûtante me tira un gémissement. Il frémit de la tête aux pieds, et un cri sourd s'échappa de sa gorge.

Il me caressa la joue.

- Lèche, ordonna-t-il.

Excité par son ton autoritaire, je m'exécutai docilement. Je laissai courir la pointe de ma langue le long de son érection et fus récompensée par l'apparition d'une perle translucide. Affermissant alors l'étreinte de ma main, je le pris en bouche dans l'espoir d'obtenir d'autres gratifications.

J'aurais voulu avoir tout mon temps pour le rendre fou...

Il laissa échapper un gémissement.

- Naruto... ta bouche... Continue de me sucer comme ça. Fort, à fond.

Son plaisir m'excitait tellement qu'un frisson brûlant me parcourut. Je sentais ses doigts dans mes cheveux, leur pression tendre d'abord, puis plus brutale à mesure qu'il perdait pied, et j'adorais cela.

La pointe de douleur accroissait mon avidité. Ma tête allait et venait au rythme de son plaisir, ma main se mouvait le long de son sexe. Je fis courir ma langue sur les veines qui saillaient sous sa peau de velours, inclinant la tête de façon à lécher chacune d'elles.

Son sexe enfla sensiblement, durcit et s'allongea. Je commençai à ressentir une légère douleur au niveau des genoux mais ne m'en souciai pas ; mon regard s'était rivé sur Sasuke qui avait rejeté la tête en arrière et cherchait son souffle comme s'il se noyait.

- Naruto, tu me suces si bien...

Il m'immobilisa soudain la tête et prit les rênes, ondulant des hanches pour aller et venir dans ma bouche. Le désir brut, le besoin primaire de l'assouvissement prenaient le pas sur tout le reste.

Cela me rendit positivement fou d'imaginer le spectacle que nous offrions : Sasuke, incarnation de la sophistication urbaine, debout devant lequel il dirigeait un empire, plongeant rythmiquement son sexe entre mes lèvres voraces.

Me cramponnant à ses cuisses, je le besognai frénétiquement de la bouche et de la langue, impatient de le faire jouir. Lorsque je m'emparai de ses testicules pour les faire doucement rouler l'un contre l'autre, les doigts de Sasuke se crispèrent dans mes cheveux.

- Naruto... éructa-t-il d'une voix gutturale. Je vais jouir !

La première giclée de sperme fut si épaisse que j'eus du mal à l'avaler. S'abandonnant à son plaisir, Sasuke continua de me pilonner impitoyablement, se déversant en palpitant ma bouche. Mes yeux se mouillèrent, mes poumons me brûlèrent, mais je ne cessai pas pour autant de serrer son sexe entre mes mains pour l'inciter à décharger encore et encore. Son corps entier frémit tandis que j'extirpais de lui tout ce qu'il avait à donner. Les sons qu'il émettait et les louanges haletantes qui les accompagnaient me comblaient.

Quand ce fut fini, je le léchai doucement pour le nettoyer, m'émerveillant de sa belle rigidité après un orgasme aussi explosif. Il aurait pu sans problème me faire l'amour, et en mourait visiblement d'envie. Mais nous n'avions pas le temps et j'en étais heureux. J'avais désiré faire cela pour lui. Pour nous. Surtout pour moi, en fait, parce que j'avais besoin de prouver que je pouvais me permettre une relation sexuelle purement altruiste sans avoir l'impression d'être utilisé.

Je me redressai, pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes.

- Il faut que j'y aille, murmurai-je. Je te souhaite une excellente fin de journée ainsi qu'un agréable dîner.

Je me détournai, mais il m'attrapa le poignet tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule sur son bureau. Les photos que je lui avais offertes trônaient en bonne place, notai-je.

- Naruto... Bon sang, attends !

Son ton anxieux, contrarié même, me fit froncer les sourcils.

Il se rajusta en hâte. Il y avait quelque chose de délicieusement doux à le regarder se ressaisir, restaurer la façade qu'il offrait au monde extérieur alors que moi je connaissais, du moins un peu, l'homme qui se dissimulait derrière.

Il m'attira contre lui, déposa un baiser sur mon front, puis passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait jouir.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assurai-je. J'ai pris un plaisir fou à t'en donner.

Il arrangeait mes cheveux d'un air excessivement concentré, le visage encore légèrement empourpré.

- Je sais que tu as besoin d'un échange équitable, insista-t-il d'un ton bourru. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir avec l'impression que je me suis servi de toi.

Un élan de tendresse douce-amère me transperça. Il m'avait écouté et entendu. Il se souciait de moi.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains.

- Tu t'es servi de moi avec ma permission, et c'était fabuleusement excitant. J'avais envie de te faire ce présent, Sa'ske. Je voulais que tu aies ce souvenir de moi.

Une lueur inquiète s'alluma dans son regard.

- Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de souvenirs alors que tu es à moi ? Naruto, si c'est à cause de ces photos...

- Tais-toi et savoure l'instant.

Nous n'avions pas le temps d'aborder ce problèmes de photos. De toute façon je ne le souhaitais pas. Cela risquait de tout gâcher.

- Même si nous avions une heure devant nous, déclarai-je, je ne te laisserais pas me donner du plaisir. Il ne s'agit pas d'une compétition, nous ne sommes pas tenus d'égaliser. Et, honnêtement, tu es bien le premier à qui je peux dire ça. À présent, il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Je fis mine de m'éloigner, mais il me retint de nouveau.

La voix de Suigetsu s'éleva dans l'interphone.

- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur Uchiwa, mais votre rendez-vous de 15 heures est arrivé.

- Tout va bien, Sasuke, lui assurai-je. Tu viens toujours ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Rien ne pourrait m'en empêcher.

Je déposai un baiser sur sa bouche.

- On aura tout le temps de discuter à ce moment-là.

.-.-.-.-

Une fois ma journée terminée, je décidai de prendre l'escalier, histoire de me sentir moins coupable de sauter ma séance de gym. Je le regrettai amèrement une fois le rez-de-chaussée atteint. Le manque de sommeil de la nuit précédente m'avait lessivé. J'étais en train de me demander si je n'allais pas prendre le métro plutôt que de rentrer à pied quand j'aperçus le SUV de Sasuke garé devant l'immeuble. Lorsque le chauffeur en sortit et me salua de mon nom, je m'arrêtai abruptement, prise de court.

- m'a demandé de vous ramener chez vous, expliqua-t-il.

Très élégant en uniforme noir et casquette, il affichait des tempes grisonnantes, des yeux d'un bleu très pâle, et une petite pointe d'accent.

- Merci... je suis désolé, je ne me souviens plus de votre nom.

- Desmond, monsieur.

Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? Son nom était si amusant qu'il me tira un sourire.

- Merci, Desmond.

Il toucha le bord de sa casquette.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Alors qu'il se penchait pour m'ouvrir la portière, j'entraperçus la crosse du revolver qu'il portait dans un holster d'épaule sous sa veste. Apparemment, Desmond, tout comme Andy, cumulait les fonctions de chauffeur et de garde du corps.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez pour , Desmond ? Risquai-je après qu'il eut démarré.

- Huit ans, monsieur Uzumaki.

- Ah, quand même.

- Mais je le connais depuis bien plus longtemps, ajouta-t-il spontanément en croisant mon regard dans le rétroviseur. Je le conduisais à l'école quand il était petit. Il m'a débauché de chez M. Uchiwa Senior, le moment venu.

Une fois de plus, je tentai de me représenter Sasuke enfant. Je l'imaginai aussi beau qu'aujourd'hui, et doté de ce même ascendant sur ses semblables.

Avait-il connu des relations sexuelles « normales » à l'adolescence ? Tous les élèves se jetaient déjà probablement à son cou et, le connaissant, la sexualité figurait très certainement au premier rang de ses préoccupations.

Je sortis mon trousseau de clefs de mon sac et me penchai pour le déposer sur le siège à côté de celui de Desmond.

- Vous voudrez bien remettre ceci à Sasuke ? Il doit venir chez moi ce soir, mais je crains, s'il n'arrive très tard, de ne pas entendre son coup de sonnette.

- Certainement.

Kakashi m'ouvrit la porte quand nous arrivâmes et salua Desmond par son nom, ce qui me rappela que Sasuke était propriétaire de l'immeuble. J'agitai la main à l'adresse des deux hommes, avertis la réception que Sasuke devait passer, et gagnai mon appartement. Je sonnai à la porte, et le haussement de sourcils de Kiba lorsqu'il m'ouvrit me fit rire.

- Sasuke viendra en fin de soirée, expliquai-je. Je suis tellement claqué que je ne sais pas si je tiendrai le coup très tard. Je lui ai laissé mes clefs. Tu t'es occupé de la commande ?

- C'est fait. Et j'ai mis quelques bouteilles de Roederer dans la cave à vin.

- Tu es irremplaçable.

Je filai prendre une douche, puis appelai ma mère depuis ma chambre.

- J'essaie de te joindre depuis des jours ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

- Maman, si c'est à propos de Sasuke Uchiwa...

- Ça l'est, évidemment, du moins en partie. Enfin, Naruto, les journaux te présentent comme « l'homme qui compte » dans sa vie !

- Maman...

- Il y a aussi ce rendez-vous que tu m'as demandé de prendre avec le Dr Kotecha, enchaîna-t-elle d'un ton à la fois suffisant et amusé qui me fit sourire. Nous nous retrouverons à son cabinet jeudi à 18 heures. J'espère que cela te convient. Apparemment, il est débordé en ce moment.

Je me laissai tomber à la renverse sur mon lit en soupirant. Entre mon travail et Sasuke, j'avais été tellement occupé que j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire de rendez-vous.

- Jeudi, 18 heures. C'est parfait. Je te remercie.

- Bien. En ce qui concerne Sasuke Uchiwa...

.-.-.-.-

Quand je sortis de ma chambre, vêtu d'un bas de jogging et d'un sweat-shirt de l'université de San Diego, Shino était assis dans le séjour en compagnie de Kiba. Ils se levèrent à mon entrée, Shino me gratifia d'un sourire amical.

- Désolé d'être dans cet état, dis-je, penaud, en tripotant mes cheveux encore humides. J'ai descendu vingt étages à pied après le boulot, ça m'a achevé !

- L'ascenseur était en panne ? Demanda Shino.

- Non. C'est mon cerveau qui était en panne. Franchement, je me demande ce qui m'a pris !

Passer la nuit avec Sasuke était assez sportif pour que je n'aie pas besoin d'en rajouter.

La sonnette retentit et Kiba alla ouvrir pendant que j'allais chercher le champagne à la cuisine. Je le rejoignis au comptoir, où il signait le reçu de sa carte de crédit, et dissimulai un sourire tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à Shino.

Ils échangèrent de nombreux regards au cours de la soirée. Je dus me ranger de l'avis de Kiba : Shino était adorable. Avec son jean usé, sa veste assortie et sa chemise à manches longues, l'aspirant vétérinaire affichait une décontraction qui ne manquait pas d'allure. Côté personnalité, il tranchait radicalement avec le genre de types que fréquentait habituellement Kiba. Il semblait avoir les pieds sur terre et, sans être sombre, n'avait rien de frivole. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait une bonne influence sur Kiba s'ils restaient suffisamment longtemps ensemble.

À nous trois, nous descendîmes deux bouteilles de champagne, et deux grandes pizzas. À la fin de Demolition Man, j'annonçai que j'allais me coucher et les abandonnai au mini-marathon Sylvester Stallone qu'ils comptaient poursuivre avec Driven.

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'enfilai un boxer noir en guise de pyjama, ainsi qu'un top.

Après avoir allumé une bougie sur la table de chevet à l'intention de Sasuke, je m'effondrai sur mon lit.

.-.-.-.-

Je m'éveillai dans l'obscurité et perçus aussitôt l'odeur de Sasuke. Le double vitrage et le rideau occultant de la fenêtre étouffaient les bruits et les lumières de la ville.

Sasuke s'étendit sur moi, ombre silencieuse, et sa peau nue me parut très fraîche. Déjà ses lèvres capturaient les miennes, et il me gratifia d'un long baiser profond. Outre sa saveur, sa bouche avait un léger goût mentholé. J'enlevai mon boxer. Tout en caressant son dos musclé, j'écartai mes jambes pour lui permettre de s'y nicher.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, soufflai-je quand il m'autorisa à respirer.

- Tu jouiras en même temps que moi, cette fois, murmura-t-il de sa belle voix un peu rauque, avant de me mordiller le cou.

- Hmm... C'est possible ? Le taquinai-je.

Il glissa les mains sous mes fesses et me souleva contre son bassin qu'il fit onduler habilement.

- Tu m'as manqué, Naruto.

Je plongeai les doigts dans ses cheveux, regrettant de ne pas voir son visage.

- Tu ne me connais pas depuis assez longtemps pour que je te manque.

- Tu n'y connais rien, rétorqua-t-il en se laissant glisser sur moi.

Je réprimai un cri lorsque sa bouche se referma sur mon téton pour en sucer la pointe à travers mon top. Il passa bientôt à l'autre tout en retroussant mon haut. Je me cambrai contre lui lorsqu'il entreprit d'explorer mon corps de sa bouche et frémis d'impatience quand, après avoir investi mon nombril, la pointe de sa langue descendit plus bas.

- Et je t'ai manqué aussi, ronronna-t-il avec une satisfaction toute masculine en me caressant. Tu bandes déjà pour moi.

Calant mes jambes sur ses épaules. Mes poings se refermèrent sur le drap et mon souffle s'accéléra quand il fit courir le bout de sa langue le long de mon sexe avant de le prendre en bouche. En réponse aux délicieuses tortures qu'il m'infligeait, je commençai à m'agiter et à ondoyer du bassin. Il m'excitait savamment, dosant ses effets pour que je me torde de désir sans pour autant atteindre l'orgasme.

- Sasuke, je t'en supplie...

- Non, pas encore.

Il me tourmentait, m'amenait au bord de l'abîme, puis m'abandonnait. Encore et encore. Une voile de sueur avait recouvert ma peau et il me semblait que mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser. Infatigable et diabolique, sa langue concentrait expertement ses attentions autour de mon gland, s'arrêtant juste avant qu'une ultime caresse me fasse basculer dans la jouissance, et se glissait en moi. Ces plongées successives me rendaient fou, et ses coups de langue habilement dosés tiraient de moi des supplications éhontées.

- Pitié, Sasuke... laisse-moi jouir... il le faut, je t'en supplie... laisse-moi décharger dans ta bouche.

- Là, mon ange... je vais te donner ce que tu veux.

En l'englobant entièrement, il mit fin à mon supplice et l'orgasme déferla en moi tel un rez-de-marée, vague par vague, accompagné d'un flot de chaleur qui se répandit dans tout mon corps, pendant que je déversai mon sperme dans sa bouche.

Sasuke entrelaça ses doigts aux miens quand il revint sur moi, immobilisant mes bras le long de mon corps. Il se positionna entre mes cuisses, donna un coup de riens qui m'arracha un gémissement. Spontanément, j'arquai le dos pour faciliter la pénétration.

Son souffle erratique et son grand corps tremblait tandis qu'il entrait lentement en moi.

- Tu es si doux... tu m'appartiens, Naruto. Tu es à moi.

Je plaçai mes jambes autour de ses hanches pour le prendre plus profondément en moi et sentis ses muscles fessiers se contracter, me démontrant que je pouvais le recevoir jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse heurter ma prostate.

Sans me lâcher les mains, il s'empara de ma bouche et commença à se mouvoir à une cadence aussi précise qu'inflexible. Son sexe énorme et dur me répétait inlassablement que j'étais à lui, tout à lui. Je gémis contre la bouche de Sasuke, ondulai follement sous lui, les doigts engourdis à force de lui serrer les mains.

Il me chuchotait des compliments et des encouragements, me disait que j'étais beau... que j'étais fait pour lui... et qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter. Je jouis avec un gris de soulagement qui me fit vibrer comme une corde trop tendue. Sasuke n'attendit pas pour me rejoindre. S'enfonçant en moi à un rythme rapide, il cria mon nom quand il se répandit en moi.

Je me laissai aller sur le matelas, complètement détendu, languide et comblé.

- Je n'ai pas fini, articula-t-il en prenant appui sur mes genoux pour accroître la force de ses poussées.

Si leur rythme demeurait mesuré, chaque coup de boutoir martelait ma prostate en disant combien je lui appartenais et que mon corps était fait pour son plaisir.

Je dus me mordre les lèvres pour étouffer mes gémissements de bonheur. Ils risquaient d'être entendus... et trahissaient l'effrayante profondeur des sentiments que je commençais à éprouver pour Sasuke Uchiwa.

* * *

Alors? A lundi ou mardi


	12. Chapter 12

Hé voilà le chapitre 12 est en ligne. Dans ce chapitre, le passé de Naruto va être dévoilé (pourquoi sa sœur c'est tué...). Je n'allais pas le poster, car je suis un peu triste, car j'ai loupé deux de mes gros examens et je suis dégouté, mais je me suis dit que j'allais quand même le poster pour vous.

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke me trouva sous la douche. Il entra dans la salle de bains entièrement nu, se déplaçant avec cette aisance, cette assurance qui me laissaient toujours béat d'admiration. Je caressai ses muscles du regard et ne me gênai pas pour contempler ouvertement son sexe.

Les pointes de mes tétons se dressèrent malgré l'eau chaude et un frisson me parcourut.

Son sourire, quand il me rejoignit sous la douche, disait clairement qu'il n'ignorait rien de l'effet qu'il produisait sur moi. Je me vengeai en faisant glisser mes mains sur son corps, pis m'assis sur le banc et le suçai avec un tel enthousiasme qu'il dut s'appuyer au mur des deux mains.

Les ordres crus qu'il m'avait donnés résonnaient encore dans me tête tandis que je m'habillais à toute allure – s'il me trouvait nu au sortir de la douche, il se jetterait sur moi, comme il m'en avait menacé juste avant de jouir dans ma bouche.

Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars, cette nuit. Le sexe constituait apparemment un sédatif efficace, ce qui m'arrangeait bien.

- Tu ne comptes pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, j'espère, lança-t-il quand il vint me retrouver dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un élégant costume noir à fines rayures.

Il accepta la tasse de café que je lui tendis en me gratifiant d'un regard lourd de promesses. Je le contemplai, ainsi revêtu de son uniforme civilisé, et songeai au mâle insatiable qui s'était glissé dans mon lit cette nuit-là. Mes muscles endoloris s'en souvenaient encore, pourtant mon sang s'échauffa, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir envie qu'il recommence.

- Continue à me regarder ainsi, et il ne faudra pas venir te plaindre, me prévint-il en s'accoudant nonchalamment au comptoir pour siroter son café.

- Je vais perdre mon emploi par ta faute.

- Je t'en donnerai un autre.

- Quel genre d'emploi ? Ricana-je. Esclave sexuel ?

- Mmm, voilà une suggestion intéressante. Parlons-en, veux-tu ?

- Monstre, marmonnai-je en rinçant ma tasse. Tu es prêt ? À travailler ?

Il termina son café. Comme je tendais la main vers lui pour prendre sa tasse, il m'ignora et alla la rincer lui-même.

- J'aimerais t'inviter à dîner ce soir, dt-il en se tournant vers moi. Et t'emmener chez moi ensuite.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te lasses de moi, Sasuke.

Je savais qu'il avait l'habitude d'être seul et qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation physique qui ait compté depuis longtemps, si tant est qu'il en ait jamais eu. Combien de temps s'écroulerait-il avant que l'instinct qui le poussait à fuir reprenne le dessus ? Et puis, se montrer ensemble en public n'était pas une bonne idée...

- Prétexte ! Lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ce que je dois faire ou pas.

Je m'en voulus de l'avoir irrité. Il faisait beaucoup d'efforts, et je devais lui montrer que j'en étais conscient et non le décourager.

- Ce n'était pas mon but. Je ne veux pas te bousculer, c'est tout. Et puis, il faut encore que nous...

- Naruto, soupira-t-il, tu dois me faire confiance. Moi, je te fais confiance. Autrement nous ne serions pas ici en ce moment.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête.

- D'accord. On dîne dehors et je passe la nuit chez toi. Et franchement, je trépigne déjà d'impatience.

.-.-.-.-

Cette histoire de confiance réciproque me trottait encore dans la tête en fin de matinée quand le rapport d'alerte Google arriva sur ma messagerie.

Cette fois, il y avait plusieurs photos. Chaque article était illustré de différents clichés de Kiba et moi nous étreignant avant de nous quitter devant le restaurant où nous avions déjeuné la veille. Les légendes spéculaient sur la nature de notre relation et certaines précisaient que nous vivions ensemble. D'autres suggéraient que, bien que j'ai ferré « Uchiwa, le play-boy milliardaire », j'entretenais toujours secrètement une liaison avec mon « petit ami top model. »

La raison de ce déballage m'apparut évidente quand je découvris une autre photo. Elle avait été prise la veille pendant que je regardais tranquillement un film avec Kiba et Shino. On y voyait Sasuke et Hinata Hyuga devant un restaurant. Ils échangeaient un sourire complice, une des mains d'Hinata reposant sur l'avant-bras de Sasuke. Selon les sites, les légendes allaient de « l'essaim de créatures splendides qui bourdonne en permanence autour de Sasuke Uchiwa« à des spéculations selon lesquelles il recherchait la compagnie d'autres personnes pour apaiser les blessures de son cœur, brisé par mes infidélités.

"Tu dois me faire confiance."

Le cœur battant, je refermai ma messagerie. Le voile rouge de jalousie brouillait ma vision. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir eu de relations intimes avec une autre femme avant de me rejoindre, et je savais qu'il tenait à moi. Mais je haïssais Hinata – avec raison ! - et je ne supportais pas de la voir en compagnie de Sasuke. Pas plus que je ne supportais qu'il lui sourie comme il le faisait, surtout après la façon dont elle m'avait traité dans les toilettes.

Je parvins toutefois à repousser ces pensées dans un coin de ma tête et me concentrai sur mon travail. Naji devait voir Sasuke le lendemain pour la campagne Jacksonsman et il m'avait chargé de recenser toutes les étapes du projet.

- Naruto, je déjeune avec Dei au Bryant Park Grill, annonça Neji en passant la tête dans mon box. Deidara propose que tu te joignes à nous. Il aimerait bien te revoir.

- C'est très gentil de sa part. J'accepte volontiers, répondis-je, ravi à l'idée de déjeuner dans un de mes restaurants préférés en compagnie de deux hommes charmants.

Peu de temps après, un coursier attaché a l' Uchiwafire m'apporta un pli et je crus d'abord une plaisanterie d'un des créatifs qui travaillait sur la campagne Jacksonsman. L'enveloppe contenait en fait la carte de visite de Sasuke.

Midi. Dans mon bureau.

- Ah oui ? Marmonnai-je, irrité par la sécheresse du message autant que par son côté péremptoire.

Monsieur se permettait de me donner un ordre alors qu'il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait dîné avec Hinata la veille.

L'avait-il invitée à ma place ? C'était le rôle qu'il réservait, après tout. Celui de la personne qu'il fréquentait en dehors de sa garçonnière.

Je retournai la carte et écrivis :

Désolé. Autre chose de prévu.

Et toc !

À midi moins le quart, je descendis avec Neji. Quand l'un des employés de la sécurité m'arrêta et décrocha son téléphone pour prévenir Sasuke que j'étais dans le hall, mon irritation céda la place à la colère noire.

- Allons-y, dis-je à Neji.

Ignorant l'agent qui me demandait d'attendre, je me dirigeai vers la porte à tambour.

J'aperçus Desmond près de la Bentleyà l'instant où Sasuke fit claquer mon nom comme un fouet dans mon dos. Je pivotai sur mes talons et le vis s'avancer vers nous, le visage indéchiffrable et le regard de glace.

- Je déjeune avec mon patron, déclarai-je, le menton levé.

- Où comptez-vous déjeuner, Hyuga ? Demanda-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

- Au Bryant Park Grill.

- Il vous rejoindra, déclara-t-il en m'attrapant fermement par le bras pour me guider jusqu'à la portière du SUV que Desmond venait d'ouvrir.

Sasuke me serrait de si près que je n'eus d'autre choix que de grimper à l'intérieur. La portière claqua et la voiture démarra.

- Tu fais quoi, là ? Demandai-je. En plus de me ridiculiser devant mon patron ?

Il étendit le bras sur le dossier de la banquette et se pencha vers moi.

- Kiba est-il amoureux de toi ?

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !

- Est-ce que tu as couché avec lui ?

- Tu as perdu la boule, ma parole ! M'exclamai-je avant de jeter un regard vers Desmond, qui aurait pu être sourd tant il était impassible. Va te faire voir, monsieur le play-boy milliardaire avec ton essaim de créatures splendides qui bourdonne autour de toi !

- Tu as donc vu les photos.

Je détournai la tête, le dédaignant ouvertement, lui et ses accusations ridicules.

- Kiba est comme un frère pour moi, et tu le sais.

- Possible, mais est-ce que l'inverse est vrai ? Ces photos ne laissent aucun doute, Naruto. Je sais reconnaître un regard amoureux quand j'en vois un.

Desmond ralentit pour permettre à un groupe de piétons de traverser la rue. J'en profitai pour ouvrir la portière.

- À l'évidence, tu ne sais pas, non, crachai-je avant de descendre.

Je claquai la portière et m'éloignai à grands pas, fulminant d'une vertueuse colère. J'avais déployé des efforts colossaux pour réprimer ma propre jalousie et les doutes qui me taraudaient, et comment avais-je été récompensé ? Par une scène de jalousie hystérique.

- Naruto. Arrête-toi immédiatement.

J'agitai la main sans même me retourner et courus vers le perron du Bryant Park, oasis verdoyante nichée au cœur de la ville. Il suffisait d'en franchir le seuil pour se retrouver projeté dans un autre univers. Entouré de buildings qui formaient comme un écrin étincelant, le Bryant Park était un jardin magique dissimulé derrière une belle et vénérable bibliothèque. Un lieu où le temps ralentissait, où résonnaient des rires d'enfants se livrant au plaisir innocent d'un tour de manège, où les livres étaient de précieux compagnons.

Malheureusement pour moi, l'ogre séduisant que j'avais abandonné dans l'autre monde m'avait poursuivi. Sasuke posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Ne t'enfuis pas, me siffla-t-il à l'oreille, tout en me saisissant par la taille.

- Tu te comportes comme un fou furieux.

- Peut-être parce que tu me rends fou, rétorqua-t-il, ses bras m'enserrant comme un étau. Tu es à moi, Naruto. Dis-moi que Kiba le sait.

- De même qu'Hinata sait que tu es à moi, répliquai-je. Tu fais une scène en public, je te signale.

- Nous aurions pu en parler dans mon bureau si tu n'étais pas aussi entêté.

- J'avais d'autres projets. Et tu es en train de les bousiller.

Ma voix se brisa et, sous le poids des regards que je sentais braqués sur nous, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'étais en train de me couvrir de ridicule et j'allais certainement me faire virer.

- Tu gâches tout, ajoutai-je dans un sanglot.

Sasuke me lâcha aussitôt et me fit pivoter face à lui.

- Naruto, souffla-t-il en me serrant contre lui, ne pleure pas. Je suis désolé.

Je frappai son torse du poing ce qui le fit reculer – bien que je pensais que cela allait se révéler aussi efficace que de cogner sur un mur de pierre, mais j'étais en progrès. Le krav maga m'aidait énormément.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond, chez toi ? Tu as le droit de sortir avec une fille qui m'a insulté et croit qu'elle va t'épouser, mais je ne peux même pas déjeuner avec mon meilleur ami, alors qu'il a toujours pris ta défense ?

- Naruto...

Il m'attira contre lui.

- Hinata se trouvait par hasard dans le restaurant où j'ai dîné avec mes associés.

- Je m'en moque. Tu te permets de parler de regard amoureux, mais est-ce que tu as vu le tien ? Comment peux-tu la regarder comme tu l'as fait après ce qu'elle m'a dit ?

- Mon ange... souffla-t-il en effleurant mon visage de ses lèvres. C'est à toi que je pensais à ce moment-là. Hinata m'est tombée dessus et je lui ai dit que j'allais te rejoindre chez toi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir ce regard-là quand je sais que je vais bientôt me retrouver seul avec toi.

- Et tu t'imagines que je vais avaler que c'était ça qui la faisait sourire, elle aussi ?

- Elle m'a chargé de te saluer, mais je me suis dit que je n'allais pas gâcher notre soirée en te parlant d'elle.

Je glissai les bras sous sa veste pour l'enlacer.

- Il faut qu'on parle. Ce soir, Sasuke. J'ai des choses importantes à te dire. Si un journaliste s'avise de fourrer le nez où il ne faut pas... Nous devons garder notre relation secrète ou y mettre un terme. Ça vaudrait mieux pour toi.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, pressa son front contre le mien.

- C'est hors de question. Nous trouverons une solution, quel que soit le problème.

Mes larmes se tarirent et je l'embrassai. Je m'abandonnai à l'ardeur de ce baiser en n'ayant que vaguement conscience des passants qui allaient et venaient autour de nous et du grondement de la circulation. Rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance quand j'étais à l'abri dans les bras de Sasuke. Quand il m'embrassait avec une telle passion. Il était tout à la fois source de tourments et de plaisirs, un homme dont les sautes d'humeur et les émotions versatiles rivalisaient amplement avec les miennes.

- Voilà, murmura-t-il en me caressant la joue du bout des doigts. Laissons la nouvelle se propager.

- Tu n'écoutes vraiment pas ce que je te dis, grommelai-je. Il faut que j'y aille.

- On prendra ma voiture pour rentrer ensemble, dit-il en reculant, ne lâchant ma main qu'au dernier moment.

Quand je me retournai vers la façade recouverte de lierre du restaurant, j'aperçus Neji et Deidara qui m'attendaient en haut des marches.

Les mains dans les poches de son jean, Dei arborait un grand sourire.

- Je me retiens d'applaudir, avoua-t-il quand je les rejoignis. C'était encore mieux que de regarder un feuilleton le matin.

Je rougis, affreusement mal à l'aise. Neji me tira gentiment d'embarras.

- Je crois que tu peux oublier ma mise en garde au sujet du tempérament volage d'Uchiwa, dit-il.

Il ouvrit la porte du restaurant et me fit signe d'entrer.

- Merci de m'offrir un déjeuner avant de me signifier mon renvoi, déclarai-je, pince-sans-rire, tandis que nous attendions que l'hôtesse nous attribue notre table.

Deidara me tapota l'épaule.

- Neji ne peut pas se permettre de te perdre.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre table et Neji tira une chaise pour moi, tout sourire.

- Si je me séparais de toi, comment pourrais-je informer deidinou de l'évolution de ta vie sentimentale ? C'est une vraie minette, figure-toi. Il adore les histoires romantiques.

- Tu plaisantes ?

Deidara afficha une expression faussement sérieuse.

- Je ne l'avouerais pour rien au monde. Un homme doit garder sa part de mystère.

Je parvins à sourire, mais j'étais plus que jamais douloureusement conscient des secrets enfouis en moi.

.-.-.-.-

À 17 heures, je rassemblai mon courage, me préparant à révéler ma part sombre. J'étais sombre et tendu quand Sasuke et moi prîmes place sur la banquette de la Bentley, et mon inquiétude s'accrut lorsque je le sentis scruter mon profil. Lorsqu'il prit ma main pour la porter à ses lèvres, l'envie de pleurer s'empara de moi. Je n'étais pas encore complètement remis de notre dispute, mais ce n'était qu'une broutille en regard de ce qui nous attendait.

Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint son appartement.

Il m'entraîna directement dans sa chambre. Là, étalé sur le lit, je découvris des smokings dont un du même noir que ses yeux ainsi que des boxers.

- J'ai eu le temps de faire un peu de shopping avant le dîner, hier soir, expliqua-t-il.

Mon appréhension s'estompa légèrement, adoucie par le plaisir que me procurait cette délicate attention.

- Merci.

- J'aimerais que tu te sentes ici comme chez toi, dit-il en posant mon sac sur une chaise. Tu peux enfiler un des boxers ou quelque chose à moi. Je vais ouvrir une bouteille de vin et on va décompresser. Nous parlerons quand tu te sentiras prêt.

- Je prendrais bien une petite douche rapide, dis-je.

Je regrettais de ne pouvoir séparer dans le temps ce qui s'était passé à midi de ce que j'allais lui dire afin que chaque problème ait droit à un traitement qui lui soit propre, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Chaque jour qui passait accroissait le risque que Sasuke apprenne de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre ce que je tenais à lui révéler personnellement.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, mon ange. Mets-toi à l'aise.

Tandis que j'ôtai mes chaussures pour passer dans la salle de bains, je sentis le poids de son inquiétude. Il n'était cependant pas question que je fasse la moindre révélation avant de m'être ressaisi. Dans ce but, je crus bon de m'attarder sous la douche. Cela ne servit malheureusement qu'à me rappeler celle que nous avions prise ensemble ce matin-là, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si ç'avait été la première et la dernière que nous prendrions ensemble.

Quand je fus prêt, j'allai retrouver Sasuke au salon. Il se tenait debout près du canapé, seulement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama de soie noire qui tombait bas sur les hanches. Une petite flambée crépitait dans la cheminée et une bouteille de vin rafraîchissait dans un seau à champagne sur la table basse. Des bougies ivoire de différentes tailles étaient rassemblées au centre de la table et, excepté le feu dans l'âtre, seules leurs flammes vacillantes éclairaient la pièce.

- Excusez-moi, dis-je en m'arrêtant sur le seuil, je cherche Sasuke Uchiwa, l'homme qui n'a pas une once de romantisme à son répertoire.

Il eut un sourire penaud, un sourire enfantin qui jurait avec son torse tellement viril.

- Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas réfléchi en ces termes. J'essaie juste de deviner ce qui pourrait te plaire, et je me lance en espérant que je ne me suis pas trompé.

- C'est toi, qui me plais, déclarai-je en m'avançant vers lui.

- Je l'espère, dit-il sobrement. Je fais tout pour.

Je m'immobilisai devant lui et contemplai longuement son visage. Je fis courir mes mains sur ses bras, pressai doucement ses biceps avant d'appuyer la joue sur son torse.

- Hé ! Souffla-t-il en m'enveloppant de ses bras. Tu m'en veux encore de m'être comporté comme le dernier des abrutis ce midi ? Ou c'est ce que tu dois me dire qui t'inquiète ? Parle-moi, Naru, que je puisse t'assurer que tout va bien.

Je frottai le nez contre son torse, inhalai son odeur familière et rassurante.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'asseyes. J'ai des choses à te dire à mon sujet. Des choses très moches.

Sasuke me libéra à regret quand je m'écartai de lui. Je me lovai sur le canapé, calant ma cheville droite sur mon genou gauche, et il remplit deux verres de vin blanc, m'en tendit un et prit l'autre avant de s'asseoir. Il posa le bras sur le dossier du canapé, une posture qui signifiait que j'avais toute son attention.

Je pris une longue inspiration. Mon cœur battait si fort que j'avais la tête qui tournait. Je ne m'étais pas senti dans un tel état d'angoisse nauséeuse depuis une éternité.

- Mon père et ma mère ne se sont jamais mariés. Je ne sais pas précisément dans quelle circonstances ils se sont rencontrés parce qu'ils refusent l'un et l'autre d'en parler. Je sais que ma mère venait d'un milieu très aisé. Pas aussi aisé que celui auquel elle a eu accès par le mariage, mais largement supérieur à la moyenne. Elle a eu le droit à la présentation au bal des débutantes en robe blanche et tout le tralala. Se retrouver enceinte de jumeaux la mettait au ban de la société dont elle était issue. Elle a pourtant décidé de nous garder, moi et ma sœur.

- Tu as une sœur jumelle ?

Je baissai les yeux sur mon verre en acquiesçant.

- J'admire vraiment ma mère d'avoir eu ce courage. Elle a subi beaucoup de pressions pour se débarrasser des bébés – de nous -, mais elle est allée au bout de sa grossesse malgré tout. À l'évidence.

Les doigts de Sasuke s'insinuèrent dans mes cheveux humides.

- Une chance pour moi, murmura-t-il.

Je lui attrapai la main, la portai à mes lèvres, puis la posai sur mes genoux.

- Même enceinte, elle n'a eu aucun mal à se faire épouser par un millionnaire. Il était veuf et père d'un garçon de cinq ans. J'imagine qu'ils ont estimé l'un et l'autre trouvé l'arrangement idéal. Lui voyageai énormément pendant que ma mère dépendait de son argent et prenait en charge l'éducation de son fils.

-Je comprends l'attrait qu'exerce l'argent, Naruto. Je le ressens aussi. J'ai besoin du pouvoir qu'il procure. Du sentiment de sécurité.

Nos regards se croisèrent et je sentis un courant passer entre nous. Il s'ingéniait à me faciliter la tâche.

- J'avais dix ans la première fois que le fils de mon beau-père m'a violé...

Le pied du verre de Sasuke se brisa dans sa main. Avec une rapidité stupéfiante, il le rattrapa avant que le contenu se répande sur lui.

Je me levai en même temps que lui.

- Tu t'es coupé ?

- Non, ça va, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se débarrasser bruyamment du verre brisé.

Les mains tremblantes, je reposai avec précaution mon propre verre sur la table. Je l'entendis ouvrir et fermer des placards, puis il réapparut, un verre contenant un liquide sombre à la main.

- Assieds-toi, Naruto.

Je le fixai sans bouger. Sa posture était rigide, son regard glacial. Il se frotta le visage et répéta d'une voix plus douce :

- Assieds-toi... s'il te plaît.

Les jambes flageolantes, je luis obéis et m'assis au bord du canapé en resserrant les bras autour de moi.

Il resta debout, avalant une gorgée du breuvage sombre.

- Tu as dit « la première fois ». Combien d'autres fois y a-t-il eu ?

Je respirai lentement, m'efforçant de me calmer.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai perdu le compte.

- Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? À ta mère ? Ou ta sœur ?

- Non. Mon Dieu, si ma mère l'avait su, elle m'aurait tiré de là. Mais Hidan s'ingéniait à me terroriser pour m'empêcher de parler.

Je dus m'interrompre pour avaler ma salive, et tressaillis ; ma gorge était si sèche que c'était douloureux.

- Au début, il me masturbait jusqu'à ce que j'éjacule... mais, très vite, il a commencé a me pénétrer... J'ai failli tout lui dire, à ma mère, une fois, repris-je dans un souffle. Mais Hidan a senti que j'étais sur le point de craquer. Alors il a brisé le cou de mon chat et l'a déposé sur mon lit.

- Bon Dieu, lâcha Sasuke, ce n'était pas seulement un pervers, c'était un malade mental !

- Les domestiques devaient être au courant, enchaînai-je d'une voix sourde, les yeux rivés sur mes mains crispées.

Je voulais juste en finir, tout déballer, puis tout remettre dans ce recoin de mon esprit qui me permettait d'oublier et de vivre normalement au quotidien.

- Le fait que les domestiques se taisent aussi était la preuve qu'ils avaient aussi peur que moi. Si des adultes n'osaient pas parler, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire, moi, un gamin ?

- Comment t'en es-tu sorti ? Quand est-ce que ça a pris fin ?

- À quatorze ans, on a cru qu'Ino avait ses règles, mais ses saignements étaient si abondants que ma mère a paniqué et l'a emmenée aux urgences. Elle avait fait une fausse-couche. Les examens médicaux ont révélé... des traumatismes au niveau vaginal. J'ai craqué à ce moment-là, et j'ai tout dit. Ils m'ont aussi fait des examens, et m'ont décelé des traumatismes au niveau anal.

Sasuke posa violemment son verre sur la table.

- Je suis désolé, murmurai-je d'une voix pitoyable. J'aurais préféré t'épargner les détails, mais il faut que tu saches ce qui risque d'être divulgué. À l'époque, l'hôpital a signalé l'agression sexuelle aux services de protection de l'enfance. Mais juste avant de commencer des thérapies, ma sœur s'est suicidée. Bien que ça relève du domine public, notre dossier a été scellé, mais les personnes qui en ont eu connaissance sont toujours en vie. Quand ma mère a épousé Iruka, celui-ci s'est assuré que les scellés étaient solides, il a utilisé son argent pour obtenir un accord de non-divulgation... ce genre de choses. Mais il faut que tu saches que cette histoire risque de resurgir un jour parce que ça pourrait être gênant.

- Gênant ? Articula-t-il. Ce n'est certainement pas de la gêne que je ressentirais.

- Sasuke...

- Je briserais la carrière de tout journaliste qui s'aviserait de parler de cette histoire et je veillerais à assurer la faillite du journal qui oserait la publier, déclara-t-il, en proie à une fureur glaciale. Je trouverais le monstre qui vous a fait ça, à toi et ta sœur, où qu'il soit, et je lui ferai regretter de ne pas être mort.

Je frémis, parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une menace proférée sous le coup de la colère. Il suffisait de voir son expression, d'entendre sa voix pour en être convaincu Sasuke Uchiwa parvenait toujours à se fins, quoi qu'il en coûtât.

- Ne perds pas ton temps avec lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine, déclarai-je en me levant.

- Toi, tu en vaux la peine, nom de Dieu !

Je m'approchai de la cheminée ; j'avais froid soudain.

- Il y a aussi la piste de l'argent, Sasuke. Celle à laquelle la police et les journalistes s'intéressent en priorité. Quelqu'un risque de trouver curieux que ma mère ait obtenu deux millions de dollars au moment de son divorce, alors que ses enfants nés d'un autre lit en ont reçu cinq chacun.

Je me tournai vers lui et vis de l'horreur et de la pitié dans son regard. Ce fut pourtant ce que je n'y vis pas qui me fit le plus mal.

Mon pire cauchemar se réalisait. J'avais redouté que mon passé le dégoûte de moi. J'avais dit à Kiba qu'il resterait peut-être avec moi pour de mauvaises raisons. Et qu'au bout du compte – en dépit de ses bonnes intentions – et je l'aurais de toute façon perdu.

Et il semblait que j'aie vu juste.

* * *

Alors? A mercredi


	13. petite note

J'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'UchiwaFire est en pause jusqu'à mi-juillet. Pourquoi? Hé bien, j'ai beaucoup de chose à gérer ces temps-ci comme avouer à mes parents que je suis gay ( alors que presque toutes ma familles est homophobes), mon grand-frère qui est à l'hôpital, le décé de ma grand-mère... Je sais que je dois vous décevoir, mais faut que vous me comprenez. Je sais que les cours sont finis, mais j'ai vraiment de moins en moins de temps pour m'occuper de la fiction. J'ai aussi des problèmes de santé et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durée et vu ce que je dois faire pour guérir, j'vais être de plus en plus fatigué. Je me sens honteux de vous laisser comme ça, sans chapitre, pendant un si long moment... Mais il y a quand même un petit espoir que je reprenne UchiwaFire avant mi-juillet. Je suis désolé... A bientôt, en espérant que vous lirez toujours ma fiction :*


	14. Chapter 13

ME REVOILÀ ! Pour commencer, vos review m'ont vraiment toucher, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Mes problèmes sont presque tous régler. Mon frère est sorti de l'hôpital entier, j'me suis presque remis de la mort de ma grand-mère. Le seul problème ça a étais mon homosexualité... Mon père l'a bien pris, mais en ce qui concerne ma mère, elle a... Comment dire... fait une crise de nerf. Elle m'envoie voir un psy -'. Je savais qu'elle allais pas bien réagir, car elle a des croyance de ouf... BREF, je vous raconte ma vie et vous en avez rien a faire, avouez? (je dit pas ça en mode vexation - ça existe ?) Pour ce qui est ma santé, mon problème ce guérie petit à petit. Vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer MP pour que l'on parle ou me posait des questions. Et je sais que normalement dans le livre, il aime les blond. Et bah là c'est le contraire, il aime les buns ok?  
Sinon...  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

- Je vais m'habiller et partir.

- Quoi ? S'écria Sasuke en me fusillant du regard. Pour aller où ?

- Chez moi, répondis-je, en proie à une soudaine et profonde lassitude. Je pense que tu as besoin de digérer tout ça.

- On peut le faire ensemble.

- Je ne crois pas ce que ce soit possible, déclarai-je en relevant le menton, le chagrin l'emportant sur la honte et la déception. Pas quand tu me regardes comme si je te faisais pitié.

- Bordel, Naruto, je ne suis pas de pierre ! Je ne serais pas un être humain si je n'étais pas affecté par ce qui t'est arrivé.

Les émotions par lesquelles j'étais passé depuis le déjeuner fusionnèrent, formant un nœud atrocement douloureux dans mon torse.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Criai-je, cédant à la colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ?

- Toi ! C'est toi que je veux !

- Mais je suis à toi ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le répète ?

- Tes mots ne veulent rien dire si tes actes ne viennent pas les confirmer. Tu as eu envie de moi au premier regard. Depuis, tes yeux n'ont cessé de me dire que tu me désirais comme un fou. Mais c'est fini... Sasuke. Je ne vois plus ce désir dans tes yeux, soufflai-je d'une voix étranglée.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, dit-il en me fixant comme s'il venait de me pousser une deuxième tête.

- Je ne crois pas que tu te rendes compte de l'effet que ton désir à sur moi, dis-je en croisant les bras, me sentant soudain affreusement exposé. Il m'aide à me sentir beau, fort et vivant. Je... je ne supporte pas d'être avec toi si tu n'as plus envie de moi.

- Naruto, je...

Sa phrase resta en suspens. Il était tendu et distant, les poings serrés. Je me débarrassai de mon boxer.

- Regarde-moi, Sasuke. Regarde mon corps. C'est le même que celui dont tu ne parvenais pas à te rassasier la nuit dernière. Le même que celui dont tu avais tellement envie que tu m'as emmené dans cette foutue chambre d'hôtel. Si tu n'en veux plus... s'il n'a plus aucun effet sur toi...

- Est-ce une preuve suffisante de l'effet qu'il a sur moi ? Coupa-t-il en délaçant le lien de son bas de pyjama pour exhiber sa prodigieuse érection.

Nous nous ruâmes l'un vers l'autre d'un même mouvement. Nos lèvres se soudèrent et, tandis qu'il me soulevait de terre, j'enroulai les jambes autour de ses hanches. Il chancela jusqu'au canapé et s'y laissa tomber, amortissant notre chute de bras tendu.

Je gisais sous lui, offert, sanglotant presque, quand il s'agenouilla entre mes cuisses pour me caresser de la langue. Il était brusque et impatient, ses gestes soudain dépouillés de délicatesse à laquelle je m'étais habitué, et cela me plut infiniment. Et quand il vint sur moi et qu'il me pénétra brutalement, cela me plut davantage encore. Je n'étais pas prêt, et la brûlure de son sexe m'arracha un cri étouffé, mais déjà ses doigts longeaient mon sexe, et je me frottai contre eux en gémissant.

- Oui, Sasuke, baise-moi... Baise-moi fort.

Sa bouche recouvrit la mienne. Il m'immobilisa tandis qu'il plongeait en moi, enchaînant les coups de boutoir avec une détermination farouche.

- Tu es à moi... à moi... à moi...

Le claquement de ses testicules contre mes fesses et sa litanie entêtante attisèrent mon excitation.

Avec un cri rauque, il se vida en moi, le corps secoué de spasmes violents.

- Attends, dit-il rudement en glissant les mains sous moi.

Il me plaqua contre le canapé, me souleva et s'assit. Il se retrouvai à califourchon. J'étais trempé de sueur et son sexe était toujours fiché en moi. Il écarta les boucles de mon front et essuya mes larmes de soulagement.

- J'ai toujours envie de toi, Naruto. Toujours. Follement. Rien n'aura jamais le pouvoir de changer ça. Tu comprends ?

Je lui encerclai les poignets de mes doigts en hochant la tête.

- À présent, montre-moi que toi, tu as toujours envie de moi, reprit-il, le regard sombre. J'ai besoin de savoir que perdre le contrôle ne signifie pas que je te perds. Prends-moi, Naruto.

Il se retira. Je m'emparai de ses mains pour les poser sur mon torse, pris appui sur ses épaules et ondulai doucement du bassin. Nos pénis semi-érigés durcirent à toute allure. Il fit rouler les pointes de mes tétons entre ses doigts et une délicieuse onde de chaleur se déploya en moi. Et lorsqu'il happa un téton entre ses lèvres et entreprit de le sucer avidement, mon corps s'embrasa et je poussai un cri.

Je serrai les cuisses et soulevai les fesses, les yeux fermés pour savourer les sensations qui me bombardaient de toutes parts. Je me mordis la lèvre quand il descendit sur moi, et sentis mon sexe l'écarteler.

- C'est bien, murmura-t-il. Je veux te voir jouir pendant que je te chevauche.

Il oscilla simplement des hanches. Je l'emplissai totalement, et je trouvais la sensation délectable. Sans honte ni remords, il me chevauchai hardiment, gémissant de bonheur chaque fois qu'il s'empalait sur moi.

- Sasuke...

Je lui agrippai la nuque d'une main, refermai l'autre sur sa taille, et cambrai le dos pour le pénétrer plus profondément encore.

- Je vais encore jouir, souffla-t-il. C'est l'effet que tu me fais, Naruto.

Il accéléra la cadence jusqu'à la frénésie. Pantelant, je commençai à faire des va-et-vient sur sa virilité.

Sasuke renversa la tête en arrière et je vis saillir les tendons de son cou.

- Tu me baises si bien, Naruto...

Ses paroles et sa voix me propulsèrent dans l'abîme. La vague de plaisir me frappa comme un fouet, un déchaînement de tous les sens, et tandis que l'orgasme m'emportait, que la jouissance se répandit en moi comme une coulée de lave, je déchargeai en lui.

Sasuke résista jusqu'à ce que les contractions s'estompent, puis je l'empoignai des hanches et revint en lui d'une poussée ferme, une fois, deux fois. Au troisième coup de reins, il explosa à longs traits brûlants, apaisant mes ultimes craintes et mes derniers doutes.

.-.-.-.-

J'ignore combien de temps nous demeurâmes ainsi, ma tête reposant sur son épaule, ses mains me caressant doucement le dos.

- Ne bouge pas, murmura-t-il en pressant les lèvres contre ma tempe. Tu es si courageux, Naruto, ajouta-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras. Si fort et si honnête. Tu es un vrai miracle. Mon miracle à moi.

- Une miracle de la thérapie moderne, peut-être, gloussai-je, mes doigts jouant dans ses cheveux. Mais même avec ça, j'ai été sacrément perturbé pendant un bout de temps et je pense que je serai toujours prisonnier de certains schémas comportementaux.

- Quand je pense à la façon dont je t'ai abordé... j'aurais pu tout gâcher entre nous avant même que ça ait commencé. Et mon attitude à ce dîner.

Il frissonna et enfouit son visage au creux de mon cou.

- Ne me laisse pas tout détruire, Naruto. Empêche-moi de te braquer.

Je soulevai la tête et scrutai son visage.

- Il ne faut surtout pas que tu modifies ton comportement vis-à-vis de moi à cause de ce que Hidan m'a fait. Ce serait une erreur très grave, Sasuke. Ce serait la fin de notre relation.

- Ne dis pas ça. N'y pense même pas.

J'effaçai d'une caresse le pli soucieux entre ses sourcils.

- J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à t'en parler. J'aurais préféré que tu n'en saches jamais rien.

Il me prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

- Je dois tout savoir de toi, absolument tout.

- Un homme doit avoir quelques secrets, le taquinai-je.

- Pas de secrets avec moi, décréta-t-il.

Il enroula une de mes mèches autour de son poing, glissa le bras autour de mes hanches et se pressa contre moi, me rappelant – comme si j'avais pu l'oublier ! – que j'étais toujours en lui.

- À mon tour de te prendre, Naruto. Ce n'est que justice, je trouve.

- Et toi, Sasuke, as-tu des secrets ?

Son visage se transforma en un masque impassible. Le phénomène se produisit si spontanément que je compris que ce mécanisme de défense devait être ancré en lui depuis très longtemps.

- Je m'aventure en terrain inconnu avec toi, Naruto. Tout ce que je croyais être... tout ce que je croyais vouloir... Je découvre qui je suis en même temps que toi. Tu es la seule personne que j'ai jamais laissée m'approcher d'aussi près.

Je savais pourtant qu'il ne m'avait pas tout laissé voir de lui. Je le découvrais petit à petit, mais il demeurait encore un mystère à bien des égards.

- Il faut que tu m'expliques ce que tu veux... reprit-il d'une voix hésitante. Je peux m'améliorer si tu m'aides. Mais ne... ne me laisse pas tomber, Naru.

Mon Dieu ! Il savait me toucher en plein cœur si aisément. Quelques mots, un regard désespéré, et toutes mes défenses volaient en éclats.

Je caressai son visage, ses cheveux, ses épaules. Il était aussi brisé que moi et j'ignorais tout de ses fêlures.

- Il y a une chose que je veux de toi, Sasuke.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Chaque jour, je veux que tu me dises quelque chose que j'ignore de toi. Quelque chose de personnel, même si c'est futile. Promets-moi de le faire.

- Je peux te raconter ce que je veux ? Demanda-t-il avec un regard méfiant.

Je hochai la tête, ne sachant moi-même ce que j'espérais qu'il me révèle.

- D'accord.

Je le remerciai d'un baiser tendre.

- Tu préfères dîner dehors ou ici ? S'enquit-il.

- Tu crois vraiment que nous devrions aller au restaurant ?

- Je veux sortir avec toi, Naruto.

Comment refuser sachant quel grand pas cela représentait pour lui ?

- Voilà qui me paraît très romantique. Et donc irrésistible.

Son sourire joyeux fut sa réponse, de même que la douche que nous prîmes ensemble. Laver son corps me semblait le comble de l'intimité, et j'adorais le contact de ses mains sur le mien. Quand je lui pris la main pour la glisser sur mon sexe, je vis avec bonheur dans son regard la flamme si familière du désir.

- Tu es à moi, murmura-t-il après m'avoir embrassé.

Ce qui m'incita à refermer les mains sur son sexe et à déclarer que lui aussi était à moi.

De retour dans la chambre, je soulevai mon costume bleu et le plaçait devant moi.

- C'est toi qui l'a choisi, Sasuke ?

- Oui. Il te plaît ?

- Il est superbe. Ma mère m'avait dit que tu avais du goût... exception faite de cette fâcheuse tendance à préférer les bruns.

Il me jeta un bref coup d'œil juste avant de disparaître dans le dressing.

- Quels bruns ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent.

- Regarde dans le tiroir du haut de la commode, à droite.

Essayait-il de détourner mes pensées de tout les blonds avec qui s'était laissé photographier - et parmi lesquelles Hinata figurait en bonne place, avant de faire subir à ses cheveux une coloration ?

Je reposai le costume sur le lit et ouvris ledit tiroir. J'y découvris une dizaine de boxer John Galliano de toutes les couleurs, et tous à ma taille.

Je levai les yeux au moment où Sasuke sortait du dressing, ses vêtements sur le bras.

- J'ai un tiroir à moi ?

- Tu en as aussi trois dans le dressing et deux dans la salle de bains.

Je souris.

- Sasuke, on n'aborde l'étape du tiroir personnel qu'après plusieurs mois de relation.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda-t-il en posant ses vêtements sur le lit. Tu as déjà vécu avec un autre homme que Kiba ?

- Disposer d'un tiroir personnel ne signifie pas vivre avec quelqu'un, répliquai-je avec un regard de reproche.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, observa-t-il en me rejoignant devant la commode pour y prendre un caleçon.

Je jugeai plus sage de répondre avant que son humeur s'assombrisse davantage.

- Non, je n'ai jamais vécu avec un autre homme.

Il se pencha brusquement vers moi et m'embrassa sur le front avant de retourner vers le lit.

- Je veux que notre relation éclipse toutes celles que tu as connus.

- C'est déjà le cas, répondis-je en enfilant un boxer noir. Et de loin. Je suis même obligé de résister. C'est devenu important si rapidement. Trop rapidement, peut-être. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est trop beau pour être vrai.

Il pivota pour me faire face.

- Ça l'est peut-être, dit-il. Mais si c'est le cas, nous le méritons.

Je le rejoignis et le laissai me prendre dans ses bras parce que c'était là que j'avais envie d'être et nulle part ailleurs.

- Je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu t'attendes que ça finisse, reprit-il. C'est ce que tu penses, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Je voudrais que tu aies confiance en nous, dit-il en me caressant les cheveux. Que faut-il faire pour que tu te sentes en sécurité ?

J'hésitai un instant, puis je jetai bravement à l'eau.

- Tu serais d'accord pour que nous suivions une thérapie de couple ?

Ses doigts s'immobilisèrent. Durant un moment, seul le bruit de sa respiration brisa le silence.

- Réfléchis, suggérai-je. Renseigne-toi pour savoir en quoi ça consiste.

- Je m'y prends vraiment si mal ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, Sasuke. Tu es parfait. Parfait pour moi, en tout cas. Je suis fou de toi. Je pense que tu...

Il me fit taire d'un baiser.

- Je le ferai, chuchota-t-il contre mes lèvres. J'irai avec toi.

En cet instant je l'aimai. Infiniment. Et l'instant d'après aussi. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'au Masa où il nous avait organisé un merveilleux dîner romantique. Seules trois autres tables étaient occupées et le personnel appelait Sasuke par son nom. Les plats étaient exquis et les vins hors de prix. Quant à Sasuke, plus détendu et séduisant que jamais, il s'ingénia à faire de cette soirée un enchantement.

Je me sentais beau dans le costume qu'il avait choisie pour moi et d'humeur légère. Il avait beau connaître le pire de mes secrets, il était toujours avec moi.

Du bout des doigts, il me caressai l'épaule... traçait des cercles sur ma nuque... se promenait le long de mon dos. Il m'embrassait sur la tempe et sous l'oreille, là où la peau est si sensible. Il y faisait courir sa langue, et sous la table, sa main me pressait la cuisse.

- Comment as-tu fait la connaissance de Kiba ? Me demanda-t-il en me regardant par-dessus le bord de son verre.

- Thérapie de groupe, répondis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne pour l'empêcher de remonter plus haut sur ma cuisse, ce qui lui valut un regard espiègle. Mon père, qui est flic, avait entendu parler d'un psy qui avait un talent fou pour gérer les adolescents perturbés – ce que j'étais, je le reconnais. Kiba était lui aussi suivi par ce psy, le Dr Genma.

- Un talent fou, ah bon ? Répéta Sasuke en souriant.

- Le Dr Genma ne ressemble en rien aux autres thérapeutes que j'ai rencontrés. Son cabinet se trouve dans un ancien gymnase. Son approche ouverte faisait qu'aller là-bas me paraissait plus réel que de m'allonger sur un divan. Il a pour règle de ne pas raconter de salades. Il est d'une honnêteté totale avec ceux qu'il appelle « ses enfants », mais il exige la même chose en retour ou il se met carrément en colère. J'ai toujours aimé ça chez lui, le fait qu'il se souciait assez de nous pour laisser deviner ses émotions.

- C'est parce que ton père vit dans le sud de la Californie que tu as fait tes études à l'université de San Diego ?

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire. C'était encore là une information que je ne lui avais pas fourni.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as exhumé d'autre à mon sujet, dis-moi ?

- Tout ce que j'ai pu trouver.

- Crois-tu qu'il soit nécessaire que je sache ce que ça signifie exactement ?

Il porta ma main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa.

- Probablement pas.

Je secouai la tête, agacé.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis allé à la fac de San Diego. Enfant, je n'avais pas pu passer autant de temps que j'aurais voulu avec mon père, et ma mère me tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs.

- Tu n'as jamais raconté à ton père ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Non, répondis-je en faisant tourner le pied de mon verre entre mes doigts. Il sait que j'ai été un adolescent à problème, et il mettait ça sur le compte du suicide de ma sœur. Il n'a jamais été au courant pour Hidan.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il ne peut rien changer à ce qui s'est passé. Hidan a été puni par la loi. Son père a dû s'acquitter d'une lourde somme en dommages et intérêts. Justice a été faite.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, déclara-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Que voudrais-tu dire par là ?

Il but une longue gorgée de vin avant de répondre :

- Je préfère ne pas en parler à table.

Son ton menaçant associé à son regard froid m'incita à reporter mon attention sur mon assiette. Il n'y avait ni carte ni menu au Masa, uniquement des omakase, aussi chaque bouchée constituait-elle une délicieuse surprise. Et les clients étaient si peu nombreux qu'on avait l'impression d'avoir cette grande salle pour nous seuls.

- J'adore te voir manger, déclara Sasuke au bout d'un moment.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ?

- Tu manges avec appétit. Et les petits gémissements de bonheur qui t'échappent me font bander.

- Mon petit doigt me dit que tu es dans cet état-là en permanence.

- C'est entièrement ta faute, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire des plus communicatifs.

L'addition astronomique qui conclut le dîner de rêve ne lui tira pas un battement de cils.

- Allons à ton club de gym, demain soir, me dit-il quand nous sortions du restaurant.

- Le tien est mieux.

- Évidemment. Mais je suis prêt où tu voudras.

- Dans un club où on ne risque pas de croiser un moniteur très prévenant prénommé Clinton, par exemple ? Suggérai-je, espiègle.

- Méfie-toi, mon ange, répliqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils. Je pourrais très bien te châtier pour t'être moqué de ma possessivité à ton égard.

Je notai que, cette fois, il n'avait pas menacé de me donner la fessée. Avait-il compris que douleur et sexualité étaient pour moi incompatibles ? Que cela m'entraînait dans des zones où je ne voulais plus jamais retourner ?

Durant le trajet du retour, je me blottis contre lui sur la banquette, la tête sur son épaule, et songeai à la façon dont les abus que j'avais subis affectaient encore ma vie – ma vie sexuelle, en particulier.

Combien de ces fantômes parviendrons-nous à exorciser, Sasuke et moi ? À en juger par les sex-toys que j'avais découverts dans le tiroir de sa chambre d'hôtel, il était à l'évidence plus expérimenté et plus aventureux que moi sur la plan sexuel. Et le plaisir que j'avais ressenti en dépit de la férocité avec laquelle il m'avait possédé sur le canapé, avant que je ne lui fasse l'amour, était la preuve qu'il pouvait faire avec moi des choses que je n'aurais acceptées de personne d'autre.

- J'ai confiance en toi, murmurai-je.

- On va se faire mutuellement du bien, Naruto, chuchota-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de mes épaules.

Ces mots-là flottaient encore dans ma tête lorsque je m'endormis dans ses bras ce soir-là.

.-.-.-.-.-

- Ne fais pas ça... Non. Non, arrête... Par pitié.

Les cris de Sasuke me réveillèrent en sursaut, le cœur battant et la gorge nouée.

Il grondait comme une bête féroce et se débattait, les poings serrés. Je m'écartai de lui, craignant de recevoir malencontreusement un coup.

- Pousse-toi, haleta-t-il.

- Sasuke ! Réveille-toi.

- Dégage !

Ses hanches se soulevèrent et il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il demeura dans cette position, les dents serrés, le dos cambré comme si le matelas était brûlant. Puis il se laissa retomber lourdement.

- Sasuke.

Je tendis la main vers la lampe de chevet, la gorge en feu. Les draps entortillés autour de moi m'empêchèrent de l'atteindre et je dus tirer violemment dessus pour m'en dégager. Sasuke se tordait comme s'il était à l'agonie et donnait des coups de pied qui faisaient trembler le lit.

J'appuyai enfin sur l'interrupteur et un flot de lumière inonda la chambre. Je me tournai vers lui...

... et le découvris en train de se masturber avec une vigueur qui me choqua.

Il enserrait son sexe de la main droite si fermement que les jointures étaient blanches, et s'agrippait au drap avec l'autre. Une profonde souffrance déformait ses traits.

Je le pris aux épaules et le secouai.

- Sasuke, réveille-toi, nom de Dieu !

Mon cri transperça son cauchemar. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se redressa en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui.

- Quoi ? Haleta-t-il, les lèvres et les joues rouges d'excitation, le front baigné de sueur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Seigneur !

Je me passai la main dans les cheveux, puis me glissai hors de lit.

Que s'était-il passé dans sa tête ? M'interrogeai-je. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait déclencher un rêve sexuel aussi violent ?

- Tu faisais un cauchemar, dis-je d'une voix tremblante. Tu m'as fait une peur bleue.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son entrejambe et je vis son teint s'assombrir de honte. Je l'observai depuis la fenêtre près de laquelle je m'étais réfugié.

- De quoi rêvais-tu ?

Il secoua le tête, baissa les yeux, adoptant une posture vulnérable que je ne lui avais jamais vue et qui ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre habitait son corps.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je ne te crois pas. Quelque chose te ronge, te dévore quand tu dors. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tandis qu'il reprenait ses esprits, il retrouva son aplomb.

- Je rêvais, c'est tout. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, Naruto.

Je le fixai sans ciller, blessé qu'il emploie ce ton, comme si je délirais.

- Va te faire voir !

- Pourquoi es-tu fâché ? Demanda-t-il en rabattant le drap sur lui.

- Parce que tu mens.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez, sentant poindre un migraine. J'avais envie de pleurer à la pensée de ce qu'il avait dû traverser à un moment ou à un autre. À la pensée de le perdre aussi, parce que s'il ne me laissait pas l'approcher, notre relation était vouée à l'échec.

- Pour la dernière fois, Sasuke : de quoi rêvais-tu ?

- Je ne m'en souviens pas, dit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Je suis sur plusieurs projets importants en ce moment et ça doit me travailler. Je vais aller un peu dans mon bureau. Recouche-toi et essaie de te rendormir.

- Tu aurais pu m'offrir un certain nombre de réponses acceptables, Sasuke, ripostai-je, frémissant de colère. Me dire, par exemple, que nous en reparlerions demain. Ou ce week-end. Ou même que tu ne te sentais pas prêt à en parler. Mais là, tu as le culot de faire comme si tu ne comprenais pas et de t'adresser à moi comme à un demeuré.

- Mon ange...

- N'essaie même pas ! Tu crois que c'était facile pour moi de te parler de mon passé ? Tu crois que ça ne m'a rien fait de m'ouvrir à toi pour te laisser voir la saleté que je trimbale ? Rompre avec toi et sortir avec quelqu'un de moins en vue m'aurait été cent fois plus simple ! J'ai pris le risque de rester avec toi parce que j'en ai envie. Peut-être qu'un jour tu ressentiras la même chose vis-à-vis de moi, lâchai-je avant de quitter la pièce.

- Naruto ! Reviens, Naruto ! Bordel, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Je traversai l'appartement au pas de charge. Je savais ce qu'il éprouvait – cette nausée qui se répand comme un cancer, cette rage impuissante, ce besoin de se replier sur toi pour trouver la force de refouler les souvenirs au fond du trou noir où ils continuent de vivre.

Ce n'était pas une excuse pour mentir ou rejeter la faute sur moi.

J'attrapai mes vêtements de la veille, ainsi que mon sac sur la chaise où je l'avais posé en rentrant du restaurant et me précipitai sur le palier sans prendre la peine de refermer derrière moi. J'étais dans l'ascenseur et les portes se coulissaient déjà lorsque je vis Sasuke traverser le salon. Sa nudité me garantissait qu'il ne me suivrait pas, et son regard ne me donna pas envie de rester. Il affichait de nouveau ce masque impassible qui maintenant le monde extérieur à distance.

Tremblant, je me laissai aller contre la main courante de cuivre. J'étais partagé entre mon inquiétude à son sujet et mes certitudes chèrement acquises en thérapie. Des certitudes qui m'assuraient que sa stratégie de survie n'était pas celles que je supporterais. Je savais que le chemin de la guérison était pavé de douloureuses vérités. Pas de mensonges et de déni.

J'enfilai ma chemise ainsi que mon pantalon, essuyai mes joues humides de larmes et tâchai de me ressaisir avant que les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrent.

Le portier m'appela un taxi et fit comme s'il ne remarquait pas que ma chemise n'était pas lisse et mes pieds nus. Je le remerciai chaleureusement.

Et je fus reconnaissant au chauffeur de taxi de me ramener chez moi très vite que je lui laissai un généreux pourboire. Je ne me souciai pas des coups d'œil furtifs du portier et du veilleur de nuit de mon propre immeuble. Pas plus que du regard dont me gratifia la blonde sculpturale qui sortir de l'ascenseur... jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse sur elle l'eau de toilette de Kiba ainsi qu'un tee-shirt lui appartenant.

- Jolie chemise, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Joli tee-shirt, répliquai-je.

Elle s'éloigna, une petite moue dédaigneuse aux lèvres.

Arrivé à mon étage, je découvris Kiba en peignoir sur le pas de la porte.

- Viens là, blondi, dit-il en écartant les bras.

Je me jetai dans ses bras. Il empestait le parfum et le sexe.

- C'est qui, cette fille que je viens de croiser dans le hall ?

- Un top. Aucune importance, répondit-il en m'entraînant à l'intérieur. Uchiwa a appelé pour m'avertir que tu rentrais et qu'il avait tes clefs. Il m'a semblé dans tous ses états et très inquiet, au cas où ça t'intéresserait de le savoir. Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Je posai mon sac sur le comptoir et passai dans la cuisine.

- Il a encore fait un cauchemar. Très violent, affreux. Quand je lui ai demandé de me le raconter, il a prétendu qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Il a menti et il a fait comme si je dramatisais pour rien.

- Ah. Le grand classique.

Le téléphone sonna. Je pressai le bouton sur le socle pour couper la sonnerie et Kiba fit de même sur le combiné du salon. J'allai récupérer mon portable, éteignis l'alarme m'avertissant des innombrables messages de Sasuke et lui envoyai un SMS. Bien rentré. Te souhaite une bonne fin de nuit.

Je coupai le téléphone, le rangeai dans mon sac et sortis une bouteille d'eau du frigo.

- Le problème, c'est que je lui avais tout déballé sur moi un peu plus tôt.

Kiba haussa les sourcils.

- Comment l'a-t-il pris ?

- Mieux que je n'étais en droit de l'espérer. Hidan n'a plus qu'à prier pour ne jamais croiser sa route. Il a même accepté la thérapie de couple que tu m'avais suggéré. J'ai cru qu'on avait franchi un cap important. C'est peut-être le cas, d'ailleurs. Mais tout de suite après, on s'est fracassés contre un mur.

- Je te trouve serein, malgré tout, observa-t-il en s'accoudant au comptoir. Pas de larmes. Calme apparent. Je devrais trouver ça inquiétant, tu crois ?

Je me massai le ventre pour apaiser la frayeur qui y avait pris racine.

- Non, ça va aller. C'est juste que.. j'aimerais tellement que ça marche entre nous. J'ai envie d'être avec lui, mais mentir alors que le problème est si visiblement grave... Je ne peux pas l'accepter.

Je n'arrivais même pas à envisager la possibilité que nous ne parvenions pas à contourner cet écueil. J'étais déjà en manque de lui. Le besoin se faisait sentir dans tout mon corps.

-Tu es un roc, blondi. Je suis fier de toi.

Kiba me rejoignit, glissa son bras sous le mien, puis éteignit les lumières de la cuisine.

- Allez, viens, il est temps de se coucher. Demain est un autre jour.

- Je pensais que ça se passait bien entre Shino et toi.

- Mon beau, je crois que je suis amoureux, répondit-il avec un sourire radieux.

- De qui ? Demandai-je en appuyant ma joue contre son épaule. De Shino ou de la blonde ?

- De Shino, banane ! La blonde m'a juste permis de faire un peu d'exercice.

Il y aurait eu beaucoup à dire à ce sujet, mais le moment était mal choisi pour évoquer toutes les fois où Kiba s'était ingénié à saboter son bonheur. Se concentrer sur l'aspect positif de son histoire avec Shino était peut-être la meilleure façon de gérer cette nouvelle tentative de sa part.

- Tu es enfin tombé amoureux d'un type bien. On devrait fêter ça.

- Hé ! C'est ma réplique, là !


	15. Chapter 14

Et voici le chapitre 14! Alors voilà, j'ai besoin de votre avis. Soit je poste un chapitre tout les deux jours, soit j'en poste un tout les jours ( ça ne me dérange pas). C'est à vous que reviens la décision finale. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de chose à dire donc...

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

La journée du lendemain démarra dans une atmosphère étrangement irréelle. Je passai ma matinée de travail avec un espère de brouillard. Je n'arrivais pas à me réchauffer malgré le cardigan que j'avais enfilé sur ma chemise. Quand on me posait une question, je répondais avec un temps de retard, et je ne parvenais pas à chasser mes appréhensions.

Sasuke ne chercha pas à me contacter.

Ni message sur mon smartphone ni mail après mon SMS de la veille. Aucun pli par coursier.

Son silence me mettait à la torture. Une torture à laquelle le rapport d'alerte Google du jour ne fit qu'ajouter. Prises avec un portable, des photos et vidéos de Sasuke et moi à Bryant Park circulaient sur le Net. Voir le couple que nous formions – la passion, le douloureux désir, le soulagement de la réconciliation qu'on lisait à livre ouvert sur nos visages – constitua un expérience plus amère que douce.

Mon cœur se serra.

Si nous ne réussissions pas à surmonter cette crise, serais-je capable de ne plus penser à lui et de ne pas regretter notre échec ?

Je m'exhortai au calme. Neji devait rencontrer Sasuke dans l'après-midi. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il n'avait pas jugé bon de me contacter. Ou peut-être qu'il était tout bonnement très occupé. Oui, ce devait être ça. Et pour autant que je le sache, nous étions toujours censés aller au club de gym ensemble après le travail. Je soupirai et me dis que les choses finiraient par s'arranger d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il le fallait.

À midi moins le quart, mon téléphone sonna. Un appel en provenance de l'accueil, m'apprit l'écran. Ravalant ma déception, je décrochai.

- Bonjour, Naruto, fit Hoa avec entrain. Une certaine Hinata Hyuga demande à te voir.

- Vraiment ?

Je contemplai l'écran de mon ordinateur, perplexe et irrité. Les photos de Bryant Park avaient-elles poussé Hinata à sortir de sa grotte de sorcière ? Quelle que soit la raison de sa visite, je ne tenais pas à lui parler.

- Tu veux bien la faire patienter un moment ? J'ai un boulot à finir.

- Bien sûr. Je vais lui dire de s'asseoir.

Je sortis mon smartphone et sélectionnai le numéro du bureau de Sasuke. À mon grand soulagement, ce fut Suigetsu qui décrocha.

- Bonjour, Suigetsu. C'est Naruto Uzumaki.

- Bonjour, Naruto. Vous voulez parler à ? Il est en réunion, mais je peux le biper.

- Non, non, ne le dérangez pas.

- Il m'a ordonné de le faire. Cela ne le dérangera pas du tout.

Cette nouvelle me mit du baume au cœur.

- En fait, Suigetsu, j'appelais parce que j'ai un service à vous demander.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez. m'a aussi ordonné de me mettre à votre entière disposition, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé qui m'aida à coup sûr à me détendre.

- Hinata Hyuga est à la réception du vingtième étage. Pour être franc, à part Sasuke, cette personne et moi n'avons strictement rien en commun, et je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'elle s'adresse à lui plutôt qu'à moi. Vous pourriez envoyer quelqu'un qui se chargera de l'escorter jusqu'à vos bureaux ?

- Mais certainement. Je m'en occupe immédiatement.

- Merci, Suigetsu. C'est très aimable à vous.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi,Naruto.

Je m'adossai à mon fauteuil. Je me sentais déjà beaucoup mieux et j'étais fier d'avoir réussi à surmonter ma jalousie. L'idée que Sasuke puisse consacrer une seconde de son temps à cette fille me faisait horreur, mais je ne lui avais pas menti lorsque je lui avais dit que j'avais confiance en lui. J'étais en outre convaincu qu'il éprouvait pour moi des sentiments profonds. J'ignorais juste si ces sentiments l'emporteraient sur son instinct de survie.

Hoa ne tarda pas à me rappeler.

- J'aurais voulu que tu voies la tête qu'elle a faite quand l'employé de M. Uchiwa est venu la chercher ! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

- Parfait, déclarai-je, tout sourire. J'ignore ce qu'elle mijote et je ne tiens pas à le savoir. Merci, Hoa.

La voie était libre, je quittai mon bureau et passai la tête dans celui de Neji pour lui demander s'il voulait que je lui rapporte quelque chose à manger.

Il réfléchit, le front plissé, puis :

- Non, je te remercie, Naruto. Je suis trop nerveux. Je mangerai après mon entretien avec Uchiwa.

- Tu es sûr ? Même pas un petit smoothie protéiné ? Ça te permettrait de tenir le coup pendant l'entretien.

- Tu as raison. Prends-moi un truc qui aille avec la vodka, dans ce cas, histoire de me mettre dans l'ambiance.

- D'accord. Je reviens dans une heure.

À deux rues dz l'Uchiwafire, j'avais repéré une petite trattoria avec un comptoir de vente à emporter qui proposait des smoothies, des salades et des paninis.

Tout en gagnant le rez-de-chaussée, je m'efforçai de ne pas penser au silence radio de Sasuke. J'avais espéré une réaction de sa part après l'incident Hinata et j'étais déçu qu'il n'en ait pas profité pour m'appeler. Une fois franchie la porte du hall, je prêtai à peine attention à l'homme qui descendait d'une berline garée le long du trottoir jusqu'à ce qu'il m'appelle par mon nom.

Je me retournai et me retrouvai nez à nez avec Itachi Uchiwa.

- Oh... Bonjour, le saluai-je. Comment allez-vous ?

- Mieux, maintenant que je vous vois. Vous êtes superbe.

- Merci. Vous aussi.

Si différent qu'il fût de Sasuke, il était, lui aussi, extrêmement séduisant. En jean taille basse et pull à col en V, il affichait un look décontracté qui lui allait bien.

- Vous veniez voir votre frère ? Demandai-je.

- Oui. Mais je venais aussi vous voir, vous.

- Moi ?

- Vous allez déjeuner ? Je vous accompagne et je vous explique en chemin.

Je me souvins que Sasuke m'avait conseillé de garder mes distances avec son frère. D'un autre côté, il m'avait aussi accordé sa confiance depuis cet avertissement.

- Je compte aller dans une petit trattoria tout près d'ici, répondis-je. Si ça vous tente.

- C'est parfait.

J'étais dévoré de curiosité, et nous avions fait à peine quelques pas que je demandai :

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

Il plongea la main dans l'une des poches cargo de son jean et en sortit une enveloppe en vélin ivoire.

- Je suis venu vous inviter à la garden-party qui se tiendra dimanche chez mes parents. On y parlera affaires, mais je vous promets que ce sera très divertissant. Nombre d'artistes qui ont signé avec Uchiwa Records seront présents. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile à votre colocataire – il a le look idéal pour tourner un vidéo-clip.

- Ce serait fabuleux ! M'exclamai-je, ravi.

Itachi me remit l'invitation avec un sourire.

- Vous allez vous amuser. Ma mère a un talent fou pour organiser ce genre d'événements.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe dans ma main. Pourquoi Sasuke ne m'en avait-il pas parlé ?

- Si vous vous demandez pourquoi Sasuke ne vous en a pas parlé, reprit Itachi, lisant dans mes pensées, c'est parce qu'il ne viendra pas. Il ne vient jamais. Il a beau être l'actionnaire majoritaire, je crois qu'il trouve le milieu de l'industrie musicale trop imprévisible à son goût. Mais vous le connaissez, à présent, j'imagine.

Ténébreux et passionné. Charismatique et sensuel. Oui, je le connaissais. Et il préférait savoir où il mettait les pieds.

Nous prîmes place dans la file d'attente de la trattoria.

- Cet endroit embaume, commenta Itachi, les yeux baissés sur son portable tandis qu'il composait un bref message.

- Et je vous garantis que cet arôme tient ses promesses.

Il eut un sourire gamin qui devait faire craquer la plupart des femmes.

- Mes parents sont impatients de vous rencontrer, Naruto.

- Vraiment ?

- Les photos de vous qui ont été publiées la semaine dernière ont été pour eux une sacré surprise. Une bonne surprise, s'empressa-t-il de préciser comme je tressaillis. C'est la première fois que nous le voyons s'impliquer vraiment dans une relation.

Je soupirai, conscient que, pour le moment, il ne s'impliquait plus vraiment. N'avais-je pas commis une erreur monumentale en le laissant seul la veille ?

Quand ce fut notre tour, je commandai un panini au fromage et aux légumes grillés et deux smoothies à la grenade – en demandant qu'on ne prépare le smoothie protéiné de Neji qu'une demi-heure après la commande, le temps que je déjeune. Itachi prit la même chose que moi, et nous réussîmes à dénicher une table libre dans la trattoria bondée.

La conversation fut détendue, nous échangeâmes des anecdotes amusantes concernant nos milieux professionnels respectifs. Le temps passa à toute allure et quand nous prîmes congé dans l'entrée de l' Uchiwafire, je ds admettre que j'éprouvai pour lui une affection sincère.

Je remontai au vingtième et allai porter son smoothie à Neji. Il leva la tête à mon entrée, me sourit et me remercia.

- Si tu n'as pas absolument besoin de moi, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je n'assiste pas à l'entretien, déclarai-je.

Il s'efforça de le dissimuler du mieux qu'il put, mais je vis une brève lueur de soulagement traverser son regard. Je n'en pris pas ombrage. Vu son état de stress, Neji n'avait pas besoin des interférences que ma relation instable avec Louis ne manquerait pas de provoquer.

- Tu es une perle, Naruto. Tu le sais, j'espère ?

- Bois ton smoothie, répondis-je. Il est délicieux et les protéines ont un effet coupe-faim garanti. Je suis à mon bureau si tu as besoin de moi.

Avant de me mettre au boulot, j'envoyai un SMS à Kiba pour lui parler de la garden-pary d' Uchiwa Records.

Quand Neji quitta son bureau, mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite et mon estomac se noua. Je n'en revenais pas ; j'étais tout excité juste parce que au cours de l'heure qui suivrait, je saurais ce que Sasuke était en train de faire et que voir Neji l'obligerait à penser à moi. À vrai dire, j'espérais bien avoir ses nouvelles ensuite. Mon humeur s'améliora nettement à cette pensée.

J'étais si impatient de savoir comment l'entretien s'était passé que j'eus du mal à me concentrer sur mon travail. Quand Neji réapparut enfin, un grand sourire aux lèvres, je me levai pour l'applaudir.

Il s'inclina galamment devant moi.

- Merci, monsieur Uzumaki.

- Je suis tellement heureux pour toi !

- Uchiwa m'a chargé de te remettre ceci, dit-il en me tendant une enveloppe kraft scellée. Rejoins-moi dans mon bureau, que je te raconte tout en détail.

Je devinai au touche ce que l'enveloppe contenait avant même de l'ouvrir, mais quand mes clefs tombèrent dans ma paume, j'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard. Oppressé par une douleur d'une intensité inouïe, je lus la carte qui était jointe.

Merci, Naruto. Pour tout.

Bien à toi, S.

C'était là un message d'adieu. Forcément. Sinon, il m'aurait rendu mes clefs en allant au club de gym.

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient. La tête me tournait. J'étais désorienté. J'avais peur, j'étais à l'agonie. J'étais furieux.

J'étais aussi sur mon lieu de travail.

Je fermai les yeux et serrai les poings, luttant contre une folle envie de monter chez Sasuke pour le traiter de lâche. Il me percevait probablement comme une menace, quelqu'un qui risquait de bouleverser son univers parfaitement ordonné. Quelqu'un qui exigeait de lui plus que son corps magnifique et son prodigieux compte en banque.

J'emprisonnai mes émotions derrière un mur de verre où je savais qu'elles m'attendraient, et cela me permit de tenir le coup jusqu'à la fin de la journée. À 17 heures, je quittai le bureau sans que Sasuke se soit manifesté. J'étais dans un tel état de détresse que je ne ressentis qu'un vague pincement au cœur en franchissant la porte de l' Uchiwafire.

Je me rendis à mon club du gym et m'épuisai sur les tapis de course pour échapper à l'angoisse qui me rattraperait bien assez tôt. Je courus jusqu'à ce qu'une sueur ruisselle sur mon corps et mon visage, jusqu'à ce que mes jambes ne puissent plus me supporter.

À bout de forces, lessivé, je me traînai jusqu'aux douches. Du vestiaire, j'appelai ma mère et lui demandai d'envoyer Jiraiya me prendre au gymnase pour m'emmener à notre rendez-vous chez le Dr Kotecha. Une fois cette ultime corvée accomplie, je pourrais enfin rentrer chez moi et m'écrouler sur mon lit.

Tandis que j'attendais la limousine sur le trottoir, j'eus l'impression d'être ailleurs, étranger à l'animation qui régnait autour de moi. Exclu. Jiraiya se gara, m'ouvrit la portière, et je découvris avec stupéfaction que ma mère était sur la banquette arrière.

- Bonsoir, maman, dis-je d'une voix lasse en prenant place à côté d'elle.

- Comment as-tu pu, Naruto ? Articula-t-elle en tamponnant ses yeux rougis de larmes avec un mouchoir orné d'un monogramme. Pourquoi ?

Elle n'était quand même pas dans un état pareil parce que je venais de lui avouer que je m'étais procuré un nouveau téléphone portable. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus être au courant de ma rupture avec Sasuke.

Le menton tremblant, elle murmura :

- Tu as raconté à Sasuke Uchiwa... ce qui t'était arrivé.

Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Mon Dieu... Elle n'était quand même pas allée jusqu'à me faire des micros chez moi ! Dans ma sacoche... ?

- Quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent !

- Comment le sais-tu ? M'enquis-je dans un filet de voix. Je ne lui en ai parlé qu'hier soir.

- Il est passé voir Iruka à ce sujet aujourd'hui.

Je m'efforçai d'imaginer la tête qu'avait faire Iruka au cours de cet entretien. Il n'avait pas dû apprécier.

- Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ?

- Il voulait savoir quelles mesures avaient été prises pour éviter les fuites et où se trouvait Hidan... Il voulait tout savoir, acheva-t-elle dans un sanglot.

J'ignorais quelles étaient exactement les motivations de Sasuke, mais l'idée qu'il ait pu rompre avec moi à cause de Hidan et s'assure à présent qu'il était à l'abri du scandale me blessa atrocement. J'avais cru que c'était son passé qui creusait un fossé entre nous, alors qu'il était plus logique de penser que c'était le mien.

Pour une fois, j'étais heureux que ma mère fût si égocentrique, car cela l'empêchait de voir à quel point j'étais anéanti.

- Il avait le droit de savoir, dis-je d'une voix si grave que je ne la reconnus pas. Et il a le droit de se protéger d'éventuelles éclaboussures.

- Tu n'en avais jamais parlé à aucun de tes petits amis !

- Je n'étais surtout jamais sorti avec quelqu'un qui fait la une des journaux dès qu'il éternue, répliquai-je. Sasuke Uchiwa représente Uchiwa Industries, maman. Il est connu dans le monde entier. Il est à des années-lumière des garçons que je fréquentais à la fac.

Elle me répondit, mais je ne l'écoutai plus. L'instinct de survie avait prit le dessus, il m'incitait à me couper d'une réalité soudain trop douloureuse à supporter.

-.-.-.-.-

Le bureau du Dr Kotecha était tel dans mon souvenir – décor dans des tons neutres et apaisants, à la fois professionnel et confortable. Le docteur, un bel homme aux cheveux grisonnants et au doux regard bleu pétillant d'intelligence, n'avait pas changé non plus.

Il nous accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux, complimenta ma mère et nota combien je lui ressemblais – excepté la chevelure blonde que j'avais hérité de mon père. Il ajouta qu'il était heureux de me revoir et que j'avais l'air en forme, mais je savais qu'il disait cela dans l'intérêt de ma mère. C'était un observateur trop expérimenté pour ne pas avoir remarqué que je réprimais de violentes émotions.

- Bien, fit-il en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face du canapé que nous occupions. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ensemble ?

Je lui racontai que ma mère avait surveillé mes déplacements via une puce dissimulée dans mon portable et que j'avais ressenti cela comme une violation de mon espace privé. Ma mère lui parle de mon intérêt pour le krav maga, preuve, selon elle, que je ne me sentais pas en sécurité. J'enchaînai en précisant que Iruka et ma mère s'étaient pratiquement approprié la salle d'entraînement de Arthur, et que cette omniprésence m'oppressait, que j'étais à la limite de la claustrophobie. Ma mère dit alors que j'avais trahi sa confiance en révélant des histoires strictement personnelles à des étrangers, et qu'elle s'était sentie mise à nu et douloureusement exposée.

Kotecha nous écouta attentivement, prit des notes et ne parla que très peu jusqu'à ce que nous ayons vidé notre sac.

- Kushina, demanda-t-il, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais parlé de cette puce sur le téléphone de Naruto ?

- Je ne vois pas où est le mal, répliqua ma mère, sur la défensive. De nombreux parents surveillent les déplacements de leurs enfants grâce à leur portable.

- De leurs enfants mineurs, objectai-je. Je suis adulte, et à ce titre j'ai le droit d'avoir une vie privée.

- Si vous étiez à la place de Naruto, Kushina, intervint le Dr Kotecha, pensez-vous que vous ressentiriez la même chose que lui ? Quelle serait votre réaction si vous appreniez que quelqu'un surveille vos déplacements à votre issu ?

- Je réagirais de façon positive si ce quelqu'un était ma mère et que cela garantissait sa tranquillité d'esprit.

- Avez-vous réfléchi à la façon dont votre comportement affecte la tranquillité d'esprit de Naruto ? S'enquit-il d'une voix douce. Votre besoin de le protéger est compréhensible, mais vous devriez parler ouvertement avec lui des mesures que vous envisagez de prendre, plutôt que de procéder à son insu. Il est essentiel de lui demander son accord – et vous ne pouvez espérer qu'il coopère que si vous sollicitez son avis. Vous devez respecter son droit légitime à établir des limites vis-à-vous.

Ma mère eut un claquement de langue indigné.

- Naruto a besoin que vous respectiez ces limites, Kushina , insista Kotecha. Il a besoin de sentir qu'il exerce un contrôle sur sa propre vie. Ce sont là des choses dont il a été privé et nous devons respecter son droit à rétablir comme elle l'entend.

- Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle, avoua ma mère en entortillant son mouchoir autour de son doigt.

Voyant sa lèvre inférieure trembler, je posai la main sur la sienne.

- Rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher de parler de mon passé à Sasuke, mais j'aurais dû te prévenir que j'avais l'intention de le faire. Je suis désolé ne pas y avoir pensé.

- Tu es bien plus fort que je ne l'ai jamais été, murmura-t-elle, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi.

- Je vous suggère de prendre le temps de réfléchir aux situations et aux événements qui sont à l'origine de votre anxiété au sujet de Naruto, Kushina. Et de les noter par écrit.

Ma mère hocha la tête.

- Quand vous disposerez d'une liste, peut-être pas exhaustive, mais, disons, conséquente, poursuit-il, vous pourrez discuter tranquillement avec Naruto de la stratégie à adopter pour gérer ces sujets d'anxiété – une stratégie à adopter qui conviendra à vous deux. Si le fait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Naruto pendant plusieurs jours vous perturbe, par exemple, vous pouvez décider qu'un mail ou un SMS vous soulagerait sans trop l'obliger.

- Entendu.

- Si vous le souhaitez, nous pourrons travailler sur cette liste ensemble.

Leur petit dialogue me donna envie de hurler. Je ne m'étais certes pas attendu que le Dr Kotecha fasse entendre raison à ma mère en la houspillant, mais j'avais espéré qu'il se montrerait un peu plus sévère – Dieu savait que quelqu'un le devait, quelqu'un dont elle respectât l'autorité.

À la fin de la séance, alors que nous nous apprêtions à partir, je demandai à ma mère de patienter, le temps que je pose une question d'ordre privé au Dr Kotecha.

- Je vous écoute, Naruto, dit-il une fois qu'elle eut quitté la pièce.

- Je me demandais... commençai-je d'une voix hésitante, j'aimerais savoir s'il est possible pour deux personnes ayant été victimes d'abus sexuels d'entretenir une relation sentimentale qui fonctionne ?

- Ça l'est tout à fait.

Sa réponse avait été si spontanée, si dépourvue qu'équivoque qu'un soupir de soulagement m'échappa.

- Merci, docteur, dis-je en lui serrant la main.

-.-.-.-.-

De retour chez moi, je fonçai droit dans ma chambre, me contentant de saluer Kiba – qui faisait du yoga dans le salon avec un DVD – d'un vague signe de la main au passage.

Je me dépouillai de mes vêtements entre la porte de ma chambre et mon lit, et me glissai entre les draps seulement vêtu de mon sous-vêtement. Les bras serrés autour de mon oreiller, je fermai les yeux ; j'étais littéralement vidé.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Kiba vint s'asseoir près de moi.

Il écarta mes cheveux de mon visage baigné de larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, blondi?

- Je me suis fait jeter comme un malpropre. Par lettre. Enfin, non, même pas – par carte !

Il soupira.

- Tu connais le processus, Naruto. Il te repousse parce qu'il s'attend que tu l'abandonnes comme tout le monde l'a toujours fait.

- Et je n'arrête pas de lui donner raison.

Je m'étais reconnu dans le portrait que venait d'esquisser Kiba. Chaque fois qu'une situation se compliquait, je prenais la fuite, persuadé que, de tout façon, cela ne pouvait que mal finir. La seule marge de manœuvre que j'avais, c'était de partir le premier plutôt que d'être celui qu'on quitte.

- Parce que tu te bats pour ta propre guérison, me rappela-t-il.

Il s'allongea contre mon dos, glissa un bras autour de moi et me serra fort.

Je me blottis contre lui, savourant ce geste affectueux dont je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'en avais besoin.

- J'ai peur qu'il se soit débarrassé de moi à cause de mon passé, et pas du sien, soufflai-je.

- Si c'est le cas, ne regrette pas que ce soit terminé. Mais je pense que vous finirez par vous retrouver. Je le souhaite, du moins.

Je sentis son souffle sur ma nuque tandis qu'il soupirait.

- Je veux croire que les éclopés dans notre genre ont autant droit à l'amour que les autres, reprit-il. Montre-moi le chemin, Naruto. Fais-moi rêver.

* * *

A bientôt pour le chapitre 15 :)


End file.
